Problemas en el Polo Sur
by YuLii-25
Summary: Skipper recibe una carta de su madre, dandole la noticia que su padre desaparecio, por lo que el y su equipo se ven obligados a volver al Polo Sur.
1. La Carta

**Holaa gentee! Bueno, esta es la primera vez que subio un fic, y que mejor manera que de mi serie favoritaa, Los Pinguinos de Madagascar... Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia... XD!  
><strong>

**1: La Carta**

Era un día domingo, como siempre el zoológico se llenaba de muchos visitantes ese día. Los animales hacían sus rutinas como de costumbre: Marline hacia trucos con su bola de playa, los lémures bailaban… En fin, todo transcurría normal. Skipper y sus muchachos hacían el truco de la cola "sin piedad" mientras el público tomaba fotografías. Ya era hora de cerrar el zoológico, los humanos se fueron retirando…

-Excelente trabajo muchachos, conseguimos pescado para toda una semana, dijo Skipper. Rico solo saco su lengua como siempre, los demás solo reían. En eso Cabo dejo de reír.

-¿Qué pasa Cabo? Dijo Kowalski. -¿Por qué dejaste de reír?

-¿Qué es eso en el cielo? Dijo el cadete. Todos volvieron a ver hacia arriba. Skipper al ver lo que era se puso más serio que de costumbre. Aquello en el cielo era un albatros, pero… ¡Uno del Polo Sur! Esas aves eran utilizadas en el Cuartel General de la Antártica para mandar comunicados urgentes. A Skipper no le latió nada bueno. Temía que fuera un llamado a la guerra en cualquier lado. Cabo miro al ave con extrañeza, ya que nunca había visto una igual. El albatros solo soltó un sobre y se retiro. Cuando cayó el sobre Kowalski lo tomo…

-Dice tu nombre Skipper, dirigiéndose a este. Skipper lo tomo y comprobó lo dicho por su compañero. Lo abrió y lo observo. No entendía nada de lo que ahí se mencionaba, ya que estaba escrito en letras humanas, pero sí reconoció esa letra… ¿Mamá?

-Y… ¿qué dice Skipper? Pregunto el teniente. – No lo sé Kowalski, las letras son humanas. Debemos ir con los simios para que nos traduzcan. Y así lo hicieron, se dirigieron al hábitat de los chimpancés, jugaban ajedrez como de costumbre. Skipper y su grupo ingresaron con una de sus piruetas e interrumpieron el juego de los simios.

-Hola Mason, hola Phill, saludo Cabo amablemente.

-Que tal Cabo… Respondió Mason.

-Wooo, wooo, wooo… ¡A lo q venimos! Expreso Skipper. –Veras simio, tengo que saber que dice esta carta, y solo ustedes me pueden ayudar, ya que está escrita con letras humanas y es ¡URGENTE! Skipper le entrego la carta a Mason, quien se le dio a Phill y este empezó a traducir el contenido de la carta. Mason observaba y empezó a decir lo escrito en la carta:

Para: Skipper

Querido Skippy… -¿Skippy? Dijeron Kowalski, Cabo y Rico en coro, al mismo tiempo que rieron. Skipper solo los miro encarnando una ceja, por lo que el trío se silencio. –Continua simio, dijo Skipper.

-Eh sí.

Querido Skippy, espero estés bien, y también tus compañeros de equipo. Sé que no te gusta que te escriba ni que te moleste, pero se ha presentado una situación muy delicada. Tu padre desapareció… (_Kowalski y el resto del grupo solo abrieron sus ojos, impresionados de escuchar la palabra Padre_). Hace una semana dijo que saldría a dar una vuelta, como de costumbre, y no regreso… Estoy desesperada hijo mío, solo tú me puedes ayudar. (_Nuevamente el resto se sorprendieron al escuchar el Hijo mío… ¿la madre de Skipper?_). Digo que solo tú me puedes ayudar porque a nuestro hogar llego una carta, pidiendo tu presencia aquí, y que si no lo haces tu padre será asesinado brutalmente. No puedo contar con nadie, ni siquiera con tu hermano, ya sabes cómo es, solo se le pasa donde sus "amigos" y no se lleva bien con tu padre, eso lo sabes. Y el Cuartel General también es incapaz de realizar algo, no se quieren arriesgar a poner en peligro la vida de tu padre más de lo que está. Skipper, se que debes estar muy ocupado protegiendo tu zona, pero por favor ¡ven de nuevo a casa! Apenas leas esta carta notifícame por mi santa madre pingüina. Espero tu respuesta. Te mando un beso. Se despide tu madre: Bridget.

-Eso es todo Skipper. Se dirigió Mason a este. –Gracias simios, han sido de vital ayuda. Bien chicos, de vuelta al cuartel. Los demás asintieron y siguieron a su líder. Por la mente de cada uno ya maquinaban preguntas para hacerle al capitán…

Llegaron al cuartel y Skipper ordeno al grupo sentarse y prestarle mucha atención.

-Bien chicos, como ya escucharon perfectamente, mi madre solicita mi ayuda…

-Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer Skipper? Pregunto Kowalski. Skipper suspiro y los miro.

-¡IRE! Mi padre necesita mi ayuda, y no notificare a mi madre, llegare sin avisar, ¡No hay tiempo para formalismos! ¡No permitiré que unos desalmados le hagan daño!

-¿Iré? ¿Más bien no quisiste decir iremos? Le cuestiono el pequeño Cabo. –Si Cabo, IRE. Ustedes no irán conmigo, se quedaran aquí en el cuartel. No expondré a mi grupo al peligro…

-No Skipper, iremos contigo. Interrumpió Kowalski. – ¡No puedes ir tu solo! ¿De qué sirve que nosotros nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada y a salvo si tú puedes correr grave peligro?

-Lo siento Kowalski, pero ya tome mi decisión y ustedes tres se quedan y CASO CERREDO. Además, el zoológico necesita protección.

-Ay por favor, ¡ellos se pueden cuidar solos! En eso Rico le dijo algo enredado a Cabo, y este se dirigió hacia el líder. –Rico tiene razón Skipper: ¡UN PINGÜINO JAMAS NADA SOLO, Y NOSOTROS NO TE VAMOS A DEJAR NADAR SOLO! Así que quieras o no iremos contigo, estoy seguro que una ayudadita de más no será mala. Skipper sonrió orgulloso de las palabras del cadete, y por supuesto de ver como su grupo lo apoyaba sin importar la situación.

-Gracias soldados, se los agradezco.

–No tienes nada que agradecer mi capitán, además, no te dejare solo al enfrentar de nuevo tú… Kowalski se percato del "Horror" que cometió, mientras que Skipper solo lo miro con incertidumbre…

-¿Qué pasa Kowalski, porque te detienes? Pregunto Cabo.

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿tu madre sabe leer y escribir? Despisto rápidamente el científico. –Este… Si Kowalski, todos en mi hogar saben. – ¿Y porque tú no aprendiste? –Siempre pensé que eso no era necesario, eso no está en la naturaleza de un pingüino, y que además hay otras formas de comunicarse. Chicos, ¿me podrían dejar a solas con Kowalski? Dijo Skipper. Cabo y Rico solo asintieron y salieron de la base. Ya estando ellos dos solos Skipper se volvió hacia el teniente.

-No tienes que terminar la frase, ya sé a qué te refieres. Menciono Skipper.

-Lo siento Skipper, no quise hacerlo, es solo que sé que aun no has podido olvidarla, y lo más seguro es que la vuelvas a ver. Skipper solo tomo aire y soltó un largo suspiro meditando las palabras de su amigo.

-Lo sé Kowalski, lo sé…

**Bueno, hasta aqui el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado... Me gustaria que me dejaran sus comentarios, seria muy importante saber sus opiniones... :)**

**Próximo capitulo: Recuerdos...!**


	2. Recuerdos

**Bueno chicos, aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Hago 2 aclaraciones importantes:**

**- Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de Skipper. Para que los entiendan mejor, piensen que el les esta contando la historia.**

**- Las letras que estan en el intermedio de los parrafos en cursiva (Letra Normal), son las pausas que hace Skipper para decirse algo a si mismo.**

** Espero que logren entender super bien...! :)  
><strong>

**2. Recuerdos**

Skipper y Kowalski seguían en la base. Kowalski se volvió hacia Skipper.

–Te dejare un rato solo, creo que lo necesitas. -Skipper solo miro a su compañero con agradecimiento. El teniente dejo la base y Skipper se quedo completamente solo. Tomo asiento en la mesa y se sumió en sus pensamientos…

_Aún recuerdo aquel día como si fuera ayer, ese 23 de octubre. Era un día perfecto, hermoso en todo sentido, todo el equipo del cuartel reunido como de costumbre. En ese momento entro el general Ryan, autoritario igual que siempre y se dirigió a nosotros:_

_- Muchachos, tendremos una nueva compañera de equipo, será entrenada al igual que todos, el rango actual de ella es Cabo. -En ese tiempo mi rango era de Sargento, estaba a un paso de convertirme en teniente, era cuestión de superar una prueba el día siguiente. _

_-Muy bien, pasa adelante y preséntate ante tus nuevos compañeros de equipo. -Ordeno el general. Ella entro un poco tímida pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, avanzando lentamente. Cuando finalmente se mostro… Era tan hermosa, con ojos de un color cielo, una figura perfecta, unas pestañas largas y definidas, y una sonrisa tan bella como las auroras boreales. En eso todos empezaron a silbar y a decirle piropos a ella. Yo solo estaba observándola, apreciando esa pingüinita, mientras que el general solo observaba detenidamente a todo el grupo, y empezó a hablar: _

_-Muy bien, ¡silencio! ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo cuando llega una chica? -Todos callaron, yo no porque ya estaba en silencio desde que ella apareció. _

_-Ok, continua -le dijo Ryan a ella. _

–_Hola, mi nombre es Sophia, es un gusto conocerlos y espero nos llevemos muy bien. _

– _¿Cómo no llevarse bien con un pancito como tú? -Dijo Mike. Ese pingüino siempre se la pasaba molestando a las chicas del cuartel. Todos rieron, excepto yo, no me pareció gracioso ni nada cortes. Sé que mi forma de ser puede ser obstinada, pero siempre he respetado a las chicas. _

_-Ok, es suficiente. Gracias Sophia. Creo que Sophia necesita que alguien le muestre todo el cuartel, ¿quien se ofrece? -Pregunto el general. TODOS EMPEZARON A DECIR YO, YO, YO… Yo solo me quede ahí, sin hacer nada, sin hacer otra cosa que mirarla a ella. _

–_Excelente, hay muchos voluntarios, pero el sargento y futuro teniente Skipper será quien la acompañe -dijo Ryan…_

-Truchas, nunca pensé que me escogiera a mí… -Y rio divertidamente.

_-¿Qué? -Se escucho en un gran coro… _

_-Ya dije, no cuestionen mis órdenes. Skipper, ¿puedes llevar a la señorita a recorrer el cuartel? –Me indico el general. _

–_Sí señor, será un placer. –Le respondí. _

–_Ok, entonces te doy permiso de ausentarte del entrenamiento, pueden partir cuando quieran. El resto vienen conmigo. -Ordeno Ryan. Mientras que se podían escuchar una cantidad de reproches, principalmente de Mike. Cuando todos se retiraron me dirigí a ella. _

–_Hola, soy Skipper, bienvenida. _

_-Hola Skipper, mucho gusto… -Ella me miro detenidamente y eso hizo que me pusiera nervioso…_

_-Emm… este… podemos partir cuando quieras. –Le dije. _

–_Quisiera que me lleves ya por favor, aun tengo que organizar mis cosas en mi nuevo dormitorio. -Yo solo asentí y empecé a caminar, y ella me seguía. _

–_Muy bien, donde estábamos es el salón de reuniones. Ahora estamos en el comedor como podrás ver. -Le indique. _

–_Sí, ya me di cuenta. –Y ella se rio… Al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa sentí una felicidad. Seguíamos atravesando varios pasillos, en eso ella se dirigió a mí._

_-Skipper, te agradezco que cuando entré a ese salón no tuvieras la misma reacción que tus compañeros, yo vi a todos y note que tú eras el único que no reía y decía nada. Estaba nerviosa y me puse mas cuando ellos empezaron a silbar y esas cosas. Eres muy gentil. -No pude evitar sonreírle y por supuesto enrojecerme._

_-Ah, pues muchas gracias. En realidad yo no soy como ellos. Veras, aquí tenemos varias chicas y mi padre me enseño a respetar a toda pingüina. –Le dije orgulloso._

_-Gracias. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Me dijo Sophia_

_-Claro. –Respondí yo, obviamente._

_-Ese pingüino que hablo en la sala… ¿Quién es? –Me pregunto con un tono de intriga._

_-Ese, ese es Mike. Es un pingüino latoso que se la pasa molestando. Mantente alejada de él. -Ella solo asintió. Ya íbamos terminando el recorrido y ella me pregunto que si la podía ayudar a organizarse, yo por supuesto no me negué y la ayude. Termine de ayudarla y ella en agradecimiento me regalo una insignia de Sheriff que traía en una pequeña caja, yo solo le di las gracias…_

-Ah… La insignia… Al mirarme al espejo con ella me acuerdo de ti mi Sophia…

_-No es nada Skipper, has sido muy amable. Espero verte mañana. -Me dijo esto con una mirada encantadora, sentí que le parecí lindo, al menos en mi forma de ser. Yo no pude responderle, solo le sonreí y salí de la habitación. Al día siguiente desperté temprano, era un día importante y tenía que prepararme si quería ser teniente. Al ser las 10 horas ya estaba esperando ordenes, en eso entro el general Ryan, pero venia con un grupo de pingüinos detrás suyo, y pude notar que entre esos estaba Sophia. _

_-Muy bien Skipper, me gusta tu puntualidad. Espero no te moleste, pero traje un grupo de Cabos que observaran tu prueba, para ellos será un entrenamiento de uno de mis mejores soldados. –Dijo el general. _

-Cielos, me sentí tan alagado, y ella estaba ahí…

_-Gracias general, y espero poder hacerlo de la mejor manera. -Paso un minuto y el general me ordeno comenzar. La prueba consistía en evadir obstáculos peligrosos donde tenía que poner a prueba mi agilidad, y tener la capacidad de poder asistir a un capitán, para ello, había un capitán de otro cuartel. Paso el tiempo y termine mi prueba con éxito, ¡Ya era Teniente! _

–_Felicidades Teniente Skipper. Ahora, ¿los cabos quisieran decir algo sobre esta prueba? -Pregunto el general. Ninguno dijo nada, pero segundos después esa voz angelical se dejo oír… _

_-Me pareció fabulosa, no solo la prueba sino el desempeño del teniente… -Dijo Sophia alegremente. _

_-Muy bien Sophia, se pueden retirar. –Dijo Ryan._

_Pasaron los meses y Sophia y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, la ayudaba constante con sus entrenamientos, salíamos de vez en cuando, principalmente los días jueves que era el día que el Cuartel estaba libre. Un día desperté y me di cuenta que ella no era una amiga para mi, era más que eso… En el cuartel se rumoraba que ella también no me veía como un amigo, pero eran solo simples rumores. En eso me acorde de un lugar muy especial al que mi padre me llevo de niño, estaba un poco lejos pero valía la pena. Pensé en llevarla allá… Al día siguiente teníamos libre, así que ella me pregunto:_

_-Skipper, ¿qué haremos hoy?_

_-Estaba pensando en ir a un lugar muy bonito, queda un poco lejos, pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena. –Le respondí cortésmente._

_-¿Qué tan lejos? –Me cuestiono Sophia._

_-Emm, tal vez unos 3 km. –Le indique. _

_-Sí, está un poco lejos, ¡pero contigo voy a donde sea! –Me dijo ella con seguridad. Yo solo intente ocultar mi rostro, era obvio que estaba más rojo que la salsa de tomate y derretiría la nieve con solo poner mi pico en ella. Pero bueno, partimos. Ella decidió ir caminando, le parecía más entretenido que usar el desliz…_

-Desearía que ese día nunca hubiera terminado…

_Eran las 11 horas del día jueves 25 de Febrero… Como olvidarlo._

_-Llegamos Sophia, este es el lugar. –Le indique, señalándole el sitio._

_-Woow, que lugar más hermoso… -Dijo ella. Y de verdad que lo era. Era un lago, rodeado por glaciares, y donde el sol tocaba sus puntas formaba un espectáculo de luces multicolores. Y de noche era aun más bello._

_-¿Se puede nadar en esta agua? Me pregunto ella coquetamente._

–_Por supuesto. –Le respondí. _

–_Perfecto… -Y me tomo de mi aleta y me abalanzo al agua junto a ella. Nadamos un largo rato, el clima se prestaba para ello. Reíamos y reíamos… En eso ella dejo de hacerlo… _

_-¿Qué pasa Sophia? Le pregunte_

_-No pasa nada Skipper, es solo que creo que este es el momento que he estado esperando… -Se ruborizo al decir eso_

_-¿Dé que me hablas? Le pregunte un poco preocupado._

_-Es que… no sé como decírtelo, tengo miedo… -Me respondió, al mismo tiempo que agacho su rostro. Con mi aleta lo levante y la vi a los ojos que hacían armonía con ese día. _

–_Wooo, wooo, tranquila, tu sabes que cuentas conmigo y sea lo que sea te ayudare. –Dije eso pensando en que tenía problemas._

_-No es nada de eso, es… es solo que… que… ¡TE AMO! –Dijo ella mirándome fijamente a mis ojos. Me quede frío al escuchar esas palabras. Mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho y solo me hice hacia atrás, estaba tan feliz que no sabía qué hacer._

_-Lo sabía, sabía que te molestarías conmigo… -Dijo Sophia con una expresión de tristeza._

_-¡NO! No estoy molesto. -Tome aire y suspire… -Yo… yo también Te Amo, desde el primer día, siempre lo he hecho… -Le dije con una ternura y seguridad inmensa. Ella me miro y sus ojos brillaban, podía verme a través de ellos, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos… Ella solo se acerco y me envolvió en un abrazo, yo le correspondí de la misma manera y segundos después nos besamos… Fue tan hermoso, parecía que aquel mágico sitio hiciera armonía con dicha acción…_

Skipper deja ir un gran suspiro… -Como olvidar ese beso, fue el primero y el único por amor verdadero…

_Todo el resto de la tarde la pasamos a las orillas del lago, caminando, charlando y diciéndonos cosas bonitas, no quería que ese día se acabara… Pero ya anochecía, el día se marchaba dándole paso a la noche y era hora de volver a casa…_

**CONTINUARA...**

**Hasta aqui este cap... Espero les haya gustado al igual q a mi...! :D Gracias x sus reviews, me han ayudado a corregir ciertos errorcillos...! Y espero nuevamente sus comentarios! :)**_  
><em>


	3. Preparativos

**Bueno chicos, aqui les dejo este tercer capitulo, q lo disfruten... :)  
><strong>

**3. Preparativos**

Skipper se encontraba sentado en le mesa y sus compañeros decidieron entrar, no tenían nada que hacer y querían que su capitán les ordenara algo para realizar. Entraron y ahí estaba su capitán, sentado, con una aleta sobre su mejilla y con una leve sonrisa, con unas cuantas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro…

-¿Skipper? -Dijo Cabo, preocupado por ver a su capitán lo que parecía llorando. Skipper se limpio su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Cabo? -Dijo el líder.

-¿Estás bien? –Le respondió Cabo, a la misma vez que le preguntaba.

-Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupen. Me alegra que volvieran soldados porque necesito platicar con ustedes sobre los preparativos para el viaje, que será de varios días. –Dijo Skipper levantándose de su asiento y sacando pecho.

-¿Y cuándo partimos Skipper? -Pregunto el pequeño Cabo

-Chi, chi… -Dijo Rico

-¡Mañana a primera hora! –Indico el capitán. Todos se voltearon a ver, con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Mañana? -Dijo Kowalski con un tono de impresión

-Sí, será mañana, no podemos esperar mucho tiempo, cuanto antes mejor. Por eso les digo que necesito preparar todo, armas, estrategias, modo de viajar, una operación en especifico que tengo pensada que se que necesitaremos… -Menciono con ímpetu Skipper.

-Listo para recibir órdenes. –Dijo el teniente. Rico asintió, al igual que Cabo.

-Excelente soldados. Lo primero es modo de viajar. Kowalski, tiempo de entrega al Polo Sur. -Pregunto Skipper.

-En barco… -Saca su ábaco y empieza a sacar cuentas -Según la velocidad del barco, que debe ser de 16 nudos seria un recorrido de 644 Km por día… Duraríamos unos 23 días, ya que la distancia entre New York y el Ártico es de 14850 km. Indico el científico.

-¿Y en avión? -Dijo Skipper.

-La distancia que recorre un avión por hora es de 600 km aproximadamente, por lo tanto estaríamos en el Ártico en 1 día o 2. -Dijo con seguridad Kowalski.

-Excelente Kowalski. Bien, creo que la decisión está tomada. Viajaremos en avión. –Indico Skipper.

-Pero Skipper, ¿no es más complicado? Tendríamos que evadir muchos obstáculos. -Dijo Cabo.

-Sí Cabo, pero no pasaremos por nada de eso. Tenemos el poder de la falsificación. -Indico

-Entonces… ¿Fingiremos un traslado? -Pregunto Kowalski

-¡Exacto mundo! Le pediremos a los simios que nos ayuden. Fingiremos un traslado a la Reserva del Bioma Antártico, luego será fácil llegar hasta mi hogar, enfrentando un pequeño obstáculo. –Dijo con tono irónico el líder.

-¡Oh no! No me digas que tejones… -Dijo el joven Cabo. Todos lo miraron con cara de… ¡De que está hablando este loco…! Todos rieron.

-Ay joven Cabo, en el ártico no hay tejones. –Le dijo Skipper con tono divertido.

-Oh… -Y Cabo rio divertidamente –Lo siento Skipper, me deje llevar por mi paranoia… -Indico el cadete.

-Para quedar bastante claros, nos enfrentaremos a Leopardos Marinos. –Dijo Skipper seriamente. El resto pusieron cara de terror y dejaron ir un grito.

-¡Oh no! -Dijo Rico

-¿Y a eso llamas pequeño obstáculo? -Dijo Cabo alteradamente y ya formándosele un Tic. Kowalski no dijo nada ya que él lo sabía, tiempo atrás había estado ahí, pero la cara de horror que tenía hablaba más.

- Tranquilos soldados, yo sé cómo manejar la situación, por eso les digo que hay que planear una Operación. –Dijo Skipper. El equipo se tranquilizo un poco, pero aun así estaban temerosos.

-¿Y de cuantos leopardos marinos estamos hablando Skipper? -Le pregunto Kowalski.

-Diría que de un grupo de 100 leopardos marinos. Pero más tarde me sentare contigo a planear la Operación y todo lo necesario. -El teniente solo asintió y se fue a sentar en la mesa a escribir algunos datos en su portapapeles.

-Pasemos a las armas. –Dijo el líder. Rico rio malévolamente y se puso al frente con un saludo militar.

-Bien Rico, no sabremos si enfrentaremos nuevos obstáculos, así que haz lo que sabes hacer. -Rico dio otro saludo militar y seguidamente se dirigió al estante secreto que Kowalski tiene en el laboratorio donde se guardan las mejores armas.

-Y tu Cabo, prepara las municiones de comida, ah, y no olvides los chocolates suizos. -Cabo solo sonrió y se dirigió a hacer lo que Skipper mandaba.

Todos se encontraban ocupados, excepto Skipper. Por lo cual se dirigió hacia sus muchachos:

-Bien caballeros, iré a conversar con Marline. Necesito que nos cubra durante esta situación, y también iré a hablar con los mamíferos avanzados sobre el asunto del documento falso. –El resto solo sonrió, Skipper les dio un saludo militar y salió de la base. Ya afuera se dirigió hasta el hábitat de Marline. Esta se encontraba tocando su guitarra española. Skipper no pudo contener una aguda risa…

-Skipper… -Dijo nerviosamente la nutria -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te enseñaron a tocar? ¡Qué descortesía!

-Tranquila Marline –Le dijo el pingüino de la cabeza plana – ¡Solo soy yo! Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Si es para que participe en una de tus misiones ni lo pienses, y mucho menos si me necesitas de juez en sus asquerosos concursos de eructos –Le respondió algo enfadada Marline.

-Oye, tranquila chiquita –Le dijo Skipper –Necesito que me cubras a mí y a mis muchachos, nos iremos por un tiempo del zoológico.

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde? –Le pregunto algo preocupada la nutria.

-Eso es información confidencial –Respondió el capitán con arrogancia. Marline solo giro sus ojos reprochando aquella respuesta.

-Ok… ¿Y por lo menos puedo saber cuánto tiempo se irán? –Pregunto con prepotencia Marline.

-Ese es el problema, no sabremos cuando volveremos –Indico el pingüino. Marline lo miro algo confundida.

–Pero aquí eso no importa Marline, lo que importa es: ¿Nos puedes cubrir o no? –Pregunto Skipper.

-De acuerdo, yo los cubro, como he hecho algunas veces con la ayuda de los lémures –Indico. Skipper suspiro y retorció sus ojos…

-Los lémures… eh si, si… Mientras nos cubran todo estará bien. –Dijo no muy seguro.

-¿Hablaras con ellos? -Pregunto Marline.

-¡No! Tú luego les explicas. No quiero perder mi tiempo. Partimos mañana a las cuatrocientas para que sepas. Ahora si me disculpas debo ir con los chimpancés. –No dejo responder a la nutria y salió deslizándose. Marline se quedo con una pregunta en su boca: ¿Qué demonios son las cuatrocientas? Pero luego pensó –Bueno, se que se van mañana, no debo preocuparme.

Luego de su charla con Marline, el líder se dirigió al hábitat de los chimpancés, entro de un salto.

-Muy bien simios, necesito de su ayuda. –Dijo con prepotencia. Phill y Mason solo lo miraron algo extrañados.

-Necesito que esta noche apenas cierre el zoológico vayan a la oficina de Alice y hagan un documento falso que diga que mi equipo y yo seremos trasladados al Bioma Antártico. Ya saben, por la situación de la carta. –Dijo Skipper.

-Claro Skipper, será un placer. Pero hay un detalle –Dijo Mason –Necesitamos hacer una llamada al lugar donde serán llevados para realizar su viaje.

-No se preocupen –Dijo el líder –Kowalski realizara la llamada, con el juguete parlante será fácil. –Los chimpancés solo asintieron.

-Nos vemos a las 20 horas afuera de la oficina. –Dijo Skipper.

Luego de dejar todo listo y aclarado, el líder se dirigió a la base. Cuando entro, su equipo ya había terminado de hacer todo lo ordenado. Sonrió orgulloso.

-Bien hecho. –Dijo Skipper –A las 20 horas iremos a la oficina de Alice junto con los chimpancés para hacer el documento y una llamada al aeropuerto. Kowalski, tú te encargaras de eso junto con el juguete parlante.

-Sí señor. –Dijo Kowalski.

-Ahora ven conmigo, quiero hablar sobre la operación –Le dijo Skipper al teniente.

-Sobre eso, ya hice una estrategia para dicha operación –Dijo Kowalski –Pero solo me falta el nombre, ya sabes que para eso no soy bueno.

-Descuida –Dijo el capitán –Vamos al laboratorio a ver qué hiciste, si hay que agregar algo más y luego yo me encargo del nombre. -Kowalski asintió y ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio.

Más tarde el reloj marco las 20 horas, era hora de ir a la oficina. Se dirigieron hacia ella y ahí estaban los chimpancés esperándolos. Todos entraron e hicieron lo acordado. Ya todo estaba listo, ahora para el cuarteto solo le quedaba descansar y prepararse para partir.

**CONTINUARA... **

**Espero les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews, me han ayudado muchisimo... Grax a todos los q siguen mi historia! :D**

**Para aquellos q se pregunten sobre las estadisticas de Kowalski, me puse a buscar en SAN GOOGLE... JAJAJA! XD!  
><strong>

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: De Camino al Polo Sur...!**


	4. De Camino al Polo Sur

**Siento la demora, he estado un poco ocupada con el trabajo y los estudios... Pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. Que lo disfruten! :)  
><strong>

**4. De camino al Polo Sur**

La madrugada ese día había sido relativamente tranquila, se sentía una paz inmensa en el cuartel. Los pingüinos dormían plácidamente, en eso sonó la alarma, ya estaban cerca las cuatrocientas horas. Skipper fue el primero en poner una pata en el frio suelo del cuartel, mientras el resto se movían y se incorporaban.

-Bien chicos, preparen lo que ya está preparado –Dijo el líder. Los demás se terminaron de incorporar y salieron apresurados a tomar sus correspondientes itinerarios, Kowalski con sus estrategias, Rico con las armas y Cabo con los bocadillos. Skipper solo tomo la carta de su madre y un pequeño morral, en donde introdujo la carta, pero… metió algo mas en el… Sin que sus compañeros lo vieran introdujo en el morral la insignia de Sheriff que su inolvidable amor le había obsequiado… ¿Qué pretendía con aquella acción? ¿Acaso entregársela de vuelta, o simplemente dejarla olvidada en algún lado, como muchas veces lo intento con Sophia?

-Bien Skipper, estamos listos –Le dirigió la palabra el Segundo al Mando.

-Excelente muchachos, partamos. –Respondió. Skipper avanzo primero, abriendo la escotilla, salió y luego salieron sus compañeros. Se dirigieron a la salida del zoológico. Ahí los chimpancés habían dejado la nota falsa del traslado junto con una caja que la noche anterior extrajeron del almacén.

-Señores –Suspiro Skipper –Entremos en esta caja. –Y así lo hicieron, entraron en la caja y Rico se encargo de sellarla lo más parecido a como lo harían los humanos. En eso se escucho un motor de una especie de camión. Skipper asomo su ojo por uno de los hoyos de la caja.

-Ya están aquí… -Dijo el de la cabeza plana. No paso un minuto cuando un hombre se acerco a la caja, vio la nota, la guardo y levanto la caja, poniéndola en el cajón del automotor. El grupo sonrió satisfecho y chocaron aletas al ver que no tuvieron inconvenientes. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto. Skipper estaba satisfecho, pero un comentario de uno de los funcionarios del aeropuerto le quito esa sensación…

-Ok, al Bioma Antártico… ¿Y el dinero del traslado? –Pregunto el funcionario al hombre que traía el paquete. Oh no, los pingüinos encontraron su primer enorme falla y su primer obstáculo.

-¡Tormentas de Nieve! –Dijo Skipper -¿Cómo olvidamos eso? –Y se golpeo con su aleta varias veces la cabeza. – ¡Kowalski opciones! -Dijo algo alterado…

-Eh… -Saca su portapapeles y empieza a sacar algunos datos. -¿Alguno de ustedes tiene 100 dólares? –Pregunto el teniente. Todos negaron con la cabeza, mientras que el hombre del camión buscaba entre la nota los 100 dólares que costaba el traslado. Kowalski calculo perfectamente. En eso Rico miraba por el hoyo y ¡Eureka! En la otra fila había un humano que tenía casi cayéndosele de su bolsillo una pequeña cartera. Perfectamente cabía por los hoyos de la caja.

-Dinero… -Se dejo decir Rico algo trabado.

-¿Dónde Rico? -Pregunto Skipper algo desesperado. Rico le señalo.

-Excelente, comienza la Operación Carterita. Rico alambre, Cabo, dame un chocolate suizo –Se dejo decir Skipper. Rico saco de su pico un rollo de alambre con el que hizo una especie de gancho. Mientras que Cabo solo miro a Skipper extrañado…

-Pero Skipper, ¡no es hora de comer Winkys! –Dijo el cadete. Skipper le echo una mirada de molestia.

-¡Solo dámelo! –Le ordeno el capitán. Cabo solo se encogió y saco el chocolate de detrás de él. De donde lo saco y donde lo tenía guardado no lo sabemos…

Skipper saco su aleta por el hoyo con el chocolate suizo, y lo lanzo a los pies del hombre. Miro detenidamente lo que acontecía…

-Oh, que tenemos aquí, ¡que delicia! –Dijo el hombre. Y se agacho a tomar el chocolate…

-¡AHORA RICO! –Ordeno Skipper. El susodicho saco rápidamente por el hoyo el gancho que había ideado, y con rapidez logro sacar la cartera del bolsillo, y rápidamente introdujo en la caja lo sustraído.

Mientras que aun el hombre del traslado buscaba dentro de sus bolsillos el dinero que él creía le había dejado.

-Kowalski revisión –Ordeno Skipper. Kowalski tomo la cartera y la abrió, contenía 500 dólares. Estaban de suerte.

-Tenemos 500 dólares Skipper. –Dijo el teniente.

-Bien, dame 100, el resto guárdalo, los podemos necesitar. –Ordeno el capitán. Tomo el dinero y saco una de sus aletas por el hoyo y puso el billete entre una abertura que encontró por casualidad. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar que encontraran el dinero.

-Oye, creo que ahí está lo que buscas y lo que yo te pido. –Dijo el funcionario del aeropuerto. El hombre del camión suspiro tranquilo y tomo el dinero. Skipper y sus muchachos chocaron aletas aliviados. – ¡Misión Cumplida! -Dijo el capitán.

Después de su pequeño inconveniente fueron abordados en la sección de carga del avión donde se ponía lo más frágil. Minutos después escucharon los motores del avión encenderse y sintieron donde las ruedas del avión se despegaban de la pista de aterrizaje. Skipper se asomo por el hoyo de la caja y observo como los humanos se retiraban luego de revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Se dirigió hacia sus hombres.

-Caballeros, despejado. –Dijo alegremente. Rico regurgito una pinza de palanca y empezó a abrir la caja. Luego de unos segundos ya estaban fuera de ella. El primero en decir algo fue el pequeño Cabo.

-¡Por todos los Winkys! ¡Esto es enorme! –Y empezó a inspeccionar cada rincón de aquel "cuarto". Era normal la reacción de Cabo, ya que nunca había viajado en un avión de verdad, aquel escape de Madagascar fue solo una aventura en la que había servido de "aeromoza", mientras que el resto solo lo miraban con ternura. Pasaron varias horas cuando ya sus estómagos empezaron a rugir pidiendo huachinango…

-Cabo, ¿dónde tienes la comida? –Pregunto el capitán. Cabo se dirigió hasta la caja y volvió con unos pescados y una caja llena de Winkys. Pronto todos empezaron a comer el manjar y ya satisfechos se dispersaron a ver todo lo que llevaba el avión.

Ya los pingüinos llevaban poco más de 12 horas de vuelo, por lo que se encontraban agotados y cada uno decidió dormir una siesta. Skipper se encontraba durmiendo cerca de la caja, sobre unas bolsas, abrazado de su pequeño morral, se movía de un lado para otro…

-¡No! Perdóname, no fue mi culpa… Nunca quise… ¡por favor, aun te amo! –Decía Skipper, entre llanto y un sudor que invadía su rostro… En eso escucho que alguien lo llamaba…

-¿Skipper? –Se dejo oír… -¿Skipper? –En eso el capitán abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos azules que le miraban con extrañeza y preocupación. Era Cabo. Skipper se incorporo de un salto, y se sentó sobre el frio suelo del avión.

-Creo que tuviste una pesadilla. –le dijo Cabo. Skipper aun se encontraba aturdido, pero en su mente resonaban esas últimas palabras que salieron de su pico: Aun te amo, aun te amo…

-Si Cabo, eso parece… ¿Me puedes traer un chocolate suizo? –Le respondió Skipper. Cabo asintió y partió a traer el delicioso chocolate suizo. Skipper se empezó a limpiar su rostro, pasándose las aletas, en ese lapso se puso a pensar: "_Ay Skipper, tienes un corazón de pollo, que vergüenza. Eres el líder de un grupo, no un enamorado. Pero lo acepto, aun la amo. Ni el romance que tuve con Kitka hizo que me olvidara de ti Sophia, y menos el romance que mantuve en secreto con Marline, ese que ni los chicos sospechan… Pero solo tengo una conclusión: No funcionaron debido a tu bello recuerdo…" _–Y se le formo una sonrisa en su pico, mientras Cabo ya volvía con el chocolate.

-Aquí tienes Skipper. –Le dijo el pequeño. Skipper solo le sonrió, tomo el Winky y lo abrió. Cabo se retiro, pensando en lo poco que había escuchado de esa pesadilla, ese aun te amo… ¿Sera posible? Se cuestionaba para sí mismo, formando una tenue sonrisilla… Cabo siguió caminando por todo el lugar, pudo distinguir a Kowalski durmiendo plácidamente sobre unas cajas que tenían un dibujo que parecía unas botellas con un signo de toxico. Más adelante estaba Rico, durmiendo con su lengua guindando y un gran pozo de saliva, y panza arriba, dormía en una esquina el frio piso. Solo lo miro, aun pasaba por su cabeza esas palabras que menciono su líder, pensaba si sería correcto preguntarle… Cuando sintió fue una aleta sobre su hombro, era Skipper que lo había seguido. Cabo dio un pequeño salto.

-Skipper, me asustaste. –Dijo el amante de los Winkys.

-Si Cabo, me di cuenta… Parecía que estabas muy concentrado. ¿Sabías que eso en un combate a muerte te puede costar la vida? –Le pregunto Skipper con tono más de diversión que de otra cosa.

-Sí, lo sé Skipper. –Le respondió el pequeño. Skipper solo le sonrió.

-Vamos Cabo, despertemos a estos holgazanes, creo que ya durmieron lo suficiente. –Cabo solo asintió. Y así lo hicieron despertaron primero a Rico y luego a Kowalski, a este último le costó un poco levantarse. Cuando ya todos se incorporaron Skipper les hablo:

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya dentro de unas cuantas horas estaremos pisando nieve –Dijo. –Cuando lleguemos nos colocaran con un grupo de pingüinos en el lado norte. Pero a nosotros no nos interesa ese lado, nosotros nos dirigiremos al sur, donde está mi madre y el Cuartel General. Varios kilómetros antes de llegar tendremos que enfrentar a los Leopardos Marinos, aquí es donde entrara en juego la Operación previamente planeada. Muy cerca de donde se encuentran estos Leopardos hay una zona donde el hielo nos ayudara. Como verán, solo le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones al plan de Kowalski. –Dijo esto enseñando un documento lleno de garabatos, y siguió explicando la Operación. Cuando termino todos estuvieron de acuerdo y satisfechos con el plan.

Pasaron 18 horas desde esa charla, cuando de repente los pingüinos sintieron como el avión tocaba suelo firme. De inmediato corrieron hacia la caja y Rico se encargo de sellarla rápidamente. El avión se detuvo, el frio ya se sentía conforme se iba abriendo la compuerta de la sección de carga. Los humanos empezaron por las cajas más frágiles, y luego de unos minutos ellos fueron movidos. Skipper miraba por el agujero. Lo primero que noto fue que era de noche, alrededor de las 22 horas, juzgando la posición lunar. Luego pusieron la caja en un camión bastante grande, segundos después el camión arranco sus motores y partió, duro una hora más para llegar a su destino. Cuando llegaron bajaron la caja, la abrieron y los sacaron cuidadosamente.

-Bien muchachos, síganme –Dijo el líder. Se dirigieron hacia un pequeño grupo de pingüinos que ya estaban durmiendo. –Dormiremos un rato aquí y a las cuatrocientas partimos. –Sentencio.

**Espero les haya gustado este cap... Antes de subirlo le hice unas modificaciones...! X ciertoo, les quiero pedir su ayudaa! Alguna sugerencia pra el nombre del padre de Skipper? Esq ya stoy trabajando en ese cap, y mi cerebro no encuentra el nombre ideal! Me ha costado mucho, al contrario q cn el nombre de la mama...! Agradeceria muchisimo sus sugerencias! :D Ah, y sigan dejando sus Reviews!  
><strong>

**Próximo Capitulo: Operación Encierro! ;)  
><strong>


	5. Operación Encierro

**Bueno chicos, aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero les agrade! :3  
><strong>

**5. Operación Encierro**

El cuarteto tenía quizá dos minutos de haberse incorporado a aquel grupo de pingüinos, solo eso basto para que cayeran en un sueño profundo, el viaje había sido largo y cansado. Pasaron las horas y el sol ya empezaba a dar sus primeras señales, en eso Skipper abrió sus ojos azules y se llevo una gran impresión al ver que ya casi el reloj daba las seiscientas horas. Volteo a ver donde se encontraban sus muchachos, le fue un poco difícil encontrarlos entre tanto pingüino. Durante el transcurso de la noche los chicos se movieron de sus lugares inconscientemente, al igual que el resto de pingüinos. Al primero que diviso fue a Cabo, aun dormía.

-¡Cabo despierta! –Dijo Skipper apresuradamente. Su soldado abrió lentamente los ojos y al ver a Skipper al frente suyo se incorporo de una sacudida de plumas, sabía lo que eso significaba.

-¿Qué hora es? –Pregunto Cabo, mirando que ya el sol estaba casi en todo su esplendor.

-Eso no importa Cabo, ayúdame a buscar a Kowalski y a Rico. –Sentencio Skipper.

-¿Pero no estaban con nosotros? –Dijo el pequeño algo extrañado.

-¿Con nosotros? ¡Yo fui el único que me quede en el sitio donde nos posamos anoche! –Dijo Skipper algo molesto. – ¡Ustedes se movieron de su posición! –En realidad Skipper no podía asegurarlo, entre tantos pingüinos era fácil dispersarse. Cabo se mostro sorprendido, no dijo nada y se puso al lado de su líder. Skipper empezó a movilizarse y Cabo le seguía. Cuando de repente observaron a Rico, muy cómodo recostado en el hombro de una pingüina, aún dormía y se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en su pico. Cabo se dejo soltar una risilla al igual que Skipper, pero este último rápidamente salió de la distracción.

-Suficiente Cabo –Y arremetió una cachetada al cadete. –Vamos a despertar a ese Casanova. –Cabo solo lo siguió aun tocándose su mejilla algo molesto, Skipper se reía al igual que el… Llegaron hasta Rico.

-Soldado despierta. –Dijo Skipper con un tono autoritario. Rico no se movió ni un centímetro, pero su acompañante sí.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo la chica -¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Disculpa, pero solo venimos por nuestro experto en armas. –Le respondió Skipper con autoridad.

-Ah sí, Rico –Dijo la pingüina. Skipper y Cabo se miraron con cara de sorprendidos –Yo lo despierto. ¿Rico? Tus amigos están aquí. –Dijo ella, y momentos después Rico despertó.

-Bien soldado, movámonos, ¡Ya es tarde!

-Chi que chi. –Dijo Rico, y se volteo a su amiga y le dio un pequeño picorete. Skipper y Cabo quedaron más sorprendidos, mientras que Skipper rápidamente le puso una aleta a Cabo en los ojos. Y Rico solo se unió a ellos y empezó a caminar despreocupadamente, como lo era característico en el. De repente vieron a Kowalski, que ya se encontraba alerta y apuntando algo en su portapapeles.

-Kowalski –Dijo el capitán –Salgamos de aquí. El científico solo asintió y empezó a moverse. Ya varios metros lejos del grupo de pingüinos, Skipper se volteo a Rico con la intención de cuestionarlo.

-Rico, ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios hacías con esa chica? –Pregunto Skipper con prepotencia. Kowalski abrió sus ojos más de lo normal.

-¿Con una chica? –Dijo Kowalski impresionado. Cabo le platico rápidamente lo sucedido. Mientras que Rico solo se rascaba la cabeza y hacia círculos con una de sus patas…

-Jeje… Ups, lo chento… -Respondió el de la cicatriz. Skipper solo le miro con molestia.

-Que no se repita, ¡Una distracción de esas nos puede costar la vida! –Dijo algo dramático el líder. Rico solo asintió con una risa de picardía… Skipper dio la orden de empezar el recorrido, movió una de sus aletas y todos pusieron sus pechos en la nieve y empezaron a deslizarse.

El cuarteto ya había recorrido unos cuantos kilómetros, 50 para ser exactos. De vez en cuando se detenían a descansar y nuevamente se incorporaban en su recorrido. Skipper miraba de vez en cuando el sol para saber la hora, el desliz les estaba funcionando de maravilla. Cuando de repente Skipper diviso unos montículos de nieve, que ascendían como montañas -Es aquí. -Se dijo para sí mismo, y se detuvo, provocando que el trío también detuviera su marcha…

-Bien soldados, es aquí… -Dijo con un pequeño suspiro. El resto solo se volteo a ver. –Repasemos el plan. ¡Kowalski! –El susodicho saco de nuevo el plano mostrado en el avión y lo puso sobre la nieve.

-En este punto se encuentran nuestras bolas de grasa –Dijo Skipper señalando el punto en el mapa con una de sus aletas. –Aquí, es donde está el acantilado cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo, es aquí donde Kowalski y Rico entran en acción. –Los mencionados asintieron orgullosos. –Y aquí es donde Cabo y yo provocaremos la distracción como sebos, para darles tiempo a ustedes. –Dijo mirando a Rico y a Kowalski. -¿Estamos claros? –Pregunto Skipper. Todos asintieron.

-Excelente muchachos, síganme… -Dijo el capitán. Skipper se empezó a arrastrar lentamente sobre su pecho y el resto le siguió. Llegaron hasta la punta de los montículos y poco a poco asomaron sus rostros sobre estos. Skipper observo detenidamente… ahí estaban los Leopardos Marinos, algunos durmiendo, otros comiendo algo que Skipper no divisaba muy bien por la altura a la que estaban.

-Skipper, ¿Estás seguro de que podrán reunir a todos esos monstruos? –Le consulto Kowalski.

-Claro Kowalski, si no lo hacemos no podremos llegar al Cuartel, y lo más importante, donde mi madre… -Dijo seriamente y con decisión el líder.

-De acuerdo –Respondió Kowalski –Rico y yo nos iremos ya para tomar posición. –Dijo el científico.

-Bien, nosotros esperaremos diez minutos tal y como está previsto para empezar a reunirlos. –Dijo Skipper.

* * *

><p>Kowalski y Rico ya estaban en posición, la distancia en donde se encontraban respecto a donde estaban sus compañeros era de unos 3 kilómetros. Se encontraban encima del acantilado, sobre la gruesa capa de hielo que ahí yacía. Kowalski le pidió a Rico un pequeño cincel, y este empezó a hacer algunos trazos sobre el duro hielo, formando un círculo. Segundos después se dirigió a Rico.<p>

-Rico, pon dentro de los hoyos que realicé minas, y luego cúbrelas con nieve. –El pingüino con "cabello" regurgito unas cuantas minas, en total unas 10, y coloco cuidadosamente las minas dentro de las aberturas e igualmente con cuidado las activo. El riesgo de que una de ellas le explotara era inmenso, pero con la precisión del experto en armas y los cálculos de Kowalski era casi imposible que sucediera. El plan, activar las minas cuando las bestias estuvieran dentro del círculo. Por el movimiento de los Leopardos Marinos era imposible que se activaran, ya que las minas estaban a 40 cm de profundidad, y cubiertas por nieve, ellos se encargarían de activar solo una de las minas a la señal de Skipper.

-Bien Rico, las minas se encuentran separadas una de otra unos 100 metros. –dijo el científico. Para ser más precisos, las minas cubrían una circunferencia de 1 kilómetro, se pueden hacer más o menos una idea de lo grande que es el acantilado, y el área lo suficientemente grande para que todos los leopardos marinos quepan. –Cuando activemos una de ellas el resto se activaran también. –Indico.

-KABOOM, KABOOM, KABOOM… -Decía Rico con mirada de psicópata y una risa que a cualquiera atemorizaría. Kowalski solo lo miraba con cierto horror, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los diez minutos y Skipper se dirigió al cadete Cabo.<p>

-Cabo, tenemos que ser lo más rápido posibles y siempre mantenernos coordinados, un error de movimiento y todo estará perdido… -Dijo.

-Si Skipper, estoy listo. –Dijo Cabo con seguridad. Unos segundos más tarde el dúo se deslizo por un lado de los montículos y se ubicaron varios metros cerca de los Leopardos Marinos.

-Mantente detrás mío Cabo, sal a mi señal y me empiezas a seguir. –Le dijo Skipper. Paso un minuto cuando Skipper se acerco a 2 metros de los enormes animales, por supuesto todos lo notaron.

-Mmm, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Dijo uno de los Leopardos Marinos. –La cena llego a nosotros sin buscarla. –Y sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes. En eso asesto un golpe con su aleta en dirección de Skipper…

-¡AHORA CABO! –Y los dos empezaron a moverse deslizándose. El Leopardo no logro golpearlo, por lo que se molesto y empezó a seguirlos, y el resto de ellos no quisieron dejar pasar la oportunidad de cenar pingüino, así que se fueron encima de Cabo y Skipper.

-Excelente, nos siguen, ¡ahora Cabo maniobra Alfa Tango Delta! –Indico Skipper. Los dos se movieron sincronizadamente, haciendo una especie de círculo y pasando en medio de ellos. Lograron cambiar de dirección fácilmente y así "guiarlos" hacia su destino.

* * *

><p>Kowalski y Rico aguardaban cautelosos y en silencio, detrás de un montículo, alertas a cualquier sonido o movimiento. De repente, sintieron como el grueso hielo temblaba ligeramente…<p>

-Llego la hora… -Dijo Kowalski con tranquilidad mirando a Rico.

-Sí, ¡Kaboom! –Respondió…

-Dame el disparador de mini bombas. –Ordeno Kowalski a su soldado. Si, su soldado, en esta parte de la Operación él estaba al mando y a cargo de Rico. El de la cicatriz obedeció, regurgito una pequeña pistolilla, y adicional a eso una pistola que lanza un pico muy afilado, utilizado para atravesar la nieve. Rico le entrego la pistola a Kowalski y el se quedo con el otro artículo. Cuando vieron a lo lejos unas pequeñas figurillas negras y detrás de ellas una masa gris enorme, se acercaban a gran velocidad.

-Prepárate Rico, no puedes fallar. –Fue lo único que le dijo el Teniente. Treinta segundos después Skipper y Cabo estaban a punto de pasar delante de sus amigos…

-¡Rico, YA! –Grito el líder, y Rico le lanzo la pistola… Skipper dio un brinco, al igual que Cabo, manteniendo la sincronización, y tomo el artefacto en el aire, y se dirigieron hasta el circulo que Kowalski y Rico habían creado. Skipper y Cabo debían ser lo suficientemente rápidos para salir del círculo. Ya estando los dos dentro, se encargaron de dar vueltas en círculo para agrupar a los enormes animales. Cuando así lo hicieron se escucho un grito del líder: -¡AHORA! –Solo eso basto para que Kowalski disparara, debía ser muy preciso, y así fue, la mini bomba dio en el punto deseado, justo encima de una de las minas. Skipper y Cabo se seguían moviendo, solo tenían 10 segundos antes de que explotara el dispositivo.

-10, 9, 8, 7… -Contaba Skipper -6, 5… Y lanzo el pico, que se clavo en un sector de la montaña de nieve endurecida…

-¡Sujétate de mi Cabo! –Y de inmediato Skipper oprimió el botón de la pistola para que esta lo jalara hacia la montaña de nieve. Cabo se pudo sujetar de una de sus patas…

-4, 3, 2, 1… -Contaba Skipper por los aires, al igual que Kowalski lo hacía desde su posición. Se mantuvo el silencio por un segundo, pero luego se escucho la gran explosión… Estallo el pequeño dispositivo y consigo la mina que estaba debajo. Después, lo que sucedió fue un espectáculo geométrico. Al explotar la mina, las que estaban a la par de esta, tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha explotaron sincronizadamente, al igual que activaban las minas consecutivas, parecía un juego de pólvora alrededor de un estadio… Y se lograba escuchar como el grueso hielo se rompía y como los Leopardos Marinos gruñían y gritaban al empezar a caer en el acantilado. Su peso y movimiento facilitaba aún más que la trampa funcionara a la perfección. Mientras que Rico movía su cabeza al compas de las explosiones…

-¡KABLABOOM! ¡KABLABOOM! –Se dejaba decir…

Mientras que Skipper y Cabo terminaban de reunirse con el resto de su equipo, y observaban como la Operación era un éxito. Minutos después todo termino… El equipo decidió salir a verificar, y al asomarse al enorme hoyo que provocaron vieron a los Leopardos Marinos, algunos luchaban por salir, otros yacían inmóviles, era posible que estuvieran muertos, entre ellos mismos provocaron una avalancha, otros estaban heridos…

-Excelente trabajo muchachos. Operación Encierro concluyo con honores. Tus conocimientos con los míos fueron vitales –Se dejo decir Skipper orgulloso, al tiempo que veía a Kowalski. Este solo sonrió.

-Ahora que lo veo Skipper, ¿no era más fácil venirse por este lado sin provocar tanto desastre? –Le consultaba Cabo.

-Pues si Cabo, pero nunca hay que confiarse, además, estos grasientos tienen un excelente olfato y perfectamente nos pudieron haber localizado y preparar una emboscada más adelante, y aparte, que la buena fuerza bruta nunca nos decepciona –Le explicaba el capitán a su soldado.

-¡Si…! –Se dejo oír Rico al escuchar sobre su fiel compañera la Fuerza Bruta.

-¿Tanto apestamos a pescado y para qué provocar más violencia? –Dijo impresionado el cadete. Skipper y el resto rieron.

-Tan inocente como siempre. No Cabo, cada animal tiene un olor especifico, y no necesariamente porque comemos pescado apestaremos tan exageradamente. Y es mejor provocar nosotros la violencia a que ellos la provoquen sobre nosotros. –Le respondió Skipper pacientemente. Estaba de buen humor.

-Bueno chicos, retomemos el rumbo. –Ordeno el capitán comenzando a deslizarse. El resto solo lo empezaron a seguir…

* * *

><p>Los días en casa eran duros, Bridget estaba desesperada. No había tenido noticias de su esposo, su otro hijo pasaba lejos, indiferente a la situación, parecía que estuviera feliz por todo lo que estaba pasando. Lloraba sin cesar, ni el Cuartel General movía sus piezas para intentar dar con aquel que en su época fue el mejor General del Cuartel. Estaba sola, solo esperaba con ansias que en algún momento llegara una carta de su hijo indicando que ya venía en camino, solo eso la tranquilizaría…<p>

-Oh hijo mío… -Se dijo Bridget para sí misma.

**Bueno, hasta aquie este capitulo... He notado que cada vez q avanzo en la historia los capitulos se extienden mas... y eso me gutaa! Como siempre les pido, por favor no dejen de comentar mi historia, y grax a TODOS los que me han sugerido nombres para el padre de Skipper. Aun estoy indecisa, pero espero encontrar ese nombre ideal muuy pronto. Grax en especial a Rudy1098 y a jcmc-123 que no dejan de leer mi fic y siempre dejan reviews!**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: Conociendo al Padre y al Hijo!**


	6. Conociendo al Padre y al Hijo

**Siento la tardanza ENORMEE, tuve problemas con el internet... jejeje! Pero ya esta resuelto... XD! Antes de dejarlos leer hago varias aclaraciones de este cap:**

**-Las letras en cursiva es el relato de Skipper**

** -Las letras en cursiva NEGRITA son los dialogos y ciertas acciones dentro del relato**

**-Las letras NORMALES sonla intervencion de los pinguinos para consultar o decir algo.**

**Sin mas preambulo, que rima con sonambulo... (Jajaja...XD!) les dejo leer trankilos...** disfrutenlo! :)**  
><strong>

**6. Conociendo al Padre y al Hijo**

Los pingüinos seguían con su camino, les quedaban prácticamente 5 horas de recorrido, pero una tormenta de nieve les hizo detenerse. Skipper recordó un lugar donde se podían refugiar y pasar la noche, así que guio a su equipo hacia aquel sitio. Al llegar a su destino sus soldados se impresionaron muchísimo al ver dicho lugar, era una acogedora cueva de hielo, con varias literas algo parecidas a las de su base en Central Park. Además, existía un hoyo donde había municiones médicas.

-Skipper, ¿Cómo sabias de este lugar? –Le pregunto Kowalski observando el sitio.

-Ah, mi padre me lo mostro un día que nos extraviamos. Andábamos pescando y una tormenta de nieve nos hizo perder el rumbo, y por fortuna mi padre estaba conmigo. Confieso que de no ser por el probablemente habría desaparecido y muerto. –Respondió el pingüino de cabeza plana.

-Me acuerdo de tu padre, ¡era un excelente general según me contaron! –Se dejo decir el teniente. En eso Cabo decidió tomar la palabra.

-¿Tú lo conoces Kowalski? –Pregunto el pequeño.

-Así es Cabo. Lo vi una vez en el Cuartel General. –Respondió Kowalski con orgullo. Skipper solo los miraba sonriente, mientras que Rico se adentraba en cada una de las 9 literas para escoger la más cómoda.

-De seguro es un gran líder al igual que el nuestro. –Dijo Cabo felizmente. Skipper sonrió aun más, y se acerco con decisión a sus soldados.

-Muchachos, creo que merecen conocer más de mi padre. ¿Estamos aquí por el no? Así que creo que es importante platicarles sobre él. –Se dejo decir el líder. Cabo se mostro emocionado, estaba a punto de saber más de ese gran general que decía Kowalski y más sobre la vida de su capitán. Rico dejo de buscar el lugar más cómodo y al igual que Cabo se mostro sumamente interesado. Todos tomaron asiento en una de las literas, mientras que Skipper se sentó en el frio hielo…

* * *

><p><em>El General Generalísimo, así le llamaban en el cuartel a mi padre, su nombre es Bradley…<em>

_-_Ah, ya veo porque te molestaste que Julien se nombrara "Generalísimo Rey Julien"… Interrumpió el pequeño Cabo. Skipper solo asintió, a la vez que frunció el ceño recordándolo…

_Al yo salir del cascaron, el tenia un par de años de haberse convertido en General. Mi padre fue el General del Cuartel de la Antártica durante 15 años, prácticamente viví mi niñez con mi padre al frente. Nació en Inglaterra, al igual que mis abuelos, durante un viaje que realizaban ellos. Emigraban hacia un lugar seguro buscando la paz en aquellos días de guerra en Dinamarca…El Cuartel General de Inglaterra lo envió a Dinamarca, comandando un grupo de pingüinos amigos de mis abuelos, que por desgracia perecieron en la guerra. Así que después de ese golpe decidió buscar a mi abuela en uno de los refugios y partir lejos de aquel infierno. Esa sería su última guerra y misión para el Cuartel General de Inglaterra… _

-¿Así que tienes orígenes ingleses? –Le pregunto Kowalski con curiosidad a su líder.

-Se puede decir que si, inclusive orígenes Daneses. Los padres de mi abuela eran daneses… –Respondió. Todos guardaron un gran silencio. Se cuestionaban porque si Skipper tenía orígenes daneses se había convertido en el enemigo número uno de Dinamarca.

_Luego de vivir la guerra, mis abuelos decidieron establecer un hogar en la Antártica, donde encontraron la paz que necesitaban, principalmente mi abuelo. Además, el bienestar de mi pequeño padre era importante en esos momentos. Luego de establecerse en el lado Norte, la vida para mis abuelos giraría en torno a mi padre. Mi abuelo había jurado mantenerlo alejado de aquel mundo hostil y peligroso._

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso Skipper? –Le cuestiono el pequeño Cabo. Rico emitió un Si…

- Mis abuelos le contaron todo esto a mi padre, y él me conto todo eso de niño. Aunque fuera el General del Cuartel siempre estuvo conmigo en todos los momentos importantes.

-Tengo otra pregunta Skipper, pero continua… -Le dijo Kowalski con tono de intriga

_El tiempo pasó y mi padre fue creciendo, alejado de todo aquello que mi abuelo juro. Le tenía prohibido cruzar al lado sur del Ártico. Pero a sus 14 años, mi padre sintió curiosidad de saber porque su padre le mantenía alejado de ese lado. Fue entonces cuando decidió escaparse un día argumentando que iría donde un amigo. Al llegar al lado Sur se sorprendió de lo que sus ojos veían, el Cuartel General de la Antártica. Vio como aquellos jóvenes pingüinos eran entrenados. Según me dijo mi padre, el sintió que ahí estaba su destino y su vocación. Decidió acercarse más, consiguiendo ser visto por un par de soldados. _

_**-Chico, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunto uno de los soldados. Mi padre fue incapaz de responder…**_

_**-De seguro llego tarde al entrenamiento y tiene miedo que el general William lo castigue. –Respondió el otro riendo. –Mi padre solo se quedo inmóvil, y uno de ellos se acerco a él y le dijo:**_

_**-Tranquilo soldado, te infiltraremos en el entrenamiento para que no se den cuenta que llegaste tarde ¿Te parece? –El asintió con una gran sonrisa, le pareció increíble ser parte de aquello que desvelo su mente hacia unos minutos. En fin, los soldados lo infiltraron en un grupo de pingüinos jóvenes, tan jóvenes como él, dirigidos por el general William.**_

_**-Muy bien cabos, ¡muevan ese trasero lleno de plumas! –Se dejo decir el General. –Firmes… y uno y dos y tres. –Todos los pingüinos empezaron a hacer compas con el conteo, mi joven padre se ubico rápidamente e hizo lo mismo. **_

_Al final mi padre termino haciendo todo el entrenamiento de un Cabo principiante perfectamente, e incluso provoco llamar la atención del general William…_

_**-Muy bien soldado, has trabajado excelente. –Le dijo el general. Mi padre solo le sonrió. –Pero dime, ¿De dónde vienes? Es la primera vez que te veo aquí. –Le pregunto. El pensó bien su respuesta…**_

_**-Eso es confidencial. –Le dijo mi padre. William solo se dejo soltar una carcajada y luego le dirigió la palabra.**_

_**-Veo que aprendes rápido. -Dijo. –La confidencialidad es vital en un cuartel… **_

_Mientras el general seguía hablando y hablando sobre confidencialidades, mi padre desvío la mirada hacia una de las bases, y ahí diviso lo más bello que sus jóvenes ojos habían mirado, según me conto…_

-¿Y que fue Skipper? –Pregunto apresurado Cabo.

-¡No me interrumpas soldado! Ya estaba por contarles. –Le reprocho Skipper. Cabo esta vez se enderezo y presto más atención.

_Como les contaba, mi padre vio hacia una de las bases y ahí fue donde vio a mi madre. Estaba terminando uno de los entrenamientos con un grupo de chicas._

_**-…Y por eso es que la confidencialidad es elemental. –Dijo William para concluir.**_

_**-Sí. –Le respondió mi padre instintivamente. No le había prestado ni papa de atención.**_

– _**¿Me disculpa general? –Le pregunto mi padre.**_

_**-Por supuesto soldado, pero antes, ¿vienes mañana? –Le consulto el general.**_

_**-Por supuesto. –Respondió… **_

-Cielos, a mi me gusto mucho adaptarme a los entrenamientos para llegar a ser un cabo de primera clase, y a tu papi solo le tomo unas horas. –Dijo el pequeño Cabo impresionado.

-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien –Decía Skipper entre risas –Más cuando no podías derribar un Pino Ninja. –Todos rieron, mientras a Cabo sus mejillas se le tornaron de rojo. –Volvamos a la historia

_Y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde mi madre se encontraba. Al llegar donde estaba le miro y le dijo decididamente…_

_**-Hola…**_

_**-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le pregunto ella.**_

_**-Mi nombre es Bradley… ¿Y el tuyo?**_

_**-Yo me llamo Bridget.**_

_**-¡Que nombre más hermoso! –Le dijo mi padre. En ese instante ella se ruborizo -¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? –Le consulto mi padre.**_

_**-Me encantaría. Presiento que nos llevaremos muy bien. –Le indico mi madre. **_

_Fueron hacia un pequeño puesto del cuartel, y ahí por primera vez mi padre bebió café con huachinango, y desde entonces es una tradición en nuestra familia. En fin, entablaron conversación y se empezaron a conocer. _

-¡Fascinante! –Dijo Kowalski –Amor en-cuartelado. –Dijo pícaramente, mientras miraba a Skipper con complicidad. Skipper solo le miro dándole una respuesta con su mirada. Y Cabo les miro con intriga, y Rico… Bueno, este solo limpiaba su Bazooka, al mismo tiempo que prestaba atención.

_Después de eso mi padre partió y logro llegar a casa antes del anochecer, no dando sospechas a mis abuelos. Lo único que notaron ellos fue que venía más alegre de lo normal y con un brillo en sus ojos. _

_Tiempo después mi padre se siguió escapando con algún pretexto para ir al Cuartel a los entrenamientos, y por supuesto, a ver a mi madre. Paso poco tiempo y mi padre logro conseguir su primera insignia, estaba feliz._

-Genial. –Dijo el pequeño Cabo. –Pero… ¿Y tus abuelos aun no lo sabían?

-¿Por qué te adelantas joven Cabo? –Dijo Skipper. –Deja y les sigo contando.

_Un día, mi madre llevo a mi padre a un lugar __**ULTRA SECRETO**__, __**CONFIDENCIAL**__. Y ahí fue donde dio inicio la relación de mis padres. _

– ¿Y quién no se enamoraría en un lugar así? –Se dejo oír un susurro de Skipper, mientras dejo ir un pequeño suspiro... Inconscientemente recordaba aquellos días en los que vivió una de sus épocas más hermosas… Logro ser escuchado por el trío, Kowalski solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Así que tu lo conoces Skipper? –Le dijo Cabo. Rico arqueo una de sus cejas y se dejo decir un ujú…

-Este… este… e… ¡No han oído nada! –Dijo Skipper nervioso y moviendo sus aletas en círculos. Y se pensaba para sí: _Estúpido, tú y tus impulsos ocultos… _-Bueno, ¿quieren que les siga contando o no? –Dijo autoritario. Todos asintieron.

_Llego el día en el que mi padre iba a recibir la insignia de capitán. Ya habían pasado 4 años desde que salía a escondidas, y se volvió un experto en escapes. E igualmente tenía ese tiempo de estar con mi madre. Estaban tan felices los dos, pero a mi padre se le fue la alegría al escuchar al general William:_

_**-Bien soldados, mañana es el gran día. Tienen que venir con sus padres para recibir la insignia. –Mi padre no lo podía creer, ¿qué demonios hare? Pensó. Mientras que mi madre le miraba con preocupación, conocía la historia al dedillo.**_

-Ahí es donde quería llegar –Dijo Kowalski –Eso era lo que te quería preguntar, ¿Cómo logro ser general sin el consentimiento de tus abuelos?

-Ves Cabo, esas si son preguntas oportunas. –Replico Skipper.

-Skipper, ¿entonces tu madre también es capitán, es decir, capitana? –Pregunto Cabo.

-¡Afirmatorio! Pero no llego a ejercer como tal. –Cabo quería preguntarle porque, pero no quiso ser inoportuno.

-¿Quieren saber porque? –Se dejo decir Skipper… -Cabo solo frunció el ceño, ¿porque cuando preguntaba era inoportuno y cuando no quiso preguntar si era oportuno? El trío asintió lentamente.

-Mi madre no ejerció como capitana porque tiempo después de casarse con mi padre nació este bombón –Todos rieron –Ella decidió quedarse en casa cuidando de mí, y tiempo después nació mi hermano Edward.

-Un nombre muy varonil para tu "hermano", ¿No lo crees? –Dijo Kowalski con un tono entre divertido y sarcástico… Skipper solo movió su cabeza hacia los lados y rodo los ojos.

-En fin, continuemos. –Indico el líder.

_Mi padre pensaba y pensaba que hacer. Daba vueltas y vueltas dentro del cuartel. En eso William lo observo:_

_**-¿Qué tienes mi capitán? –Le pregunto gentilmente.**_

_**-Mi general… -Y le hizo un saludo militar –No es nada importante.**_

_**-Pues no parece. Deberías estar feliz, mañana es el gran día. –Le cuestiono el General.**_

_**-Es que… El problema es que mis padres no saben que estoy aquí. –Respondió. El general no lo podía creer…**_

_**-¿Pero cómo puede ser? Eres uno de mis mejores soldados, me atrevo a decir que le mejor… ¿Cómo es posible que me lo hayas ocultado todo este tiempo? –Mi padre solo agacho su cabeza y pensó en algo para responder.**_

_**-Lo siento, pero temía ser expulsado. –Respondió con muy poco ánimo y titubeando.**_

_**-Eso es imposible, y lo sabes. Vamos, iré contigo a tu casa. ¡No pueden privarte de algo que te ha costado mucho! –Mi padre solo sonrió, sabía que era la única alternativa si quería lograr ser capitán. La arrogancia y la desobediencia lo había llevado hasta ahí y no quería perder lo que tanto le había costado. –Solo hay una forma de hacer las cosas, ¡A mi manera! –Pensó.**_

-Ya sabemos de dónde sacaste tu arrogancia… -Dijo Kowalski divertidamente. El resto asintieron y se rieron levemente. Skipper solo los miro dándoles crédito, al fin y al cabo él sabía que era un arrogante, y sentía orgullo de ello.

-Y… ¿También tu padre es un paranoico? –Pregunto Cabo. Skipper solo lo miro intrigado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso joven Cabo? –Le cuestiono.

-Creo que Cabo lo que intenta decir es que si tu padre también lleva ese famoso casco de paranoia. –Dijo Kowalski.

-¡Claro! –Respondió orgulloso –El creo eso del casco paranoico en el Cuartel. –El trío solo se observaron deduciendo que de algún lado tenía que existir ese absurdo. Aunque a veces era útil.

-También es inventor de la frase: Un amigo es un enemigo que no te ha atacado. –El trío más se miraron de reojo y rieron.

-¿Y cómo surgió lo del casco de la paranoia Skipper? –Pregunto Cabo. Esta vez no decidió callar.

-Buena pregunta soldado. –Al fin, pensó Cabo, formando una sonrisa. –Veras, antes de que mi padre fuera capitán, había en el cuartel un pingüino llamado Brutus. Ellos eran muy amigos, se conocieron en los entrenamientos. Un día, Brutus invito a mi padre a una "fiesta". Mi padre como buen amigo asistió. Resulta joven Cabo que Brutus le quería tender una trampa…

-¡Cielos! –Dijo Kowalski – ¿Y qué sucedió?

-Sucedió que Brutus no era un verdadero amigo, le tenía envidia a mi padre, y planeo involucrarlo en un escándalo militar, y además alejarlo de mi madre. Si, el también tenía interés en ella. El escándalo consistía en culparlo de robar documentos confidenciales del cuartel. Ese pingüino sabía que mi madre detestaba esos actos. Al final, mi padre logro darse cuenta de todo. Y luego de desenmascararlo se dijo: -Cielos, de verdad que un amigo es un enemigo que no te ha atacado, y además confíe demasiado… ¡Eso es! Siempre llevare un casco de paranoia para no volver a caer. -Y así es como surgió todo esto muchachos. –Dijo Skipper.

-Raaw raaw… -Se dejo decir Rico con molestia, mientras formaba puños con sus aletas.

-Pero bueno, volvamos a la historia. –Dijo el líder.

_Mi padre y el general se dirigían hacia el lado norte. Ya estando en este lado mi padre le indico a William donde estaba su casa. Al estar frente a ella William toco la puerta, y al ver quien le abrió se quedo boquiabierto…_

_**-¿Charles? ¿Eres tú? –Le dijo el general William…**_

_**-¿William? –Dijo mi abuelo. Mi padre se impacto al ver que cada uno se conocía sus nombres…**_

_**-¿Quién es amor? –Sonó en el interior de la casa…**_

_**-¿Sally? –La llamo el general. Al salir mi abuela quedo en shock al verlo.**_

_**-¡Esto es imposible! –Se dejo decir ella. – ¡Te creíamos muerto!**_

_**-¿Muerto? ¿Yo?... Jajaja, ¡Jamás! –Dijo William. –Parecen que no me conocen, soy como el acero. Logre escapar de ese delfín demente… **_

_**-¿Tú conoces a Espiráculo? –Le pregunto mi padre incrédulo.**_

_**-¡Claro soldado! Ese delfín trompa de botella es mi enemigo. Tus padres y yo participamos en un Operativo para acabar con Espiráculo, pero nos sorprendió y yo termine en cautiverio. Pero al final logre escapar –Respondió.**_

_**-Un momento… ¿Soldado? –Pregunto Charles. Mi padre y el general se miraron…**_

_**-Es por eso que estamos aquí Charles. Vengo a pedirte que por favor autorices a tu hijo a ser Capitán en el cuartel general. –Dijo William con fluidez y seguridad.**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿Capitán? Debes estar loco. Espiráculo te lavo el cerebro, ¿es eso, verdad? –Dijo mi abuelo un poco alterado, y viendo a mi padre.**_

_**-No padre, es cierto. Yo… estoy a punto de ser capitán en el cuartel. Seré breve, todos estos últimos cuatro años he estado en el cuartel a sus espaldas. ¡Yo quiero y deseo con todo mi corazón serlo! –Dijo mi padre seguro.**_

-¡Que emocionante! Eres ver a tu padre Skipper, igual de decidido. –Dijo Cabo. El resto solo asintieron dándole crédito al pequeño, y Skipper sonrió.

_**-Eso es una broma, ¿verdad hijo? –Le pregunto mi abuela.**_

_**-No madre, esto es real. Yo quiero ser capitán. –Respondió. Mi abuela en ese instante cayó desmayada. Todos corrieron a auxiliarla y llevarla adentro de la casa.**_

_Mi abuela despertó y miro a todos con extrañeza…_

_**-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto.**_

_**-Te desmayaste, por la impresión. –Le respondió William.**_

_**-¿Por qué hijo, porque? –Le preguntaba ella a mi padre –Es por lo que más luchamos y tú nos haces esto…**_

_**-¿Por qué no quieren que sea lo que deseo con todo mi corazón? –Le reprocho mi padre.**_

_En ese momento mi abuelo los miro a todos y decidió contar el infierno que vivió en la guerra danés… Al fin mi padre pudo comprender muchas cosas._

_**-Es por eso que no te queremos en el Cuartel. –Dijo seriamente Charles.**_

_**-Te entiendo padre, pero no porque tú hayas vivido todo eso significa que yo también. –Le respondió él. Mi abuela miro a mi abuelo con resignación. Sabía que su hijo no iba a desistir, estaba en sus venas luchar por sus anhelos. **_

_**-¿Cuándo es tu ceremonia? –Pregunto mi abuela.**_

_**-Mañana madre, mañana. –Respondió mi padre con serenidad. **_

_**-De acuerdo, si tu padre no va, yo voy. –Dijo. Mi padre casi salta de la felicidad –Es mejor así hijo mío, no quiero que por culpa de un pasado nuestro te veas envuelto en el…**_

_**-¡Gracias madre! –Y la abrazo emotivamente. Mi abuelo se acerco y abrazo a mi padre…**_

_**-**__**Bradley… te deseo mucha suerte, estoy seguro que eres un gran soldado al igual que tu padre. –Dijo Charles. Ambos sonrieron. William estaba satisfecho, y decidió despedirse.**_

_**-Bueno, el trabajo está hecho. Hasta mañana. –Y la familia le respondió al mismo tiempo un hasta mañana. **_

_El resto ya es deducible soldados, mi padre recibió su insignia, y tiempo después se convirtió en general del cuartel. Por desgracia en circunstancias trágicas, ya que William murió durante una emboscada de Espiráculo… Ese maldito delfín… Y es por eso que es nuestro más grande enemigo. _

* * *

><p>-Vaya Skipper, ¡qué historia! Me puso las plumas de punta. –Dijo Kowalski. Cabo asintió con una gran sonrisa, y Rico aplaudía.<p>

-Mi padre es un verdadero pingüino de elite, y además un idealista. –Dijo Skipper. Todos asintieron.

-Pero Skipper, ¿Espiráculo es tan viejo? –Consulto el joven Cabo.

-Ese delfín demente ha logrado con sus inventos alargar su vida, además que los mamíferos viven más que las aves como nosotros. –Respondió Skipper.

-Ya veo. –Dijo Cabo.

-Bueno muchachos, será mejor que descansemos, ya es tarde y ya quiero encontrarme con mi madre. –Ordeno el líder. Los demás obedecieron y se acomodaron en las literas. Mientras que por la mente de Cabo, Kowalski y Rico pasaba el mismo pensamiento: Skipper tiene de donde ser el excelente capitán que es… Y segundos después todos entraron en el mundo del sueño…

* * *

><p>No habían ni pasado tres días que el cuarteto salió del zoológico, ¡Y ya todo era un caos! Julien hacia fiestas todos los días y a todas horas. Joey golpeaba a todos sus visitantes y vecinos. Los chimpancés arrojaban popo descontroladamente, Bada y Bing solo arrojar cascaras de banano a Roy y a los pasillos del zoológico. Marline se estaba volviendo loca, no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que la calmaba era saber que Alice no había notado la ausencia de los chicos.<p>

-Maldición, ¿a qué horas decidieron irse? –Se cuestionaba Marline –Solo espero que regresen pronto o que por lo menos den señales de vida, ¡No podre controlar el zoológico yo sola! –Concluyo la nutria…

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capitulo. A mi en lo personal me gusto mucho (Maxime porque me costo elegir el nombre del padre de Skipper), y ademas porque es el mas largo que he escrito! Por cierto, mil gracias a todos los que me sugirieron nombres...! ;D**

**Próximo capitulo: Descuido Afortunado...! :P  
><strong>


	7. Descuido Afortunado

**Bueno chicos, esta vez decidi actualizar mas rapido, ya tenia el cap listo desde hace unos dias! Como todos habran notado, la mayoria de mis capitulos tienen ciertas aclaraciones, y este no es la excepcion. Lo unico esq esta sera un poco mas complicada.**

**UBIQUEMONOS EN EL ULTIMO ESCENARIO:**

**Los acontecimientos estan en cursiva, pero hay ciertas partes que estan entre parentesis. Que significa esto? Significa que suceden en el MISMO TIEMPO Y ESPACIO, PERO NO FORMAN PARTE DE LO QUE EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL DE ESTE ESCENARIO VIVE EN ESOS ACONTECIMIENTOS. Lo que esta entre parentesis es necesario para que ustedes le vayan tomando sentido a esa historia (Aclaro que son acontecimientos que SI vive y siente el otro personaje).**

**Espero que lo entiendan. Es un poco profundo, pero necesario. Sin mas, les dejo con este capitulo, otro por cierto, de los larguitos!  
><strong>

**7. Descuido afortunado**

Luego de pasar prácticamente 1 día en el refugio, la tormenta ceso, y con ello era tiempo de reanudar el camino para el cuarteto de pingüinos. Skipper salió primero de la cueva de hielo, y observo a su alrededor, viendo como la tormenta les hizo perder la cuenta del tiempo. Observo detenidamente la luna llena y dedujo que eran las 2300 horas. Realmente no tenían tiempo de nada. Lo más desesperante para Skipper es que él y su equipo no habían comido nada, sus municiones de comida se habían agotado, excepto por unos cuantos Winkys que Skipper pidió guardar para su madre. Ese día desde que despertaron en la mañana solo la pasaron haciendo estrategias para futuras emergencias y charlando. Se les paso el tiempo. Skipper llamo a sus hombres y se dirigió a ellos.

-Muy bien soldados, partamos, debemos llegar al amanecer. –Indico el capitán. Los demás asintieron y empezaron a caminar, pero Cabo no se movió de donde estaba.

-¿Qué pasa Cabo? –Pregunto Skipper.

-¿No deberíamos comer aunque sea un Winky primero? –Dijo el pequeño, mientras su estomago rugía estrepitosamente.

-¡Cabo! ¡No hay tiempo! Al llegar donde mi madre comeremos. Además, ¿Qué te dije de esos Winkys soldado? –Reclamo Skipper. Cabo no respondió, solo agacho su rostro y empezó a caminar lentamente, después se empezaron a deslizar.

Kowalski iba deslizándose a la par del cadete, quien no se veía con muchos ánimos…

-Vamos Cabo, anímate. Conoceremos a la madre de Skipper dentro de poco. –Dijo Kowalski. Eso hizo sonreír a Cabo, pero el rugido de su estomago y el hueco que sentía podían mas. En eso Skipper se dirigió a Kowalski.

-Kowalski, ven al frente conmigo, quiero que estés vigilante por si aparece algún enemigo potencial.

-Entendido mi capitán. –Y el teniente se coloco unos centímetros detrás de su líder, dejando a Cabo solo. Rico iba un poco más adelante de Cabo.

Llevaban poco menos de 40 minutos de recorrido, cuando Rico recuerda el sonido de la barriga de Cabo. Le dio un poco de lastima (esto pasa en Rico una vez cada 1000 situaciones), por lo que regurgito un pescado a espaldas de Skipper. Se detuvo levemente, y voltio esperando a que Cabo se acercara, pero Cabo no se veía…

-Ra ra wa ra ba ba… -Dijo Rico gritando, y moviendo sus aletas aun con el pescado en la mano…

Skipper detiene su marcha bruscamente y Kowalski quien va unos centímetros detrás de él le colisiona, provocando que ambos comieran nieve, literalmente. Luego de que ambos pingüinos se levantaran y sacudiesen sus plumas Skipper hablo.

-Kowalski, análisis. –Hablo Skipper

-Parece ser que Rico quiere decirnos algo. –Indica el científico.

-Vaya Kowalski, eres un genio –Dijo Skipper con un enorme sarcasmo. Kowalski frunció el ceño –Quiero algo más concreto. –Termino el líder la frase

-Tal vez algo nos haga falta. –Dijo. Rico sonrió con victoria mientras se tragaba de nuevo el pescado, y Skipper puso su aleta en el mentón y empezó a analizar…

-Oh no, ¿Dónde está el chocolate suizo para mí madre? –Rico se golpeo su cabeza… -¿Cabo te los comiste todos? Te dije que te esperaras a… -Skipper detuvo su regaño al notar que Cabo no estaba.

-Un segundo, ¿Dónde está Cabo, y lo más importante, los chocolates suizos? –Se cuestiono el líder. Rico empezó a decir cosas inentendibles, y como ni Skipper ni Kowalski le entendían regurgito un dibujo. Para ser más claros, el dibujo de Cabo en la caja de ponche en la víspera de navidad, que decía "Missing"…

-¡Nos falta un elemento! –Grito Kowalski.

-¿Cabo desaparecido? ¡Esto es inaceptable en esta unidad! –Dijo Skipper con autoridad.

* * *

><p>Cabo se había desmayado producto del hambre. Estaba débil y solo. De pronto dos enormes figuras se acercan a observar el pequeño bulto negro en la nieve…<p>

-Mira Cook, un pequeño pingüino –Dijo una de las criaturas.

-Sí, esta solo e indefenso Rudy. ¿Qué lo haría estar a estas altas horas de la noche por acá? –Respondió y cuestiono el otro. Ambos se miraron con complicidad y miraron a su alrededor…

-Ya sabemos que debemos hacer. –Dijo Cook. Rudy solo asintió e hicieron lo que debían hacer…

* * *

><p>-Kowalski, posibilidades. –Pregunto el pingüino de cabeza plana.<p>

-Pudo haber sido secuestrado por el abominable pingüino de las nieves. –Respondió el teniente.

-Por favor, esfuérzate más. –Recrimino el líder.

-Tal vez se pudo haber desviado y extraviarse, o descendió un calamar espacial y lo llevo a su reino alienígena. –Dijo Kowalski anotando algo en su portapapeles.

-Esos calamares no se andan con juegos, pero creo más probable la primera opción… ¡Rico! –Concluyo y ordeno Skipper. Rico se puso en posición de perro guía y empezó a "olfatear".

* * *

><p>Luego de varios minutos Cabo despertó. Lo primero que logro escuchar fue su estomago, y segundos después abrió sus ojos y lo primero que observo fue un par de colmillos afilados y muy grandes, y algo de color marrón…<p>

-Oh no, tejones gigantes, mi peor pesadilla. –Grito con pánico el pequeño.

-Tranquilo pequeño pingüino, no te haremos daño –Dijo Cook –Veo que estas hambriento, ten, come un robalito. –Y le puso una bandeja llena de pescaditos. Cabo donde vio aquello le brillaron sus ojos azules más de lo normal, y se abalanzo sobre la bandeja, parecía que no había comido en años. Siguió comiendo, pero segundos después se detuvo…

-Oh, disculpen, que pena. Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado. Soy Cabo.

-Hola Cabo, soy Cook y el es Rudy.

-Mucho gusto –Dijo el pequeño. Los observo detenidamente y su pico se abrió de par en par – ¡Son Morsas!

Cook era la morsa más grande de los dos, con ojos profundamente cafés, mientras que Rudy era más pequeño, con pelaje un poco más claro que su compañero y con ojos verdes.

-Jajaja, así es Cabo. ¿Por qué te sorprende? –Pregunto Cook.

-Hace un tiempo, en donde vivimos llego una Morsa llamada Ronda, no era muy amistosa.

-¿Ronda eh? Así que esa psicópata sigue fastidiando. ¿Y de dónde vienes? –Cuestiono Cook.

-Del zoológico de Central Park…

-Cielos, vienes desde muy lejos. –Dijo impresionado Cook.

-Oh, no debí decir eso, es confidencial. Skipper nos prohíbe hablar de ello. –Cabo al decir eso se recordó de su grupo.

-Cook, ¿Y mis amigos, donde están? –Pregunto Cabo.

-¿Cuáles amigos Cabo? –Contesto e interrogo Rudy en lugar de su compañero.

-Skipper, Kowalski y Rico. ¿No están aquí con nosotros? ¿Y dónde estoy? –Dijo algo alterado.

-Skipper… ese nombre me suena… ¿A ti no Cook? –Pregunto Rudy.

-Tienes razón, me parece familiar. –Respondió la morsa mirando hacia el cielo con sus ojos color café…

-Bueno, respondiendo a tus preguntas. Primero, te encontramos desmayado en el "Paso Helado", segundo, estabas solo, y tercero, estas en nuestra madriguera. –Dijo Rudy. Cabo miro todo el lugar, y se dio cuenta que era una cueva inmensa, muy acogedora.

-¿Desmayado? –Consulto el cadete.

-Sí, desmayado. Y por lo que veo fue producto del hambre. –Respondió Cook

-Cielos… -Dijo Cabo con tono divertido.

* * *

><p>Rico guiaba a Kowalski y a Skipper, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde Cabo había estado desmayado. Rico señalo con su aleta el lugar.<p>

-Kowalski, análisis. –Ordeno Skipper. Kowalski miro el lugar, lo toco y olio la nieve.

-Definitivamente estuvo aquí, hace aproximadamente 50 minutos juzgando lo fresco de la marca y el calor. Además, hay rastros de Winky… -Dijo esto oliendo la nieve por segunda vez.

-Excelente Kowalski. Ahora lo difícil será saber qué dirección tomo. –Se cuestionaba el líder. En eso Kowalski se quedo observando un poco más la nieve y detecto unas huellas…

-Mira Skipper –Llamo el teniente a la vez que señalaba –Parecen ser huellas de…

-¡Morsas! –Completo Skipper la frase – ¡Témpanos de Hielo! No uno de mis muchachos. ¡Rico! –Y el susodicho comenzó a guiarlos siguiendo las huellas que aun estaban visibles.

* * *

><p>Cabo termino de comer casi por completo la bandeja. Estaba más que satisfecho.<p>

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo el cadete muy agradecido.

-No tienes porque agradecer. –Respondió Cook. –A nosotros nos gusta ayudar. –Cabo solo sonrió.

-Pero cuéntanos, ¿Qué haces aquí con tu grupo? –Pregunto Rudy.

Cabo estaba a punto de responder, cuando de repente las luces de la acogedora cueva se apagaron. Cabo solo escucho un gran alboroto que le rodeaba. Luego de unos cuantos minutos el silencio invadió el sitio, Cabo sintió miedo de aquello, y segundos después las luces regresaron. Lo primero que vio el pequeño fue a las morsas en el suelo y atadas con una soga, y un poco torpes por el golpe que recibieron en sus nucas.

-Espero y hayan aprendido la lección, ¡Nadie se mete con uno de mis muchachos, y menos un par de mamíferos acuáticos como ustedes!

-¡Skipper! –Grito Cabo feliz y corrió hacia donde su líder a darle un abrazo.

-¡No me vuelvas… eh digo, no nos vuelvas a asustar así joven Cabo! ¿Entiendes? –Dijo Skipper apartando al pequeño de su cuerpo.

-Sí señor. –Respondió el pequeño. En eso Cook despierta del todo.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí soldado? –Pregunto Skipper con cierta molestia. En eso una voz interrumpió la interrogación…

-¿Skipper? ¿Eres tú? –Pregunto.

-Cook, viejo amigo. –Respondió alegremente. Y se dirigió hasta el enorme animal para extenderle su aleta, y por supuesto desatarlo al igual que a Rudy.

-Ya comprendo porque dijiste que te sonaba el nombre de Skipper. –Dijo Cabo con entusiasmo.

-¡Cabo! ¡Te he dicho que no digas mi nombre a desconocidos, es confidencial! –Reclamo el capitán.

-Tranquilízate Skipper, yo no soy ningún desconocido. –Dijo Cook riendo. Skipper sonrió.

-Sí, ¿pero qué tal si no hubieras sido tú? –Le cuestiono el líder.

-Tienes razón, pero dejemos eso a un lado. –Respondió Cook. En eso Rudy termino de incorporarse, y saludo a Skipper.

-¿De dónde se conocen ustedes? –Consulto Kowalski dudando de aquello.

-Ellos eran voluntarios en el cuartel. Siempre me ayudaban a llegar a tiempo a casa cuando salía con…

-¿quad sala quen? –Pregunto Rico con cierto disgusto. Kowalski de nuevo solo negaba con su cabeza, y Cabo solo rio sospechando de aquella frase que había escuchado en el avión.

-¿Qué dijo tu amigo Skipper? –Pregunto Cook confundido.

-Con mis amigos Rico, con mis amigos. –Respondió Skipper titubeante. Cook no tuvo necesidad de preguntar de nuevo. Rico se dejo decir un uff aliviado.

-Vamos Skipper, siéntete en tu casa, y ustedes también, los amigos de Skipper son mis amigos. –Invito Cook cortésmente.

Kowalski y Rico ya iban a tomar asiento cerca de la mesa al ver la bandeja en la que se le había servido a Cabo, con un par de pescados. Al igual que Cabo, se encontraban hambrientos.

-Nos encantaría mis queridos amigos, pero mis muchachos y yo estamos en una misión y debemos irnos al cuartel, ¿No es así chicos? –Y Skipper volteo a ver hacia donde estaban Rico y Kowalski. Estaban devorándose los pescados.

-¡Lo mismo que le dije a Cabo se les digo a ustedes, comemos donde mi madre! –Dijo Skipper con autoridad.

-Ah, ahora veo porque encontramos a Cabo desmayado en el "Paso Helado" Skipper. –Dijo Rudy un poco molesto. Skipper cambio completamente su expresión. Y Kowalski y Rico dejaron de devorarse el pescado para dejar notar una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Eh? ¿Desmayado? –Pregunto el de la cabeza plana.

-Sí, DESMAYADO POR EL HAMBRE. –Respondió con notable molestia Cook. -¡Me extraña que hayas sido descuidado Skipper, es por eso que Cabo esta en nuestra casa! De no ser porque a estas horas hacíamos un último reconocimiento tal vez Cabo no estuviera aquí… –Skipper sintió pena, cosa que casi nunca le sucede. Se dirigió hacia Cabo, que estaba sentado en un sofá.

-Lo siento joven Cabo, solo pensé en llegar pronto con mi madre. –Se disculpo el capitán. Cabo le sonrió.

-Tranquilo Skipper, sé que anhelas ver a tu madre de nuevo. Además no teníamos municiones de comida, solo los Winkys. –Dijo el joven Cabo.

-Ya me extrañaba que el Skipper que conozco hiciera algo así. –Dijo la morsa más grande.

-Tú sabes que no soy así viejo amigo. Pero no podemos quedarnos. Tenemos que estar en el cuartel para el amanecer. –Conto Skipper.

-Descuida Skipper, deja que tus muchachos coman. Al igual que en aquellos tiempos –Y le guiño un ojo al líder –tenemos un túnel, y utilizándolo en menos de 2 horas estarás en el Cuartel. –Indico Cook felizmente.

-Oh… Siendo así, ¡Que venga el pez! –Dijo Skipper, y tomo asiento en la mesa junto con sus amigos. Estaba hambriento, pero como todos sabemos Skipper es un poco orgulloso.

Luego de quedar con sus estómagos llenos de huachinango y robalito, decidieron reposar y dormir un poco antes de partir. Skipper conocía el tipo de túneles que construían las morsas, eran enormes, pero llenos de grietas. Buscaron un lugar cómodo y durmieron un poco. Horas después Skipper despertó y hablo a sus muchachos.

-Bien chicos, es hora de partir. –El trío solo se puso de pie.

-Bien, síganme. –Indico Cook, seguido de Rudy, ambos despertaron al escuchar a Skipper. El cuarteto los empezó a seguir.

-Están de suerte mi amigo, porque si seguían por esa ruta que llevaban no hubieran podido llegar debido a que el puente colapso. Hubieran tenido que devolverse y tomar otra ruta aun más larga o esperar una solución. –Contaba Rudy.

-Vez joven Cabo, sirvió de algo que no te dejara comer un Winky. –Dijo Skipper. Todos rieron.

-Bueno amigos, es aquí. –Dijo Cook señalando un túnel.

-Excelente Cook. Te lo agradezco muchísimo. –Y Skipper le hizo un saludo militar. –Bien muchachos, entremos.

-Suerte. –Les deseo Cook y Rudy en coro. Los pingüinos solo les sonrieron en el interior del túnel.

* * *

><p>La chica dormía plácidamente…<p>

_La pareja se encontraba sentada en el borde del lago, jugando con el agua al mover sus patas en la misma. Ella se mantenía recostada en el hombro de su macho, y este le acariciaba su cabeza. Se mantenía un silencio, pero un silencio de aquellos que manifestaban paz y tranquilidad, pero ella decidió romperlo…_

_-¡Que hermoso atardecer Skippy, parece el más puro que mis ojos hayan visto!_

_-Tienes razón mi pingüinita. Pero ya es tarde y debemos volver a casa…_

_-¡NO! Yo no quiero ir a mi casa. Para llegar y que sea el mismo infierno de siempre. Tú sabes que mis padres no dejan de pelear… -Dijo con tristeza y poniéndose de pie instantáneamente. Skipper la imito._

_-Lo sé Sophia, pero debemos irnos, se preocuparan por ti y mis padres igual por mí…_

_-¿Tú me amas Skipper? –Pregunto con fervor._

_-¿Qué huachinango de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que te amo, más que a mi vida, lo sabes… -Le dijo mirándole con ternura._

_-Entonces… -Dijo algo titubeante –Quédate conmigo…_

_Skipper dejo de verla con ternura y le dio una mirada de confusión…_

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-¡Quédate conmigo Skipper, pasa conmigo esta noche!_

_El pingüino quedo perplejo al escuchar esa petición…_

_-Pero Sophia… Nuestros padres nos mataran si no llegamos. Y además yo siempre te he respetado, no quiero…_

_La aleta de la pingüina se poso en el pico de Skipper_

_-Lo sé Skipper, es por eso que quiero que pases la noche conmigo, me has demostrado un amor incondicional. Te lo estoy pidiendo… Quiero que este hermoso lugar que siempre nos ha acompañado sea testigo de nuestro amor…_

_Ella le miro con esos hermosos ojos color cielo, de un modo suplicante. De verdad ella deseaba quedarse en ese sitio y entregar toda su vida a aquel pingüino… __**(**__Skipper le miro, le era inútil ignorar esos ojos que tanto le desvelaban, y aquella figura celestial que se le acercaba a pequeños pasos. El pingüino sabía en su interior que era lo que más deseaba su alma… Pero a la vez era lo que más deseaba evitar. Sabía que a pesar que se amaran, ese acontecimiento significaría mucho en la vida de ambos__**)**__. Se acerco a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo…_

_-Tú sabes que por ti doy la vida, sabes que por ti mataría si es preciso, y sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, y por ti mi ángel hare lo que sea… -Le susurro Skipper a su oído, de un modo tan sensual pero a la vez lleno de amor puro. __**(**__El pingüino no lo pudo evitar, la amaba demasiado, aunque sabia en su interior que estaba por cometer un error__**)**__._

_Ella sintió como le temblaban sus patas. Podía jurar que caería… Le miro por unos segundos con una sonrisa turbia, y momentos después poso su pico en el de su amado… Fue un beso lleno de un amor y una pasión que solo el mismo Cupido pudo haber creado con una de sus flechas. Skipper se dejo llevar por aquel mágico y romántico momento, y con la mayor delicadeza recostó a Sophia en la fría nieve… _

_-No importa lo que pase Sophia, recuerda que eres mi vida entera, ¡Te amo! –Le dijo el pingüino __**(**__Con el mayor sentimiento y a la vez con un inmenso dolor…__**)**_

_-Yo también te amo Skipper… ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto? –Consulto la chica._

_-Shhh, no importa, solo recuérdalo siempre y confía en mí –Le respondió el joven y enamorado Skipper._

_-Confió en ti… -Respondió Sophia._

_Skipper le miro profundamente y le sonrió. Momentos después ambos pingüinos solo se dejaron llevar por el amor inmenso que sentían el uno por el otro y por aquel sitio que vio nacer su amor…_

Sophia dio un brinco de su cama, pegando su cabeza contra el respaldar. Se sobo su cabeza producto del golpe, y luego se incorporo y se sentó en la misma.

-Fue solo un sueño, un hermoso sueño… -Se dijo la chica para sí misma. Se preguntaba porque su mente decidió volver a reproducir aquel momento vivido hace algunos años.

-Ay Skipper… Solo tú me haces temblar al hablarme al oído. –Dijo Sophia con una inmensa sonrisa, y segundos después recordó que todo lo que había sufrido algún tiempo después de ese acontecimiento fue por causa de dicho pingüino… Al recordar esto frunció el ceño…

-¿Por qué Skipper, porque? –Se preguntaba, y se sumió en un llanto solo perceptible para ella misma…

Inconscientemente su corazón sentía a cada minuto que aquel pingüino estaba de nuevo, cada vez más cerca de ella…

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bueno, buenooo... Hasta aqui este capitulo! Espero les haya gustado y agradado, y que hayan entendido ese ultimo escenario. Algunos se preguntaran porque aun no sabemos sobre Bridget, pues para el proximo capitulo ya la tendremos con nosotros! X cierto, para ese si dudare en actualizar... :/**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Regreso y Pistas! ;)**


	8. Regreso y Pistas

**Saludos chicos! Siento la tardanza, enserio... Estuve un poco ocupada y con deficit de inspiracion, pero luego de leer sus valiosos comentarios decidi esforzarme un poco y he aqui el resultado. Aun asi no acostumbro a tardar tanto en actualizar...! :) **

**Sin más demora de la causada, les dejo con este capitulo. Que lo disfruten!  
><strong>

**8. Regreso y Pistas**

-Animo muchachos, falta poco. Ya veo una pequeña luz. –Indico Skipper. El túnel era oscuro y el grupo veía gracias a unos cascos con linternas que el pingüino de talento explosivo regurgito.

-¡Malditas grietas! –Se escucho un grito de Kowalski, que hizo eco en el túnel –Mi patita, mi patita… -Decía brincando por el dolor.

-Shhhh, silencio Kowalski. Nos acercamos a la salida –Ordeno Skipper –No sabemos quien pueda estar aguardando. –Avanzaron un poco más y llegaron al lugar de donde provenía la luz, afloraba de un pequeño hoyo, hecho en lo que tenia apariencia de un muro de hielo sumamente grueso. Skipper lo examino y llamo a su hombre de estrategias.

-Kowalski, inspección. –Ordeno el capitán.

-Saldremos solo derribándolo –Dijo Kowalski

-Opciones para derribar muro. –Dijo Skipper.

-Se me ocurre un pequeño Kaboom de Rico. –Respondió. Rico rio y saco de su pico un cartucho de dinamita ya encendido.

-¡KABOOM! –Decía Rico exaltado.

-No, podríamos llamar la atención con un Kaboom –Dedujo Skipper –Dame otras opciones. –Y Skipper apago la mecha del cartucho, provocando que Rico entristeciera.

-Podríamos empezar a cavar, solo que por las temperaturas heladas duraríamos poco mas de 3 horas. –Indico el científico.

-¡Sagrado polo sur! No podemos tardar tanto. De nada nos serviría haber ahorrado tiempo –Dijo el capitán. En eso el único pingüino que no había hablado lo hizo.

-¿Y qué tal si Rico regurgita el lanza llamas y derrite el muro de hielo? –Sugirió Cabo.

-Ahhhhhggg, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí? –Se reprochaba el científico golpeándose contra el muro del túnel. Todos lo miraron con confusión, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de arrebatos por parte del más alto de los cuatro.

-¡Excelente joven Cabo, brillante! –Le felicito el líder a su soldado. –Rico, lanza llamas. –No había ni terminado la frase cuando ya Rico tenía el aparato en sus aletas. Lo encendió y puso las llamas al contacto con el muro, y poco a poco empezó a derretirse, la tarea duro solo unos veinte minutos.

-¡Perfecto! –Dijo Skipper con acento inglés –Saldré primero a verificar que no haya nadie en el perímetro. –El líder salió y verifico que no había nadie, hizo una seña y sus soldados salieron.

-Bien muchachos, observando el lugar estamos a menos de 500 metros del cuartel y 600 metros de mi casa. Eso mismo se encuentra detrás de esas montañas. –Dijo eso señalando las montañas.

-¡Yupi! –Celebraba el más joven con pequeños brinquitos, tomando de las aletas a Kowalski y Rico, y empezaron a hacer "ronda". Skipper se aproximo a ellos y le dio una cachetada a cada uno.

-¡Compórtense soldados! Ahora tapemos ese hoyo que dejamos, no hay que dejar evidencia. –Ordeno. Entre todos hicieron una especie de bola de nieve y ocultaron el hoyo por el que salieron.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el cuartel, cuando un ruido los hizo ponerse alertas y en posición de ataque. En eso un pingüino salió de un montículo de nieve.

-Identificación. –Ordeno el pingüino a la vez que les apuntaba con un arma.

-Capitán Skipper, Teniente Kowalski, Sargento Rico y Cabo de primera clase. –Le dirigió Skipper la respuesta al pingüino, y señalando a cada uno de sus compañeros.

-Espera… ¿Skipper? –Pregunto el pingüino confundido…

-Esa voz latosona yo la conozco… ¡Mike! –Dijo el líder.

-¡Skipper! Tanto tiempo, ¿Dónde te habías metido enanito? –Consulto Mike. Skipper le frunció el ceño. Los demás le miraban con cuidado. Era un pingüino alto, no tan alto como Kowalski pero si más alto que Rico, tenía una mancha blanca en su aleta izquierda y ojos de un color rojizo.

-Eso es confidencial. –Le respondió Skipper autoritariamente.

-Así que comandas un grupo de pingüinos, no me extraña. –Dijo Mike.

-Sí, sí. ¿Te mandaron por fin a hacer algo útil? –Le pregunto Skipper con tono burlón.

-Claro enanin, no como tú que siempre te andabas escabullendo para irte con tu "amiga" –Le respondió Mike victorioso. Skipper se quedo helado, más que la temperatura actual de -5° bajo cero. El resto solo se miraron. A Kowalski no le sorprendió, como se ha mencionado varias veces en esta historia. El teniente conocía los detalles a la perfección.

-Eran órdenes del General Ryan, lo sabes muy bien, no me salgas con estupideces. –Se las ingenio rápidamente Skipper. Al fin y al cabo su respuesta tenía argumentos validos.

-Digamos que si "Skippy" –Dijo Mike riendo – ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen si se puede saber?

-A donde mi madre. –Le indico Skipper. El grupo se sorprendió que le dijera al latoso hacia donde iban. ¡Cielos, se supone que es "confidencial"!

-Me lo supuse, y dime ¿Cómo está tu papi? –Dijo el de los ojos rojizos con tono de burla. Skipper respiro profundo, por poco se le abalanza al pingüino a darle una paliza, pero su dignidad se lo impidió.

-Vamos chicos, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar a este latoso. –Ordeno el capitán. Empezó a caminar y el resto le siguieron.

-¡Ten cuidado con la capitana Skipper, te puede bajar las defensas! –Grito Mike riendo estrepitosamente. El trío miro a Skipper y este negó con su cabeza y alzando sus hombros, indicando que no sabía de qué demonios hablaba el pingüino. Luego dejo que los chicos caminaran unos metros delante de él, y miraba hacia a la nada, mientras se puso a pensar: _¿Qué quiso decir ese latoso con eso? _ Rápidamente salió de su concentración y alcanzo a sus soldados.

-Vaya Skipper, que emoción. Ya quiero conocer a tu mami. –Dijo con entusiasmo el más joven del cuarteto.

-Mami. –Se dejo oír Rico aplaudiendo y brincando.

-Y eso no es nada soldados, tienen que probar el guiso exquisito que hace a base de sardinas mediterráneas.

-Uhmmm juuum… Manifestó Rico mientras dejaba colgar su lengua.

-Ya quiero probar esa delicia Skipper. –Hablo el científico, y al igual que Rico dejo ver su rosada lengua.

Tanto hablar de comida hizo que esos 500 metros los recorrieran como el viento, y cuando los cuatro alzaron su vista sonrieron, al ver que tenían frente a ellos el Cuartel General de la Antártica. Ahora solo debían caminar unos pocos metros más para llegar a su destino.

* * *

><p>-Al fin te dignas a aparecer –Decía Bridget al menor de sus hijos –Me tenias con una horrible angustia…<p>

-No seas dramática madre, solo estuve fuera 3 días…

-¿Y tienes el descaro de decirlo así, como si nada? –Dijo molesta la pingüina -¿Acaso no te importa la situación que estamos viviendo?

-¿Viviendo? No hables en plural, TÚ eres la que te mortificas. Sé que papa está bien. No es que no me importe, simplemente no dejo de vivir mi vida. –Concluyo Edward mirándole seriamente. Bridget guardo un silencio de esos incómodos. Su hijo esta vez tenía razón, debía mostrarse fuerte y no como una pingüina cualquiera. Pero ese silencio se rompió al escuchar un "toc toc" en su puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser tan temprano? –Se pregunto Bridget –Ah, de seguro es "alguna de tus amigas" que vienen a pedirte que te vayas de fiesta de nuevo. –Dijo haciendo con sus aletas las comillas.

-Ay ya basta madre, es que de verdad cuando te pones paranoica no hay quien te controle. Ya eso está superado. –Dijo el pingüino refiriéndose a su vida personal –Yo abriré.

Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta, y la abrió… Un silencio invadió el sitio, solo dejo abrir su pico más de lo normal, casi tocaba el suelo.

-¿Quién es hijo, porque no dices nada? –Pregunto algo preocupada su madre. Desde la panorámica a la que se encontraba no podía distinguir quién o quienes estaban en la puerta.

-¡Por las barbas de mi tía Rogaciana! Edward, quita esa cara de idiota y déjanos pasar… -Sonó la voz del líder de los pingüinos comando. Edward solo se aparto no quitándoles la vista a aquellos visitantes que entraban en su casa… Bridget se quedo paralizada al ver a su hijo entrando. Tuvo que abofetearse varias veces para comprobar que no fuera una ilusión…

-¿Skipper? ¿Realmente estas aquí? –Pregunto desconcertada.

-Afirmatorio. –Respondió el aludido.

A la pingüina se le formo una enorme sonrisa en su pico, me atrevo a decir que por poco se sale de los límites de su rostro, sus ojos le brillaron por completo y dejo soltar un grito…

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhh Skippy, hijo mío! –Y se abalanzo hacia el pingüino con una fuerza que por poco se caen ambos al frio suelo. Lo abrazo dejando ir un pequeño llanto en el hombro de su hijo.

-Hijo mío, como te he extrañado. –Dijo Bridget. Skipper la abrazo fuertemente, tenia tantos años de no recibir un abrazo de su madre…

-Yo también madre, te he extrañado muchísimo. –Respondió el de la cabeza plana con un tono de voz suave y de gran afecto, a la vez que abrazaba aun más a su madre. El resto de los chicos solo miraban un tanto consternados y extrañados, más Rico, quien por poco sale de la casa. En eso Skipper recordó que su equipo estaba ahí, mirándole, por lo que soltó a su madre bruscamente…

-Y bien, quiero ver esa carta madre. –Dijo Skipper con autoridad. Bridget solo le miro un poco extrañada, de un pronto a otro su hijo volvió a ser el militar que era.

-No seas descortés Skipper. ¿No me vas a presentar a tu grupo? –Pregunto ella con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Ah sí. El es Rico nuestro experto en armas.

-Mucho gusto Rico. –Dijo Bridget extendiendo su aleta. Rico sonrió y también le extendió su aleta, y ella le dio un gran abrazo. Estaba tan feliz de poder tener a los amigos de Skipper en casa. Rico se sonrojo un poco por el gesto.

-Este es Cabo. Es un Cabo.

-Un placer señora, me alegra conocerla. –Dijo el pequeño efusivamente.

-Lo mismo digo Cabo. –Respondió ella, e igualmente le abrazo.

-Y este es Kowalski. Es el estratégico del grupo. –Concluyo el líder. Bridget tuvo que subir la mirada para verlo. Era el doble del tamaño de ella.

-Encantada Kowalski. –Dijo extendiéndole su aleta. Kowalski se quedo como hipnotizado…

-_Cielos, realmente que es muy bella. Ya comprendo porque el padre de Skipper dijo que era lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían mirado. _–Se pensó el más alto. Y de verdad que la madre de Skipper era hermosa. Era un poco más pequeña que su hijo mayor, con ojos profundamente entornados y de color miel claro combinado con un verde musco, sus plumas brillaban más que las de cualquier otro pingüino, y tenía un color carmesí natural en sus mejillas. Kowalski salió de su distracción al sentir un codazo de su líder en su estomago, que le miraba con recelo.

-Me da mucho gusto conocerla señora. Estábamos muy ansiosos por estar aquí. –Dijo Kowalski agachándose un poco extendiéndole su aleta, y como ya lo había hecho Bridget con los otros, le dio un abrazo, claro, Kowalski no evito sonrojarse.

-No me llamen "señora", llámeme Bridget por favor. –Dijo cortésmente. Los chicos sonrieron a la petición de la madre de Skipper.

-Y Skipper, ¿Manfredi y Johnson no vienen con ustedes? –Pregunto con inmensa curiosidad la pingüina y viendo hacia la puerta, esperando ver al par de pingüinos entrar de la nada, como siempre lo hacían. Los chicos guardaron un enorme silencio, Skipper no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Ah, de seguro se quedaron en su cuartel cuidando. –Dijo feliz Bridget.

-No madre, Manfredi y Johnson ya no están con nosotros. Ellos murieron. –Dijo Skipper con mucha tristeza. Bridget puso sus aletas en su pico, sorprendida de escuchar aquello.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser? De verdad lo siento, no lo sabía. Es que desde que dejaste de escribirme ya no se más de lo que ha pasado en tu vida Skipper. –Indico Bridget.

-Lo siento mama, es que ahora paso un poco ocupado cuidando el zoológico y además que era Manfredi quien me ayudaba a escribir en humano. Y sobre tu pregunta, solo puedo decir que regresaron en un sobre manila. –Dijo Skipper. Bridget solo guardo silencio. En eso Edward hablo.

-Y yo que hermanito, ¿estoy pintado o qué? –Reclamo su hermano, bueno, casi "hermana". Era un pingüino un poco más pequeño que Rico, con los mismos ojos azules de Skipper y a simple vista cualquiera diría que es un verdadero macho. Y es que tenía una postura y voz envidiable a pesar de ser "diferente" a los machos de su especie. Este conservaba su aspecto varonil y al contrario de Skipper no tenía su cabeza tan plana.

-Jajaja, lo siento Edward –Dijo Skipper, y se dirigió a darle un pequeño abrazo a su hermano –Me alegra que estés bien.

-A mi también hermano, y me alegra que tengas amigos tan guapetones. –Dijo divertido y mirando al pingüino de talento explosivo. El resto solo abrieron los ojos asustados, y Rico dejo ver una mueca "aléjate de mí", mientras que formaba puños.

-Woo woo woo, ellos son mis soldados, y son 100% MACHOS. –Dijo Skipper sacando pecho y alejándose de su hermano.

-Lo sé hermanito, solo lo dije por impulso. Sabes que yo respeto a tus amigos. –Dijo entre risas. Skipper también rio. Bridget interrumpió la plática.

-Oh, he sido muy descortés con ustedes chicos, tomen asiento. ¿Quieren algo de comer? –Pregunto Bridget.

-Mama, ¿No sería mucho pedir que prepararas ese guiso de sardinas del mediterráneo tan delicioso? –Consulto Skipper.

-Qué casualidad hijo, porque estoy terminando de cocinar ese guiso que tanto te gusta. Dentro de poco estará listo. –Respondió. Todos los presentes sonrieron, y ella se marcho a la cocina y segundos después la sala se invadió de un delicioso olor que abriría el apetito a cualquiera…

-¡PEZ! –Gritaba Rico.

-Exacto mundo Rico. –Dijo Skipper alegremente. Todos los presentes tomaron asiento. El equipo de Skipper observaba con detenimiento el sitio. Era una casa muy acogedora, hecha a base de bloques de hielo y alguno que otro bloque de madera, con una sala amplia, comedor, cocina y contaron cinco puertas, todas hechas de madera, equivalentes a cuatro cuartos y el sanitario.

-Casa hecha a principios del siglo XX, en muy buen estado. –Analizaba Kowalski.

-Así es soldado. Estaba en total abandono hasta que mis padres decidieron arreglarla.

-Hicieron un gran trabajo Skipper. –Hablo Cabo.

-Bien, bien, bien. Qué tal si mientras esperamos me cuentas que has pasado todos estos años hermanito. –Consulto su hermano menor.

-Por supuesto Edward –Respondió el líder. Rico y Cabo se voltearon a ver y luego prestaron muy atentos atención a las palabras que salían del pico de Skipper –Pero te lo contare luego, ahora no. –Dijo el pingüino. Rico y Cabo soltaron un ahhhhh lamentoso.

-De acuerdo Skipper. ¿Y desde cuando eres el líder de estos pingüinitos? –Consulto divertido.

-Desde hace varios años. Por lo menos a Kowalski lo conozco desde aquel día, luego fui conociendo al resto. –Respondió Skipper. –Y tú, ¿Volviste al cuartel?

-Sabes que nunca me gusto este asunto de ser militar hermanito, por eso no volví. No pase de ser sargento. –Dijo Edward.

-¿Sargento? Cielos. Yo aun no asciendo de rango. –Dijo el más joven.

-No es nada difícil, solo es cuestión de… ah no lo sé… -Indicaba Edward.

-Eso es de familia Cabo. –Menciono Skipper orgulloso. Todos rieron. En eso una voz delicada interrumpió las risas.

-Está servido. –Indicaba la madre de Skipper. Todos acudieron al comedor, y de inmediato empezaron a comer el manjar. Además de el guiso Bridget coloco para todos una taza de café con huachinango…

-Esta delicioso señora, perdón Bridget. –Se autocorrigió Kowalski. El resto solo dejaron escapar un Uju…

-Qué alegra mucho que les gustara. –Dijo ella.

Paso aproximadamente una hora desde que comieron, cuando Bridget decidió recoger la mesa. El más joven muy amablemente le ayudaba a recoger y limpiar algún derrame de guiso en la mesa. Luego ella se retiro por unos minutos y cuando regreso traía algo en sus aletas.

-Esta es hijo… la carta… -Dijo con cierto temor y entregándosela a su hijo.

-A ver que tenemos aquí –Y abrió el sobre y observo con detenimiento la carta…

-Kowalski inspección y rastreo. –Ordeno entregándole la carta al teniente. Este la tomo y la empezó a ver detenidamente, mientras tocaba los trazos de la tinta y cualquier otra cosa que encontrara.

-Tinta indeleble, escrita por algún animal punzante ya que hay varios cortes en el papel. Detecto… -Tuvo que lamer aquella sustancia para tener la certeza -¿Crema a base de rosas? –Dijo incrédulo.

-¿Una chica? –Consulto su líder. Kowalski analizo una respuesta mientras veía más profundamente el papel y el sobre.

-Lo dudo Skipper. Una chica no sería tan descuidada como para derramar una crema. –Respondió el científico.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué más tenemos soldado? –Dijo Skipper. Esta vez el científico olisqueo el papel.

-Huelo a algodón de azúcar, grasa y algo de sardina, además de una esencia a… salchicha ahumada Skipper. –Termino el teniente de inspeccionar.

-¡Angulas al mojo de ajo! –Expreso Skipper -¡Espiráculo! Es lógico que se traslado desde Coney Island y puso a una de sus langostas a escribir la carta mientras le dedicaba una hora a la cremita de rosas. –Todos pusieron una cara de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo divertida por el detalle de la cremita.

-¿Espiráculo? ¿Estás seguro hijo? –Consulto su madre preocupada.

-Absolutamente madre. Kowalski, ¿No lograste descifrar una ubicación? –Pregunto el líder.

-Negativo Skipper, solo eso que te dije. –Dijo el pingüino con cierto tono de decepción.

-No te preocupes soldado. Es obvio que ese demente planeo todo muy bien esta vez, trayendo todo desde Coney Island no lo lograremos ubicar tan fácil. –Concluyo el capitán.

-Vaya, ¿entonces ese delfín si existe? Pensé que todo eso era pura paranoia. –Dijo Edward sorprendido.

-¿Estas demente hermano? Ese delfín es más que malvado, y esta vez se paso. –Dijo molesto Skipper, a la vez con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Vamos Skipper, se que papá está bien. Ningún villano podrá contra él. –Decía orgulloso el pingüino. Skipper solo sonrió ante el comentario, pero no lo tranquilizo.

-Eso espero hermano, eso espero. –Dijo casi sin ánimo. De verdad le preocupaba. Si, Espiráculo le había amenazado con una nueva venganza, pero nunca de manera tan amenazante y seria como esta.

-Descuida Skipper, inspeccionare más a fondo la carta con mi equipo. –Indicaba Kowalski extendiendo su aleta como pidiendo algo, al tiempo que Rico regurgitaba una caja con implementos científicos.

-Oh demonios… ¿Cómo hace eso? –Dijo Edward impresionado por aquello. Si Rico le causo una "buena impresión" desde el inicio, esta vez estaba más que sorprendido. – ¡Yo quiero hacer eso!

-Confidencial, y negatorio, solo soldados como Rico están autorizados. –Decía Skipper.

-¡Genial! –Dijo Bridget -¿Andas por casualidad una Bazooka lanza misiles? –Pregunto emocionada. Rico también se emociono con aquella petición y soltó a decir un aja… Y regurgito el aparato en las aletas de la madre de Skipper, esta lo miro y luego se lo coloco por sobre su hombro como una verdadera chica de guerra, apuntando hacia la puerta. En eso solo sonó un Kaboom y la casa retumbo por la explosión, mientras los pedazos de madera volaban por la sala e instintivamente todos se lanzaron al suelo cubriéndose sus cabezas, excepto Rico. Todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos, mirando aquello, y Rico estaba con cara de maniático. Por fin encontró a alguien igual de psicópata con los explosivos.

-¿Qué? –Alcanzo a preguntar ella al ver que todos le miraban.

-Ya veo porque la casa esta tan alejada del cuartel y de las demás residencias. –Le decía el científico al pequeño Cabo.

-¡Por mi santa madre pingüina! Madre, ¿Qué habíamos hablado sobre ese asunto? –Dijo molesto su hijo mayor mientras se ponía de pie y observaba el desastre provocado. El resto de los pingüinos también se incorporaron sacudiendo sus plumas.

-Lo siento Skipper, sabes que me encanta hacer volar las cosas. Además, tenía muchos años que no lo hacía y aparte fui entrenada para eso. –Argumento Bridget sin mostrar pena o algún tipo de arrepentimiento.

-Esas acciones no tienen justificación, al menos que se trate de Rico. –Dijo Skipper con un tono de voz impresionado.

-¡Wooow! –Manifestaba Rico, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía fervientemente a Bridget, y esta rio estrepitosamente.

-¡Suficiente! –Grito Skipper con verdadera molesta –Dame eso. –Y le arrebato a la pingüina el arma.

-Rico, terminantemente prohibido darle armas a mi madre, ¡ES UNA ORDEN! –Espetó el líder. Bridget solo bajo su rostro con tristeza. En el cuartel aprendió a ser una maestra en la manipulación de armas y explosivos, ¿Por qué no aprovechar ese don?

-Tranquila madre, te prometo que en un momento de suma importancia puedes utilizar lo que sea, pero adentro de nuestro hogar no. Es más, ten estos deliciosos chocolates que te trajimos. ¡Cabo! –Dijo Skipper, mientras el aludido le hacía entrega de los Winkys.

-Se ven deliciosos, más tarde comeré uno. –Dijo ella. Skipper se aproximo a su madre para decirle algo al oído…

-Guarda uno para papá, de seguro le encantara. –Indico el pingüino. Bridget solo asintió.

Pasaron las horas entre pláticas y cuando se percataron el cielo ya estaba cubierto por un manto grisáceo, ya la noche tocaba las puertas del lado sur del Ártico.

-Ya es tarde. Si me disculpan me voy a la cama. Tantas emociones me agotaron. Edward, lleva a los chicos al cuarto de huéspedes. –Decía Bridget entre bostezos. Pero antes de retirarse se dirigió hacia cada uno de los pingüinos y les deseo buenas noches, excepto a Skipper. En lugar de desearle las buenas noches se le aproximo y lo tomo por sus mejillas y le estampo un dulce beso en su frente. Concluida dicha acción se retiro a su recamara.

-Mi madre tiene razón, ya es tarde soldados, debemos descansar. Mañana será un día largo y tedioso. Recordemos que debemos ir al Cuartel. –Explicaba Skipper.

-¿Al cuartel Skipper? ¿Estás seguro? –Consultaba su hermano.

-Claro que lo estoy Edward, ¿Por qué no estarlo? –Dijo Skipper algo extrañado. Edward se rasco su nuca, en definitiva ocultaba algo.

-Ehhh… Síganme, los llevare al cuarto de huéspedes. –Dirigió su palabra al trío al mismo tiempo que esquivaba la pregunta de Skipper. Los chicos le siguieron un poco agotados también. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación Edward la abrió y les invito a pasar.

-Pónganse cómodos, si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo. –Dijo amablemente, mientras que Kowalski, Rico y Cabo entraban y escogieron una cama cada uno. El cuarto era lo suficientemente grande para albergar 6 camas. Skipper no entro, solo les deseo las buenas noches a sus soldados.

-¿No vienes Skipper? –Pregunto Cabo.

-No Cabo, yo tengo mi recamara. Hace muchísimo que no duermo en ella. Que descansen. –Respondió, y se retiro cerrando la puerta. Seguidamente se dirigió hacia su habitación junto con su hermano, quien le seguía. Al llegar abrió la puerta y se sorprendió.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Esta todo como lo deje. –Decía el líder feliz de ver todo bien ordenado en su cuarto.

-Así es hermanito. Mamá quiso mantener tu habitación intacta –Contaba Edward –Te dejo descansar… -Y comenzó a retirarse.

-Alto, alto, alto –Detenía Skipper –Aclárame esa pregunta absurda que me hiciste en la sala, esa de si estaba seguro de ir al cuartel, ¿Hay alguna cosa que deba saber? –Decía seriamente.

-No es nada serio Skipper, es solo que te veo tan fortalecido que…

-¿Qué… qué? –Exigía una respuesta el capitán, mientras le veía de manera amenazante.

-Es solo que se que sufriste mucho por Sophia, y será INEVITABLE que te cruces con ella mañana. –Indicaba su hermano. Skipper bajo toda retaguardia y cayo sentado en su cama.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Consulto con un tono de voz más turbio.

-Skipper, ella se convirtió en capitana y está a cargo de un grupo de chicas –Explicaba el pingüino.

-Ya veo porque Mike me dijo que tuviera cuidado con la capitana. –Decía Skipper con cautela. Edward se sentó a la par de su hermano mayor y Skipper solo soltó un suspiro, por lo que su hermano decidió posar su aleta sobre el hombro de Skipper.

-Descuida, todo saldrá bien, ya verás. –Le animaba su hermano.

-Sí, lo sé –Dijo levantándose de la cama Skipper –Vete a dormir, ya es tarde y estoy agotado. –Ordeno mostrando fortaleza, la cual en realidad no tenia. Su hermano solo salió y cerró la puerta. Ya estando Skipper solo, se encorvo, puso su morral sobre la cama y camino hacia un pequeño armario, y de este saco una pequeña caja. Tomo asiento en una silla que estaba junto a la ventana y luego de dudarlo varios minutos decidió abrir el objeto. Miraba todo el contenido de este a la luz de la luna…

-Sabía que pasaría, pero ahora estando aquí será más difícil de lo que tenía planeado –Se decía para sí mismo el líder…

–No Skipper, no te me acobardes, eres fuerte y has superado muchas cosas. Un sentimiento aferrado a tu pecho no es problema. –Se repetía varias veces intentando engañar a su mente y corazón, mientras instintivamente saco de la caja una pequeña foto de la chica y la abrazaba contra su pecho. Podía sentir como su corazón latía con más fuerza de la habitual…

Al final, Skipper solo sonrió y cerró sus ojos azules, quedando profundamente dormido en la silla, aferrado fervientemente de la fotografía…

**CONTINUARA...**

**Chicos, hasta aqui este capitulo. De verdad disfrute mucho escribiendolo, sobre todo las personalidades de Bridget y su "hijo". Ojala y ustedes puedan decir lo mismo.**

**Para el siguiente capitulo tratare de actualizar pronto, como es mi costumbre, y a partir de este ya inicia la verdadera busqueda...! Les doy un pequeño adelanto de lo que sucedera: "El amor que siente Skipper por Sophia lo llevara a estar cerca de su padre". Dentro de poco veremos porque! **

**Ah, no olviden dejar sus reviews, de verdad me encanta llerlos y saber que mi historia les ha gustado! Agradezco en especial a chicajamonXD, K, RomiPenguin, Thedoregirl... En realidad a TODOS! De verdad muchas grax! :D**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Reunion Militar! :P**


	9. Reunión Militar

**Holaaa chicos! Creo que esta vez me tarde mas de lo esperado... El estudio y el trabajo aveces no me dejan tiempo para redactar... ¬¬**

**Pero lo bueno es que ya termine este cap, que espero q les guste, o si no se enfrentaran con Bridget... Jajajaja! No, hablando en serio, ojala y les guste! Les dejo leer trankilos...! XD!  
><strong>

**9. Reunión Militar**

Ya empezaba a aflorar el sol en el lado Sur de la Antártica, era una mañana fría. Skipper empezó a abrir sus profundos ojos azules al sentir los rayos de luz tocando su rostro, se incorporo poco a poco, sorprendido de ver que se quedo dormido en la silla de su cuarto, pero instantes después recordó el porqué se durmió tan profundamente al ver la pequeña caja aun sobre él y al sostener la fotografía en sus aletas. Para dicho pingüino ese amanecer fue el más difícil y diferente que había tenido en su vida, pero sin duda algo también lo hacía especial.

Minutos después escucho como alguien tocaba a su puerta…

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto aun somnoliento.

-Soy yo Skipper. –Le respondía su madre. Skipper no se movió de donde estaba, ni se molesto en voltear a la puerta.

-Pasa mama. –Indicaba su hijo. Bridget abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, no quería despertar al resto de pingüinos que aún dormían.

-Pensé que aún estabas durmiendo Skippy. –Le dijo.

-No madre, en New York siempre ya estoy alerta a estas horas. –Le decía Skipper. El reloj marcaba las 500 horas.

-Ya veo… -Le respondía Bridget, mientras lo observaba detenidamente antes de dirigirle sus palabras nuevamente –Y también veo que regresaste con muchos recuerdos más que vivos en tu corazón ¿Verdad?

Skipper volteo la mirada a su madre, viéndole a los ojos, dándole más que una respuesta, mientras guardaba cuidadosamente la fotografía en la caja y luego se levanto y guardo esta en el armario de donde la había sacado. Su madre solo le miro con ternura y le puso una aleta en su hombro. Luego solo se retiro de la habitación.

Skipper se dirigió a su ventana, observando el amanecer y los hermosos colores que había en el cielo. Cruzo sus aletas tras su espalda, suspiro lenta y profundamente, cerró sus ojos y por un momento visualizo en esa misma ventana a dos jóvenes pingüinos que estaban ahí…

_-Anda Skipper, no seas aguafiestas… _

_-No quiero que mis plumas se llenen de nieve, mas hoy que me entregan mi placa de capitán. –Le explicaba el de la cabeza plana a Sophia. Esta solo ser rio tiernamente y se acerco a él._

_-Vamos Skipper, es solo nieve. –Decía la pingüina de ojos color cielo. _

_-Yo sé que es nieve. –Respondió Skipper un poco molesto. Sophia solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, sabía que Skipper era un poco obstinado y casi no le gustaba divertirse. Cuando de repente solo sintió como una bola de nieve golpeaba su nuca…_

_-A ver que tienes chiquita. –Exclamaba Skipper. Sophia dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa y se agacho a tomar nieve y formo una bola, y la lanzo contra el pingüino, quien quedo con su rostro cubierto por la masa blanca, solo se le veía lo naranja del pico._

_-Wow, buena puntería. –Expreso Skipper mientras se limpiaba la nieve, y momentos después empezó a perseguir a Sophia por todo el patio. La chica empezó a correr y lograba esquivar al pingüino con varias "maniobras evasivas", hasta que por fin se dio por vencida y sintió como Skipper la envolvía con sus aletas por la cintura, justo a sus espaldas…_

_-Así te quería atrapar. –Le dijo Skipper casi en susurro. Ella solo cerró sus ojos… era tan vulnerable al sentir y escuchar esa voz…_

_-¿Ahh si Skippy? –Consultaba ella._

_-Claro, me encanta sentirte cerca, sentir tu aroma… ¡TODO! –Dijo haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra. Ella se volteo, le dio una mirada dulce._

_-A mí también me encanta estar contigo Skippy, y más cuando te pones divertido. –Le susurraba y le miraba con malicia. Skipper la soltó y dio un paso atrás…_

_-Oh no, ni lo pienses… -Decía alarmado, y esta vez era él quien corría para no ser alcanzado por la pingüina. Pero lamentablemente para Skipper ella era rápida y muy ágil, y le costó un resbalón en la nieve._

_-¡Guerra de cosquillas! –Grito Sophia, y empezó a "atacar" al pingüino que estaba acostado en la nieve. Por todos los alrededores de la casa se escuchaban las risas de Skipper…_

_-Basta, basta. –Suplicaba el pingüino entre risas._

_-Ok, pero solo si me prometes que nunca me vas a dejar de amar. –Dijo._

_-Lo prometo, lo prometo. –Respondió Skipper alzando su aleta. Sophia dejo de hacerle cosquillas y le dio un tierno picorete al pingüino, que aun no se incorporaba…_

-Ahhh ¿Skipper? –Se dejo oír el teniente tras la puerta. Skipper despertó inmediatamente.

-Pasa soldado. –Dijo rígidamente el líder. Kowalski entro y tras de el venia Rico y Cabo.

-Esperando órdenes. –Dijo con respeto el más alto, mientras observaba la mirada melancólica de su líder.

-Primero es lo primero –Dirigió Skipper la palabra sus soldados apartándose de la ventana y caminando al frente de ellos, que estaban formando una hilera –desayunemos, luego nos vamos al cuartel.

Sus soldados asintieron obedientes y Skipper ordeno salir de su habitación. Al llegar a la sala Bridget ya les tenía preparado un manjar. Sobre la mesa había pan con caviar, huachinango del golfo tostado a la brocheta, y un buen vaso de café con huachinango. Ella invito a sentarse, por supuesto el cuarteto no se negó en lo absoluto.

-¿Durmieron cómodos? –Pregunto Bridget a los pingüinos.

-Mas que cómodos, dormimos como dioses. –Decía Kowalski felizmente mientras tomaba pan con una de sus aletas, y con la otra un huachinango.

-Me alegra muchísimo. –Indicaba ella.

Ya llenitos y contentos los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos, se despidieron de Bridget y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero Skipper se detuvo al observar el teléfono.

-¿Sucede algo Skipper? –Pregunto su segundo al mando.

-No pasa nada Kowalski, solo que quiero saber cómo esta todo en el zoológico. –Dijo el aludido.

-Oh si, tienes razón. –Dijo Kowalski. Skipper tomo asiento en un sillón de la sala, tomo el teléfono y marco un número…

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las 2 a.m. en Manhattan, Marline estaba sentada en su cama, el insomnio le ganaba por completo.<p>

-Demonios, la noche en la que a Julien no se le ocurre hacer una fiesta y no me puedo dormir. –Se decía molesta la nutria. Y en verdad así era. Desde que los pingüinos se fueron del zoológico todas las noches hacían fiestas y Marline no dormía bien por lo mismo. Cuando de repente escucho un sonido: _Ring ring, ring ring…_

-Eso es… ¿Un teléfono? –Dijo algo confundida Marline.

_Ring ring, ring ring… _Marline empezó a buscar en su habitación, cada vez que avanzaba lo escuchaba más y más cerca, cuando por fin levanto su preciada guitarra española… ¡El teléfono estaba dentro de ella! Trato de sacarlo lo más cuidadosamente posible, pero no pudo evitar que una de las cuerdas se reventara…

-Mi guitarra… -Decía casi llorando. Cuando por fin tuvo el aparato en las patas decidió contestarlo, aunque estaba un poco dudosa.

-¿Hola? –Contesto.

-Marline, soy yo Skipper. –Marline por poco y grita de la felicidad al escuchar al pingüino.

-¡Skipper! Gracias al cielo. ¿Cómo estas, y como están todos? –Pregunto emocionada.

-Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar. Y tú, ¿Te encuentras bien? Perdón por llamar a esta hora. –Le decía Skipper.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos no podía dormir. Ehh sí, yo estoy bien, pero…

-¿Pero qué? Te doy dos palabras o menos…

-El zoológico…

-Bueno, mejor que sean 4 palabras…

-Es que el zoológico…

-Mejor que sean 5…

-¡Skipper! Esto es serio –Le reclamo la nutria –Escucha, desde que se fueron el zoológico es un caos.

-Está bien, te doy 6 palabras y no pierdas tiempo vali… Espera… ¿Qué? –Expreso Skipper sorprendido.

-Lo que escuchaste. El zoológico es un caos, no puedo yo sola Skipper. Al menos Alice no ha notado que ustedes se fueron. –Explicaba Marline.

-Eso es algo bueno, pero ¿Qué paso con el zoológico? –Consulto el pingüino de cabeza plana.

-Adivina… -Dijo Marline en tono sarcástico.

-¡Cola anillada! –Espeto Skipper furioso –Cuando llegue ya me las pagara ese lémur intento de rey fracasado…

-Tranquilízate Skipper. Solo dime que tengo que hacer para que todos los animales se calmen. Julien armo un caos como aquella vez que hubo un apagón. –Explicaba Marline. Skipper se puso a pensar.

-Dile a la peste real que si calma a todos le autorizo a realizar las fiestas en el cuartel, así nadie se molestara por el ruido. –Ordeno Skipper con seguridad.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? –Pregunto Marline.

-Afirmativo. Ese demente siempre ha querido tomar nuestro cuartel para sus fiestas, que lo haga. Nosotros luego nos encargamos de limpiar el desastre.

-Descuida Skipper, yo les mantendré limpio el cuartel. –Se ofreció la nutria, sonaba feliz, por fin habría un poco de paz.

-Oh, gracias Marline. –Dijo el pingüino.

-Gracias a ti. Pero dime una cosa, ¿En qué momento metiste ese teléfono en mi guitarra? –Interrogo molesta.

-Ah, eso es confidencial –Respondió –Me tengo que ir, haz lo que te dije, y cuídate.

-De acuerdo, igual para ustedes. –Dijo. No había terminado cuando la llamada se cortó. Al menos ya se sentía más tranquila. Ahora solo tenía que hablar con Julien.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te dijo Marline Skipper? –Consulto su teniente.<p>

-¿Tu qué crees? El descerebrado de cola anillada armo un caos en el zoológico, como con aquella estupidez de "la ley de la selva". Pero creo que con las instrucciones que le di a Marline será más que suficiente.

-¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que sufrirá el cuartel? –Dijo Cabo.

-Sí, pero todo sea por la seguridad del zoológico. Lo mejor chicos es que Alice no ha notado nuestra ausencia.

-Si. –Dijo Rico.

-Bien, partamos muchachos, ya se nos hizo un poco tarde. –Mando el líder. Y así lo hicieron, salieron rumbo al cuartel general.

El camino iba muy silencioso, solo se escuchaban los pasos de los pingüinos en la nieve y la brisa que golpeaba sus caras. Skipper iba al frente, pensaba en su padre, en la misión que tendría a cuestas, pero le intrigaba mas aquel posible encuentro con aquel ser que tanto le desvelaba los sueños… Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en el cuartel. Skipper hablo a sus hombres.

-Bien señores, compostura y respeto ante todo. Y recuerden, Kowalski y yo nos encargamos de todo, ¿entendido? –Todos asintieron.

Skipper camino hacia el muro que rodeaba el cuartel general y en la puerta principal habían dos pingüinos, cada uno con su rifle.

-Identificación. –Ordenaron al mismo tiempo.

-Capitán Skipper. –Dijo haciendo el famoso saludo militar. Uno de los pingüinos saco un libro y empezó a buscar algo en el.

-Ah, capitán Skipper, le estábamos esperando a usted y a su grupo. –Le dirigió la palabra respetuosamente, y esta vez eran los pingüinos quienes le daban el saludo militar con un respeto increíble. Cabo se sorprendió realmente ante aquello, su capitán era admirado. Ahora, se sentía más orgulloso de su líder.

-Adelante capitán Skipper. –Dijo uno de los pingüinos, y abrieron el portón del cuartel. Skipper entro, no sin antes agradecer el gesto y extenderles su aleta a aquellos pingüinos. Cuando entraron el más sorprendido era Cabo, nunca antes había estado en el Cuartel General de la Antártica, era realmente increíble lo que sus jóvenes ojos veían. Muchos pingüinos como de su edad entrenando fuertemente.

-Oh, son tan jóvenes como yo. –Se dejo decir. Skipper le poso su aleta por detrás de la nuca del joven.

-Así es Cabo, pero tú no tienes porque sorprenderte. Tú iniciaste tu entrenamiento aun más joven que ellos, y estoy muy orgulloso del soldado que he formado. –Dijo el líder con un inmenso orgullo. Cabo solo sonrió fervientemente.

Siguieron caminando, Skipper no podía evitar ver a todas las bases y rincones del cuartel, su mirada buscaba ser iluminada nuevamente por aquella visión que le cegaba toda conciencia y sentidos existentes… Pero terminaron de recorrer todas las bases y no había rastro de la capitana. Sintió un alivio inmenso pero a la vez tristeza. Cuando de repente se vieron frente las instalaciones principales del cuartel, el centro de mando.

-Respeto ante todo chicos. –Dijo el capitán inflando a un más su pecho de lo normal. Traspasaron la puerta y Skipper, Kowalski y Rico observaron como todo había cambiado. Ya no era aquel centro de mando frívolo, ahora estaba pintado de un color azul y lo habían dotado de bancas acojinadas, además, se tomaron la molestia de poner a una encantadora pingüina como recepcionista.

-¿En qué les puedo servir? –Pregunto cortésmente la chica.

-Queremos hablar con el General a cargo. –Le respondió Skipper. La chica solo le asintió y se retiro hacia una de las tantas puertas que tenía el centro de mando. Cuando regreso indico a los chicos aguardar un momento, cuando por fin apareció el general.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Mi mejor capitán en años está aquí. –Dijo Ryan.

-General. –Y Skipper puso su aleta en su frente haciendo el tan famoso saludo.

-Por favor Skipper, deja las cortesías y venga esa aleta. –Indico el general. Skipper le extendió su aleta y se dieron un caluroso apretón de manos, o en este caso un apretón de aletas. Concluido el saludo Skipper procedió a presentar a su grupo.

-Te presento a mi grupo. Este es Kowalski, nuestro estratega y genio. –Dijo señalando al pingüino.

-Ummm, Kowalski, ya me acuerdo de ti. Estuviste en nuestro cuartel unos días. –Recordaba Ryan.

-Así es señor. –Respondió el aludido. Skipper iba a proceder a presentar a Rico, pero el general se le adelanto.

-Y tú eres Rico, como no acordarme del pingüino que hizo volar una de nuestras bases mientras estuvo una semana hospedado aquí. –Dijo riendo. Rico solamente rio y le extendió la aleta.

-Y este es Cabo, es un Cabo de primera clase. –Indico Skipper.

-Un placer Cabo. –Le saludo Ryan.

-Igualmente general. –Respondió el joven.

-Cielos general, pensé que ya se había retirado del Cuartel. –Indico Skipper.

-Para nada soldado, esto es lo que amo hacer –Dijo Ryan –Ya sabría que vendrías, pero no pensé que tan pronto. Creo que adelantaremos esa reunión que se planeo desde la alerta de secuestro.

-¿Reunión señor? –Consulto Skipper confundido.

-Así es. Decidí en conjunto con los generales y capitanes de los mejores grupos realizar una reunión para tratar este asunto. –Explico Ryan.

-Me parece perfecto, esa era mi idea. Planear una misión y estrategias. Además de intercambiar información valiosa como la que descubrimos. –Indico el pingüino de cabeza plana.

-Excelente soldado, en cuanto más rápido mejor. Mandare a alistar la sala de reuniones. Camila, arregla todo por favor. –Ordeno a la chica de la recepción, quien inmediatamente se levanto de su puesto a hacer lo ordenado. –Si me disculpan me retiro, voy a dar algunas órdenes. –Dijo Ryan retirándose del sitio.

Kowalski tomo asiento en unas bancas de la recepción, y el resto le imitaron. Pasaron unos minutos cuando de repente ingresaron 3 bellas pingüinas a la sala. Los chicos las observaron detenidamente, pero Kowalski fue el más impresionado.

-¡Ay mamá pingüina! –Dijo inevitablemente, levantándose del asiento y manteniendo su postura, prestándole atención a la pingüina más alta de todas. Era casi de su tamaño, con unas largas y finas pestañas que hacían pareja perfectamente con sus ojos verdes, además que, para cualquier pingüino, la figura de esa pingüina era perfecta. Digamos que una "modelo pingüino".

-¿Se le perdió algo cabeza de huevo? –Dijo la chica prepotente y grotescamente. El resto de los chicos solo rieron, y Kowalski se sonrojo pero nunca dejo su compostura de macho.

-Pues sí, se me perdieron mis cabales al ver una pingüina tan hermosa. –Dijo pícaramente, mientras se acerco a la chica y le tomo la aleta, dándole un beso. Esta vez era ella quien se sonrojo, pero rápidamente se zafo del agarre del pingüino.

-Vamos chicas, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que ver a un idiota. –Dijo, retirándose junto con las demás de la sala. Kowalski solo se quedo ahí, inmóvil, siguiéndole con la vista. Ya por haberla perdido de vista, Skipper hablo.

-Vaya Kowalski, sí que sabes hacer "amigas". –Exclamo casi riendo.

-Uh la la. –Menciono Rico, mientras silbaba.

En eso salió la pingüina de recepción, diciendo que ya todo estaba listo, indicándoles la dirección del cuarto al que debían ir. Skipper siguió indicaciones y llegaron hasta el lugar. Él entro primero, y observo una mesa, donde ya se hallaban unos cuantos pingüinos, cuatro para ser exactos, pero el resto del grupo se sorprendió al ver a las 3 pingüinas sentadas en la mesa, más Kowalski que ahora mostraba una enorme sonrisa. Rico solo le miro con algún tipo de crédito, después de todo no podía negar que las pingüinas eran hermosas, y le llamo la atención la pingüina con un moño rosa en las plumas de su cabeza.

En fin, entraron y tomaron asiento en las sillas disponibles, por supuesto Skipper evito a toda costa que sus muchachos eligieran las sillas que se encontraban cerca de las pingüinas. Ya había notado el extraño comportamiento de Kowalski y Rico. Minutos después entraron los generales, cada uno de ellos con sus respectivas insignias que los acreditaba como tales. Las chicas se pusieron de pie en señal de respeto, el resto las imitaron.

-Siéntense señores y señoritas. –Ordeno el general Dimitri. Dimitri era el general a cargo de unas cuantas bases en el cuartel.

-Sheyla, ¿Dónde está la capitana? –Consulto.

-Ella está haciendo reconocimiento en el lado norte señor. –Respondió la tercera de las pingüinas. Solo eso basto para que los chicos se dieran cuenta que ella era la segunda al mando del grupo, y esta vez fue Cabo quien la miro más detenidamente. Era una pingüina como de su tamaño, con plumas un poco marrones, y con ojos de un color rojo teja, muy hermosos.

-De acuerdo, platicas con ella más tarde sobre esta reunión cuando regrese. –Dijo Dimitri.

-Sí señor, de seguro que lo hare. –Dijo Sheyla.

-Bien, comencemos. La mayoría de ustedes no saben el motivo de esta reunión, solo saben que es de suma importancia. Como todos sabemos nuestro ex general Bradley fue secuestrado hace poco. Es por esto que estamos hoy reunidos. Tenemos presente el día de hoy a su hijo Skipper y su grupo… -Explicaba Ryan. En eso Laureen, la pingüina que tuvo aquel encuentro con Kowalski interrumpió la charla.

-¿Skipper dices? –Pregunto casi incrédula.

-Sí, Skipper. ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Consulto Ryan.

-No, es solo que… olvídelo señor, ignore mis comentarios. –Concluyo. Skipper la miro con cierta confusión. ¿Por qué su nombre le calo tanto?

-Bien, como les decía, esta reunión está hecha con el único fin de traer de regreso al General Bradley. Comencemos con el análisis de la situación. Iniciare yo –Indico el General Ryan

–Su esposa recibió una carta indicando el secuestro. Decidimos no hacer nada por las indicaciones en la misma, y con esto me refiero a que el capitán Skipper tenía que estar presente o si no el general sufriría las consecuencias. Pero ahora ya es diferente. ¿Análisis de la situación? ¿Alguno? –La pingüina del moño rosa levanto su aleta para hablar.

-¿Si Margaret? –Dijo Dimitri.

-Señor, ¿usted dice que la esposa del general recibió una carta? –Consulto.

-Sí, eso dije. –Respondió Ryan.

-Desde mi punto de vista me parece que hay más un sentimiento de odio que otra cosa. Si fuera solo por el general, ¿Por qué involucrar al hijo? –Concluyo la estratega del grupo. Era una pingüinita más alta que Skipper, pero no más alta que Rico, con ojos marrón y unas plumas que sobresalían de su cabeza aparentaban una especie de cola de caballo, por eso utilizaba el moño rosa.

-Excelente. ¿Alguien más? –Pregunto Ryan. Sheyla tomo la palabra.

-Concuerdo con mi compañera totalmente. Aquí hay algo más. –Dijo.

-¿Y qué más tenemos generales? –Pregunto el otro pingüino, llamado Dave. Era comandante y estratega, uno de los mejores del Cuartel General, no era tan alto, solo un poco que Skipper y sus ojos eran de color purpura.

Skipper decidió hablar.

-Las señoritas aquí presentes están en lo cierto. Kowalski, explícales. –Dijo.

-Analizamos la nota en cuestión –Saco la nota de su espalda –Dedujimos que la nota proviene de Coney Island por sus contenidos particulares, como salchicha ahumada y algodón de azúcar. Además, detecte que la nota fue escrita por algo cortante, una langosta para ser más precisos. Y lo más importante, crema de rosas.

-¿Qué tiene de importante una crema de rosas? –Le reprocho Laureen al teniente de manera agresiva, levantándose de su asiento increpando al pingüino. Para una pingüina acostumbrada a tratar con algo tan agresivo como los explosivos le eran normales esas actitudes.

-A ver Laureen –Hablo Dimitri, el general al mando de las chicas–Respeta a tu superior. Prosiga teniente Kowalski.

-¿Teniente? –Dijo la chica impresionada. Demonios, si que metió la pata.

-Sí, TENIENTE. Así que más respeto, es una orden. –Ordeno el general Dimitri.

-Sí señor. –Respondió la chica obedientemente. _Teniente, vaya que me sorprendió. No lo aparenta, se ve tan joven y guapo que jamás lo imagine. _Pensó.

-No se preocupe general, no me molesta. De hecho pienso que es bueno que los soldados confronten a sus SUPERIORES cuando no estén de acuerdo en algo. –Dijo el más alto con tono de victoria sobre Laureen. Esta solo le miro con sus ojos verdes, mientras que Skipper sonrió a Kowalski con sorna. –Pero respondiendo a la pregunta de… ¿Qué rango tienes? –Pregunto el científico a la chica. Cielos, de verdad quería humillar a tan encantadora criatura.

-Mi rango es sargento… señor. –Dijo casi entre dientes, o pico. Los presentes solo trataban de aguardar sus risas, era tan obvio que ambos tenían una conexión…

-Bueno sargento, respondiendo a tu pregunta y a de todos los presentes, la crema de rosas es fundamental, ya que pertenece al secuestrador en cuestión. –Concluyo. Laureen se sorprendió, al igual que el resto.

-Eso es fabuloso soldado. Y dime, ¿a quién nos enfrentamos? –Pregunto Ryan.

-A Espiráculo señor. –Respondió Kowalski. Todos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos. Hasta que Dave rompió el silencio.

-¿Espiráculo eh? Nos será complicado descubrir donde se encuentra. La carta no nos dice nada, es obvio que todo lo ha preparado cuidadosamente.

-El comandante Dave tiene razón. Nos será complicado. –Dijo Dimitri.

-Sí que lo será. Ya mi grupo y yo lo analizamos. Sabemos que Espiráculo tiene una manera compleja de operar. Debemos atar cabos. –Indico Skipper.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el capitán –Dijo Margaret.

-Propongo que cada uno de nuestros grupos planee alguna estrategia para descubrir donde se encuentra, lo más obvio es que esta aquí en la Antártica. –Sugirió Dave.

-Afirmativo. –Dijo Skipper. El resto asintieron.

-Bien, creo que es todo por ahora soldados. Cuando tengamos algún avance solo avíseme y de inmediato nos reunimos de nuevo. Pueden retirarse. –Termino Ryan la reunión.

Todos salieron y se dirigieron hacia sus labores. Skipper y su grupo solo salieron del Cuartel topándose con las chicas, Cabo le sonrió a Sheyla, quien le devolvió el gesto. Lo mismo Rico y Margaret, y Kowalski y Laureen… bueno, digamos que se dieron una mirada de "gran afecto", por poco y se matan con las miradas. Luego los chicos se dirigieron hacia la salida, hacia casa de Bridget, cuando algo hizo detenerse a Skipper, parecía una corazonada.

-¿Sucede algo? –Consulto el joven Cabo.

-No pasa nada Cabo. –Respondió Skipper. Kowalski sabía que mentía, por lo que de nuevo, como lo hizo aquel día en el cuartel, desvió el tema.

-Me pareció muy provechosa esta reunión, pero creo que deberías hablar con Ryan sobre la discreción ¿No Skipper? –Dijo. Skipper noto de inmediato la intención de su Segundo al Mando.

-Tienes razón soldado, iré a conversar con él. Ustedes pueden retirarse, yo voy al rato. –Ordeno. Kowalski, como encargado en esta situación, dirigió a los chicos a la salida.

Skipper los miro con una sonrisa, se sentía orgulloso. Pero de nuevo esa sensación volvió a él, esta vez de manera más fuerte. Camino hacia una de las bases sin saber porque, cuando solo escucho una voz familiar…

-Regrese chicas. –Dijo Sophia.

-Qué bueno que regresaste capitana. ¿Cómo te fue del lado Norte? ¿Tuviste dificultad con los Leopardos Marinos? –Pregunto Margaret.

-En realidad no tuve trabajo alguno. Alguien hizo el trabajo por nosotras –Respondió, recordando el enorme hoyo donde yacían las criaturas –Luego les cuento, pero ¿cómo ha estado todo por acá? –Pregunto la líder de las chicas.

-Ahora veo porque esa chica se puso así al escuchar mi nombre. –Se dijo Skipper. Luego siguió mirando y escuchando detrás de una de las paredes de la base. Esta vez Laureen tomo la palabra.

-Hoy se realizo la reunión de la que nos hablo el general Dimitri. –Dijo.

-Ah sí, ¿De qué trataba? –Pregunto.

-Sobre el secuestro de Bradley. –Dijo.

-¿Y porque no la realizaron antes? Eso sucedió hace un par de semanas. –Dijo molesta.

-Porque se necesitaba de la presencia de su hijo… de Skipper. –Dijo con dificultad Laureen. Sophia abrió sus ojos casi al extremo, sintió como su corazón palpitaba como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Si su rostro fuera de un color piel como el de los humanos, se notaria como su color cambiaba drásticamente de un rosa a uno más blanco que la nieve.

-Eso significa… que… él… ¿se encuentra aquí? –Consulto titubeante. Su soldado solo asintió lentamente.

Skipper observaba detenidamente a Sophia, miraba por fin aquella figura que podía comparar como un oasis en el desierto de su corazón, ese elemento que necesitaba para que siguiera palpitando. Decidió retirarse lentamente hacia la salida del cuartel, y llevaba una tenue sonrisa en su pico… En eso algo hizo a Sophia voltear hacia la salida, y vio como la figura de Skipper se alejaba del cuartel y de su vista…

**CONTINUARA...**

**Mis amigos, hasta aqui este capitulitoo... Personalmente me gutoo mucho el confrontamiento de Kowalski y Laureen... buajajaja! Cielos, me siento super feliz de leer sus reviews, me alagan mucho y ademas me alentan a seguir escribiendo esta historia! **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: A TODOS! Esta vez agradezco en especial a Pinguinitaa1...! Y a chicajamonXD, el nombre de Dimitri es grax a ella! :D  
><strong>

**Para el proximo capitulo tengo la base, pero aun no tengo el titulo...! **

**Les pido seguir dejando sus reviews! :D  
><strong>


	10. Algo más que Soldados

**Aqui estoy de nuevo... Y volvi con este cap. Me costo elegir el titulo, pero creo que esta bien para lo que trata este capitulo...! Me quedo un poquis mas corto que los 2 últimos, pero estoy satisfecha! :)**

**Buenooo... Los dejo para que lean...! ;D  
><strong>

**10. Algo más que soldados**

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana cuando Marline decidió dirigirse al hábitat de los lémures, dispuesta a conversar con "Cola Anillada". Entro al hábitat haciendo una pirueta, Julien se encontraba como de costumbre haciendo nada, más que estar alejando a Mort de sus pies reales, y Morice estaba limpiando el mini bar.

-Hola chicos. –Saludo la nutria. Los lémures dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo para voltear a ver hacia Marline. Se mostraron sorprendidos de verla en su hogar.

-Hola Marline. –Respondió Morice amablemente.

-¿Qué haces en mi reino lémur? –Pregunto Julien. Últimamente Marline y el lémur se confrontaban mucho debido a las fiestas ruidosas que hacía.

-Nada, solo venia a ver como estaban. –Dijo Marline, mostrando cierta inseguridad.

-No parece que solo haya venido a eso Marline. –Le cuestiono el lémur de pelaje más oscuro. Marline solo se rasco su nuca.

-De acuerdo, hablare. –Dijo la nutria.

-Habla, o si no te someterás al castigo real… Morice, ¿Cuál es el castigo? –Hablaba Julien.

-Ya basta Julien. Solo vengo a darles un recado de Skipper. –Interrumpió Marline. Morice sonrió, al igual que el pequeño Mort, incluso el mismo Julien.

-¿Qué recado traes de las monjas? –Pregunto el anillado.

-Verán, Skipper hablo conmigo, y los ha autorizado a realizar sus fiestas en su cuartel, con la condición de que calmen a todos los animales del zoológico. Solo imaginen, todas las noches ustedes tres moviendo el bote sin que nadie, o sea… yo, los moleste. –Dijo con labia Marline. A Julien y por poco se le salen sus amarillentos ojos.

-Si, por fin podremos darle color y clase real a ese bunker. –Dijo feliz el Rey Lémur. Mort grito un sí mientras abrazo los pies del rey, y Morice solo sonreía.

-Pero tienen que detener el caos, o si no, no hay trato. –Recalco Marline.

-Tú tranquila chiquita –Dijo tocándole el mentón a la nutria, quien notablemente se molesto –Ahora mismo haremos la parte del trato. Morice, andando. –Ordeno el lémur, y salieron del hábitat.

-Misión cumplida. –Dijo Marline satisfecha.

* * *

><p>Sophia miraba hacia la salida fijamente, sin saber porque su mente y cuerpo no le permitían voltear la mirada hacia otro lado, mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos color cielo. Las chicas le miraban con sentimiento, pero principalmente Laureen. Sophia cerró sus ojos, logrando desvanecer esa imagen de su vista, y con dificultad se volteo a sus soldados.<p>

-Vámonos chicas, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí. –Ordeno casi sin ánimo. Las chicas se sorprendieron de la actitud de su líder, era tan normal verla energética… A Laureen la reacción de Sophia no le pareció otra que la normal, claro está que el ver a Skipper de nuevo la afecto.

-Oh sí. –Le respondió su segunda al mando, mientras emprendía su caminata hacia su base. Esta iba al frente junto con Margaret, mientras que Sophia y Laureen venían un poco más atrás. Minutos después llegaron a su base. Esta era muy parecida a la de Skipper y compañía en su interior, lo único diferente era que esta tenía una puerta como cualquier otra, además que cada pingüina tenía su propio cuarto.

Ya por estar dentro del cuartel Margaret pregunto por lo acontecido del lado norte.

-Dinos capitana, ¿Qué sucedió del lado Norte? ¿Por qué no tuviste trabajo alguno?

-Oh sí chicas. Como les comente alguien hizo el trabajo por nosotras, y para siempre. –Comentaba.

-¿Cómo que para siempre? –Pregunto esta vez Laureen.

-Explícanos. –Dijo Sheyla.

-Resulta soldados que llegue como de costumbre al punto de intersección entre el Norte y la entrada al lado sur. Note que ningún Leopardo Marino estaba en el área, entonces me adentre un poco más, pensé que podrían estar preparando una emboscada, pero fue una gran sorpresa lo que vi…

-¿Qué viste? ¡Dinos ya! –Dijo casi exigiendo su especialista en armas. Sophia le encarno una ceja algo molesta. Laureen noto esto, por lo que se disculpo.

-Lo siento, es que siempre nos dejas a la expectativa… -Dijo algo apenada. Su líder solo la miro sin ninguna expresión, por un momento recordó ver a Skipper saliendo del cuartel, pero rápidamente se incorporo de nuevo.

-Como les decía, lo que vi me dejo impactada. Llegue al sitio y encontré a TODOS los Leopardos Marinos en un enorme hoyo, hecho en la capa de hielo que cubre el acantilado, calculo que con un kilometro de diámetro, más o menos, no estoy segura. Lo importante aquí es que con ese hoyo ya no tienen manera de traspasar al lado sur. El o los que lo hicieron son unos genios, es una genialidad. –Concluyo la líder.

-Cielos, de verdad que es impresionante lo que nos cuentas. –Dijo Laureen.

-¿Y no dejaron alguna pista? –Pregunto Margaret.

-Solo esto. –Dijo Sophia, sacando tras de su espalda una de las pocas minas que quedaron después de la explosión, obviamente era solo el casquete. Al igual que con Cabo, no sabemos dónde demonios guarda las cosas. La estratega tomo la mina y la empezó a analizar junto con la experta en explosivos.

-Es un tipo de Mina de Fragmentación. –Indico Laureen.

-Ya veo, querían cubrir terreno con la explosión de la mina o de las minas –Explicaba Margaret –Ya que si es un hoyo con un diámetro tan grande por lo menos necesitaron entre 10 y 12 minas, para que con cada explosión activara las otras.

-Tienes razón Margaret. La explosión de una mina como estas alcanza unos 50 metros por lo general, mas la vibración que provoca la explosión podría activar el resto. –Dijo la experta en explosivos, imaginándose aquel espectáculo de explosiones múltiples.

-En realidad saber como lo hicieron no importa, lo que importa es que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por ir a hacer reconocimiento. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa Sheyla. Sophia sonrió, pensaba igual que su compañera.

-Exacto. –Indico Sophia. –Hicieron el trabajo por todos. Se nota que fue una trampa bien ideada.

-Si averiguo quién fue el estratega detrás de esa trampa les juro que lo llenare de besos… –Decía Laureen de manera feliz. Su grupo por fin se había liberado de la misión por la que se encontraban en el cuartel. Ahora, gracias a los "misteriosos" héroes, ellas prácticamente ya no tenían que hacer nada ahí.

-Hablando de estrategas –Hablo Sheyla –Laureen por fin encontró al pingüino ideal.

-¿Cómo que encontró al pingüino ideal? –Pregunto desconcertada Sophia. Laureen solo abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Así es. El estratega de Skipper, por cierto un pingüino muy apuesto y caballeroso, aparte con una voz muy profunda pero atractiva. –Dijo casi riendo la segunda al mando. Sophia miro a Laureen con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo divertida la líder.

-¡Mentiras! Ese pingüino es un insolente y un idiota. Y de caballeroso no tiene una pluma. Desde ya lo odio. –Dijo molesta.

-Pues a mi si me parece súper caballeroso que un chico que no te conozca tenga el valor para aproximarse a ti, tomarte de la aleta y besarla, aparte de que te mire directamente a los ojos, y que ojos mas preciosos los de ese chico… ¿Cuál era su nombre? No lo recuerdo. –Contaba y "consultaba" Sheyla. Era obvio que recordaba el nombre de Kowalski perfectamente.

-Se llama Kowalski. –Respondió Laureen con una sonrisa en su pico, mientras miraba a la nada con cara de embobada. Tal vez recordando ese suceso. Pero salió de su trance al sentir algunas miradas sobre ella.

-¿Qué? –Reclamo la chica de ojos verdes.

-Nada, solo que tan gran estrategia de ese chico te dejo encantada. –Dijo Margaret.

-¡NEGATORIO! –Grito Laureen –Es un presumido, y para nada me gusto. –Sophia noto la inmensa mentira de su sargento.

-Claro Laureen. –Y la capitana guiño un ojo a Sheyla. Esta se acerco discretamente a la ventanilla del cuartel.

-Cielos chicas, miren. Parece que Kowalski decidió salir a pasear cerca de nuestro cuartel. –Señalaba Sheyla en la ventana, hacia fuera.

-Déjame ver, ¡Quítate! –Ordenada Laureen, mientras empujaba a su compañera.

-Y ella dice que no le gusto... –Decía Margaret a sus compañeras, que se encontraban envueltas en risas. Laureen solo se sonrojo como un tomate y se movilizo hacia donde se encontraban las habitaciones, pero antes se dirigió a su líder.

-Tú no te deberías de reír mucho, es más, cuando pares de reír te espero en tu habitación. –Dijo de manera seria la pingüina. A Sophia de inmediato se le corto la sonrisa en su pico. Es lógico que sabía a lo que su sargento se refería. Las otras dos chicas solo se miraron y Sheyla hablo.

-Cielos, olvide que debo ir a ver a mi hermana. Debo ayudarla con mi nuevo sobrinito. ¿Vamos Margaret?

-Por supuesto. –Respondió la estratega. Y ambas salieron.

Sophia las miro con una pequeña sonrisa y segundos después camino hasta su habitación. Avanzaba con pequeños pasos, sentía como nuevamente iba a desnudar su alma al conversar con su soldado. Tenía miedo de volver a sentir lo mismo que hace algunos años atrás… Por llegar a su habitación vio como su soldado estaba sentada en su cama, con una expresión muy seria para el gusto de cualquiera.

-¿Kowalski eh? Un nombre fuerte, cuyo significado es escudo y nobleza. ¿Lo sabías? –Decía Sophia, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente de tensión que ahí se sentía.

-No, no lo sabía, pero creo que hacen buena combinación. –Respondió Laureen mostrando molestia.

-Vamos Laureen, era solo una broma. No tienes porque ponerte de esa manera. –Dijo la líder.

-Me molesta que siempre que encuentro a algún chico que me agrade me hagan lo mismo. Sabes muy bien que no tengo suerte con los pingüinos, y por fin que veo en ese arrogante algo diferente de los demás ustedes me hacen esa broma de mal gusto. –Dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-Lo siento Laureen, no sabía que ese chico te hubiera provocado esas cosas. De seguro es muy parecido a su li… -Sophia detuvo su comentario.

-A su líder… –Completo Laureen la frase –Probablemente no, él solo es el estratega del grupo, y si en algo se parece a tu Skipper seria en la determinación, solo en eso.

-Determinación… –Susurro Sophia esa palabra con cautela –Skipper no tiene determinación, es un pingüino traicionero…

-Siempre te he reprochado eso, lo sabes muy bien. Le dices traicionero y no tienes motivos. –Le decía Laureen.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Acaso no te importo? –Interrogaba la líder a su soldado con prepotencia.

-Claro que me importas, eres mi mejor amiga, solo que no me cabe en la cabeza que con tanto amor que ustedes se tenían él se marchara sin motivo aparente.

-¿Y qué mejor motivo tendría para abandonarme, después de todo? –Dijo Sophia invadida en llanto. Sus mejillas mostraban las marcas de un rio de lágrimas.

-¿Porque no se lo preguntas? Si tanto quieres saberlo… ¡Pregúntale! Además, no puedes negar que todavía lo amas. –Dijo Laureen con determinación, mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Por qué todavía tengo ese sentimiento amiga, porque? –Se cuestionaba la líder, mientras posaba sus aletas sobre sus ojos, cubriendo las lágrimas. Su soldado se acerco a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo. Fue una escena divertida, ya que Laureen era casi el doble más alta que Sophia.

-Sencillamente porque su amor fue grande, y además hermoso…–Le respondió su experta en explosivos.

-Sí, pero aun así lleno de dolor para mí. –Dijo Sophia, mientras se limpiaba sus mejillas.

-No importa, nada es fácil en esta vida Sophia. No sabes cómo desearía tener una historia como la tuya. –Dijo Laureen con melancolía. Esta vez era ella quien derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Oh Laureen –Esta vez era Sophia quien daba consuelo –Tú eres hermosa, veras que aparecerá el pingüino correcto para ti. ¿Y qué me dices de ese chico, Kowalski? Una corazonada de ese tipo no se siente todos los días.

-¿Y qué tal si es igual que los demás? –Dijo.

-Si lograste sentir algo que en toda tu vida no habías sentido, de seguro es porque es el indicado. –Le dijo Sophia. Laureen solo medito aquellas palabras.

-Dejare que pase el tiempo, pero tú no puedes dejar que el tiempo pase. –Hablaba Laureen, regresando al tema principal de la conversación.

-No vale la pena, ni tan siquiera noto que yo estaba ahí. –Fue la respuesta que dio la líder, por supuesto ni ella misma creyó el cuento del "No vale la pena".

-Ay por favor, no te engañes. Mira, si él está aquí es porque, aparte de la situación del general, el destino los quiere reunir de nuevo. –La sargento tomo a su líder de las mejillas –No pierdas la oportunidad. –Fue lo último que le dijo la chica, y momentos después salió de la habitación, para dirigirse a la suya.

Sophia se quedo sola, meditabunda… Parecía que su alma no estaba en su cuerpo, sino en otro lado. Se dirigió hacia una de las paredes, donde había un espejo. Discretamente introdujo su fina aleta tras del espejo y saco un papel, un poco rasgado y con un color marrón, el mismo creado por el paso del tiempo. Tomo asiento en su cama y vio detenidamente ese trozo de papel, no quiso abrirlo, mientras una lágrima recorría su pico. Luego se lo guardo, como muchas veces Skipper y los chicos se guardan sus cosas en algún lugar de la nada. Cuando de repente solo se levanto de su cama, salió de su cuarto, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Nadie se dio cuenta que se retiro de la base.

* * *

><p>Skipper entro a su casa, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo con su mirada un poco perdida. Al entrar vio como entre su hermano y sus soldados reparaban el desastre causado por Bridget el día anterior. Paso entre ellos como un fantasma errante…<p>

-¿Qué sucede Skipper? –Pregunto con tono de preocupación su joven soldado. Skipper se volteo a mirarlo y le sonrió.

-Tranquilo Cabo, solo cosas de líder por resolver, eso es todo. –Dijo, mientras se acerco a abrazar a su pequeño cadete, como buscando un hombro en el cual descargar todos sus sentimientos. Su hermano le miraba con intriga… _¿Se habrán encontrado? _ Pensaba un poco curioso.

-Oh –Hablo Cabo –Si necesitas de nuestra ayuda solo nos dices. –Dijo entusiasta. Skipper le dio unas palmaditas con su aleta en la espalda.

-Por ahora no joven Cabo. De momento solo necesito a Kowalski. –Dijo mirando al más alto. Kowalski dejo de poner un tornillo en la puerta y miro a su líder. Ya sabía el motivo de ese llamado.

-A la orden señor. –Fue lo único que dijo, mientras que Skipper camino a su habitación, Kowalski le seguía. Ya estando en la misma, el líder cerró su puerta con el picaporte, no quería ser interrumpido. Camino hacia la ventana, y con un tono tosco hablo. Aclaro que esa actitud no era más que un ridículo disfraz…

-La vi Kowalski… La vi, después de todo este tiempo… La vi…

Kowalski pensó muy bien sus palabras. No quería poner más frágil a su líder.

-¿Hablaste con ella? –Pregunto.

-No. –Dijo Skipper volteando hacia su Segundo al Mando, y con un tono de voz fuerte y que mostraba decisión.

-¿No? –Expreso Kowalski.

-No… –Respondió el de la cabeza plana, esta vez con su tono de voz un poco entrecortado –Solo la vi de lejos, ella ni noto mi presencia…

-¿Pero porque no fuiste donde ella? Deseabas tanto verla y tenerla cerca Skipper… ¿Estás loco? –Le reclamo su teniente. Skipper le miro con cierta molestia.

-¿Tú que hubieras hecho soldado? ¿Hubieras corrido hacia ella con el temor de que te rechace? –Cuestiono Skipper a Kowalski, quien puso la punta de su aleta en su mentón.

-Lo hubiera pensado un poco, pero si tanto la amo, valdría la pena recibir sus rechazo y sufrir por amor, y no lamentarme en un futuro el porqué no lo intente. –Respondió sabiamente el científico. Bellas palabras…

-¿Esa pingüina te afecto el cerebro Kowalski? –Dijo el capitán impresionado al escuchar lo dicho por su soldado. Como todos aquí lo sabemos, Kowalski no es el mejor poeta. El susodicho solo rio ante la pregunta.

-Oh no Skipper. Si, ella es hermosa, pero aun no la conozco lo suficiente. Esa frase Marline me la dijo una vez, después de que ella la puso en práctica según me conto. –Dijo.

-¿Por qué Marline te dijo eso? –Pregunto curioso el líder.

-Ah, eso fue por Doris, ya sabes… –Dijo rascándose su nuca –Y escogí la primera opción, platique con ella y sufrí por amor, pero me quedo de consuelo que lo intente.

-¿Y eso de que ella la aplico… a que se refiere? –Pregunto el líder curioso. Por su mente paso aquel instante cuando Marline platico con él, sobre el romance que mantuvieron, y que al final no funciono, solo para crear un mayor lazo de amistad.

-No te hagas el sosoruco, es lógico que lo hizo contigo. ¿Tú crees que alguien como yo, que soy un genio, no notaria que Marline y tú mantuvieron un romance a escondidas de nosotros? –Indico el más alto con tono de presumido. Skipper abrió su pico… y se dirigió a cubrir el pico de su teniente.

-Nadie debe saberlo, mucho menos Cabo. –Decía silenciosamente y viendo hacia todos lados, asegurándose que nadie los escuchara.

-Descuida, para eso son los amigos. Pero volviendo al tema… –Skipper retrocedió un poco –Sufrí, pero ¿El dolor te hace más fuerte no?

-Sí, el dolor nos hace más fuertes, es cierto, pero en este caso solo te lastimaría más. –Insistía Skipper.

-Ay por favor Skipper, sí, se sufre, pero que mejor remedio que estar satisfecho con que hiciste el intento. Dices que ella te rechazaría, ¿y qué tal si fuera al contrario? Un científico como yo sabe que ese tipo de actitudes ocultan las verdaderas. –Dijo con presunción.

Skipper no pudo contenerse más ante aquel análisis de su teniente, lo describía perfectamente a él, tratando de ocultar lo que en verdad sentía, y se dejo ir a las aletas del científico, envuelto en un llanto enternecedor.

-Maldito el día en que partí Kowalski. Ella piensa que soy una basura… Después de tanto amor y promesas… Pero debía hacerlo, debía hacerlo… –Decía casi gritando Skipper. Su teniente lo separo de su hombro y lo miro.

-Exacto. Era tu deber, debes estar tranquilo. –Dijo el científico. Skipper mostro una pequeña sonrisilla, y pidió a Kowalski retirarse de la habitación, el mismo obedeció, pero las palabras de Skipper le detuvieron.

-Gracias Kowalski, eres un excelente soldado y amigo. –Dijo. El teniente solo sonrió y salió.

Skipper dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, observaba la posición del sol. Dedujo que eran las 1600 horas. Pensaba particularmente sobre un hecho…

_Una tarde soleada Sophia y yo nos encontrábamos tomando un café con huachinango en el puesto de comidas del cuartel._

_-Amo el café con huachinango, es delicioso. –Dije._

_-Yo también. –Hablo ella. Ambos reímos. Luego yo tome la palabra._

_-Cuando vivamos juntos, en un futuro no muy lejano, te hare todos los días café con huachinango. _

_-Ok… ¿Y cuándo será eso? Fecha exacta. Y no me digas que es confidencial._

_-Por mi ya mismo. Viviremos felices en un hermoso cuartel, contigo siempre a mi lado._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Te lo prometo por mi madre pingüina…_

-Jamás debí prometerlo… Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que el destino me tenía preparado… –Se lamentaba el pingüino de cabeza plana.

En ese momento una melancolía invadió todo su cuerpo, y sonrió, algo le provoco sonreír. Miro hacia una dirección, abrió la ventana de su cuarto y salió del mismo. Camino por varios minutos sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía, con su mirada baja, solo observaba como el sol alumbraba la blanca nieve a sus patas. De repente un impulso lo hizo detenerse, levanto su mirada y vio donde su melancolía lo había llevado…

-El lago… –Dijo con gran esperanza. Se sintió feliz de volver a estar frente a ese sitio. Se adentro mas, cruzo las montañas que rodeaban el lago, y de un pronto a otro se detuvo en seco, sus patas temblaban y sus ojos parecían dos canicas brillantes…

-Sophia… –Menciono con un enorme sentimiento… Si, allí estaba ella…

**CONTINUARA...**

**Mis soldados, hasta aqui este capitulo. Juzgen ustedes si el titulo quedo apto... **

**Les tengo noticias, una buena y una mala. La buena es que para el siguiente capitulo tengo bastante inspiracion, la mala es que es taaanta que sé que me costara acomodar varios acontecimientos... Pero sé que con leer sus maravillosos reviews avanzare pronto! :D**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: Reencuentro y Descubrimiento...! :3 **


	11. Reecuentro y Descubrimiento

**Buenoo, buenooo... Aqui estoy de vueltaa, y creo que con el capitulo más esperado por todos (Incluso x mii). Desde que inicie con esta historia ya tenia todo planeado, claro, sufrio algunas modificaciones, pero creo que para bien!**

**Para este capitulo decidi utilizar dos canciones, una para la parte mas emotiva (Donde Skipper y Sophia se reencuentran), y otra para complementar un escenario... Les dejo los links: **

**- Reencuentro: http:/ / youtube .com / watch?v=n0qAzL7Pl80**

**- Escenario: http:/ / youtube .com / watch?v=dgWAVmY3Frw (A partir de donde salen unas -0-) Ignoren las imagenes, solo escuchen las canciones! **

**No esta de más decirles sobre las cursivas, creo que todos sabran interpretarlas!  
><strong>

**Bueno, creo que ya los atrase mas de lo que he durado cn este cap... Asi que los dejo leer...! **

**11. Reencuentro y Descubrimiento**

Eran alrededor de las 1800 horas en el Ártico, aun el sol alumbraba la tierra nevada, aparte que las auroras boreales ya hacían de las suyas, indicando que pronto el manto negro cubriría el cielo. Kowalski y compañía se apresuraban a terminar de reparar la puerta, Edward terminaba de pegar algunos clavos y ver los más pequeños detalles. De todos los chicos, él fue el que más aporto, la naturaleza le otorgo el don de ser increíble para construir cosas. Terminado el trabajo Bridget preparo la cena, decidió servir más temprano de lo habitual, se sentía cansada mentalmente…

-Chicos la cena está servida. –Convoco la pingüina a la mesa. De inmediato todos estaban sentados, vieron sus platos y sonrieron felices…

-¡Pastel de Pescado! –Grito Edward, amaba el pastel de pescado.

-Que delicia. –Dijo Kowalski. Rico solo saco su lengua y empezó a comer glotonamente, al igual que Edward. Cabo también empezó a darle bocados a su plato, cuando de repente hablo.

-Kowalski, ¿Y Skipper no viene a cenar?

-Oh si, ¿Dónde está mi hijo? –Pregunto Bridget con la boca algo llena.

-Skipper no vendrá a cenar, está un poco indispuesto. Me dijo que se disculpa con todos. –Invento Kowalski una escusa.

-Oh, guardare un poco de pastel para él. –Dijo la de los ojos color miel. Cabo y Rico no respondieron, solo asintieron con respeto a su Segundo al Mando.

Terminaron de cenar y los pingüinos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Al llegar los chicos al cuarto donde dormían, Kowalski vio que encima de una mesa estaba su equipo de investigación, aquel que le solicito a Rico.

-¡Por los calzones de Einstein, se me ha olvidado inspeccionar más a fondo la carta! –Dijo poniéndose sus aletas en la cabeza. Rico y Cabo le miraron algo asustados.

-Kowalski, Rico y yo vamos a dormir ya, no hay nada que hacer y estamos cansados. –Dijo el más pequeño bostezando.

-Chi. –Confirmaba Rico.

-De acuerdo, yo trabajare un rato con esta carta. Que descansen. –Les dijo el más alto.

-Lo mismo dijo. –Hablo Cabo, quien ya se encontraba acostado.

Kowalski tomo asiento al frente de la mesa, saco la carta de algún lado, y la puso en un microscopio. La observo detenidamente, cuando de repente noto algo extraño en el papel, un fragmento de algo.

-Ummm… ¿Qué será ese pequeño elemento? –Se dijo para sí mismo. Maximizo el lente para tener un mejor panorama, tomo su lápiz dispuesto a realizar algunas anotaciones, cuando de un pronto a otro quedo impactado, tanto que dejo caer su lápiz.

-¡Santo cayo de hacha! –Dijo el científico de manera fuerte, por poco y despierta a sus compañeros, quienes ya se encontraban profundamente dormidos.

-Contrólate Kowalski –Respiró hondo –Debo decirle a Skipper, realmente se sorprenderá. –Salió de la habitación hacia la recamara de su líder. Al estar frente a esta toco a la puerta, pero ni un sonido. Toco de nuevo, e igualmente el silencio le respondió. A Kowalski aquello no le latió bien, así que de una patada ninja abrió la puerta.

-¡Skipper! –Grito asustado al ver que no estaba ahí, y más se asusto al ver la ventana abierta. Su grito despertó a todos quienes llegaron a averiguar qué pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa Kowalski? –Pregunto Bridget con sus parpados casi cayendo.

-Skipper no está… ¡Desapareció! –Dijo con preocupación.

-¿Cómo que no está? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? –Dijo Bridget algo alterada

-¿Espiráculo? –Consulto Edward con cierto temor.

-Me temo que si… –Dijo Kowalski con seriedad.

* * *

><p>Skipper estaba inmóvil, no podía ni parpadear… Aquella visión celestial le tenía drogado. Ella se encontraba sentada al borde del lago, con la cabeza gacha y dándole la espalda. Aún así para Skipper era algo mágico.<p>

-Sophia… Mi pingüinita… –Decía en susurro, tratando de contener aquel sentimiento, dispuesto a mostrarse en forma de lagrimas. Intento dar un paso hacia ella, pero no pudo… Cerró sus ojos y recordó aquellas palabras que le dijo su teniente al cuestionarle:

_-¿Hubieras corrido hacia ella con el temor de que te rechace?_

_- Lo hubiera pensado un poco, pero si tanto la amo, valdría la pena recibir sus rechazo y sufrir por amor, y no lamentarme en un futuro el porqué no lo intente… _

Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente, tan fuerte como un dolor de cabeza. Miro decidido al frente, lleno su pecho de aire y dio el primer paso…

Sophia miraba el agua del lago, sentía su quietud y su pureza. En eso saco el trozo de papel que se había guardado anteriormente, esta vez sí lo abrió, y empezó a leerlo después de tanto tiempo:

_Querida Sophia:_

_No fui capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirte lo que estoy por escribirte… Es por eso que hoy te escribo esta carta… Me marcho, me marcho para siempre… No te puedo dar explicaciones, solo que alguien más me necesita… _

_No soy capaz de mirarte a tus ojos y decirte adiós… Quiero que sepas que estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí… _

_No me busques, no quiero hacer esto más difícil, solo por favor siempre confía en mí, y recuérdame, porque yo lo hare todos los días de mi vida…_

_Skipper_

Las lágrimas brotaban lentamente de los ojos de la pingüina, apretó la carta en sus aletas, la hizo un puño y la lanzo justo detrás de ella… Soltó un leve suspiro, en eso una lágrima resbalo por su pico, cayendo al agua, provocando que se formaran ondas en esta. Observo detenidamente como las mismas crecían, y luego sintió como su corazón quería paralizarse. Se restregó sus ojos cielo, tratando de desvanecer aquello que observaba, aquel engaño de su mente… pero al abrirlos de nuevo vio que el reflejo aun permanecía ahí. Se puso de pie lentamente, tuvo que voltear para asegurarse que no fuera una visión…

Skipper la miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos, y tenía en sus aletas aquel trozo de papel, había caído bajo sus patas. Era él el reflejo que ella miro en el agua. El pingüino abrió su pico para hablar…

-Sophia… Sophia… –Dijo con un gran sentimiento y nostalgia, mientras le extendía sus aletas. La chica no se movía, estaba en shock, pero el sentimiento pudo más que la razón y se lanzo a las atetas de aquel pingüino envuelta en un gran llanto…

-Skipper… –Fue lo único que alcanzo salir de su pico antes de sumirse en el abrazo más profundo de toda su vida, mientras mojaba el hombro de Skipper…

-Mi ángel, como te he extrañado. –Le susurro Skipper a Sophia, quien solo seguía derramando sus lágrimas, entre suspiros…

Pero el abrazo mágico se rompió cuando Sophia se aparto de Skipper.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Skipper algo sorprendido.

-Aléjate de mí, vete Skipper, ¡vete! –Grito con severa molestia.

-No, no me voy a marchar. –Respondió Skipper con decisión.

-Entonces la que se va soy yo. –Dijo Sophia mientras corría lejos del lago, pero Skipper la detuvo poniéndosele al frente.

-Quiero hablar contigo, por favor –Le hablo Skipper de manera suplicante, tenía mucho de no verla –No te vayas…

-¿Qué quieres decirme Skipper? ¿Qué me abandonaste por otra chica? Olvídalo. –Dijo ella, aun llorando.

-¡No! Jamás… ¿Qué tontería es esa? –Ahora era Skipper quien hablo molesto

-¿Quién te necesitaba más que yo, esa chica con la que te vi partir? Vamos, dímelo, ¿O no tienes el valor como cuando me escribiste esa carta? –Le reclamaba. Skipper agacho su rostro y miro el trozo de papel que tenía en su aleta, lo arrojo al suelo.

-No… no pu...Puedo… –Le respondió el titubeante

-¿Nunca me amaste, verdad? –Consulto tristemente Sophia

-¿Estás loca? Claro que si… –Dijo Skipper

-¿Entonces porque me dejaste? –Pregunto desafiante

-Nunca quise dejarte…

-¡Mentiras! Si nunca me hubieras querido dejar, ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? –Le reclamaba.

-No podía… no podía porque… –Skipper no termino la oración.

-¡Eres un traicionero! Lo prometiste, prometiste siempre estar a mi lado. –Skipper guardo silencio antes de responder.

-¡No soy un traicionero! –Hablo molesto.

-Claro que si, me dejaste sola Skipper, sola cuando más necesitaba de ti. No te importo dejarme a la deriva con todo ese sufrimiento… –Dijo ella con una inmensa tristeza. Skipper la miro algo confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto el de la cabeza plana.

-Es curioso, pareciera que tu partida hubiera maldecido mi vida entera… No debería estar aquí hablando contigo. –He hizo una maniobra evasiva para escaparse de Skipper, pero este era aun mas rápido. La tomo de sus hombros viéndola a los ojos. Ella no podía resistirse a mirarlos…

-Ahora menos te vas de aquí –Dijo Skipper con tono de "Es una Orden" –Quiero saber que pasa, y me lo vas a decir ahora. –Sophia agacho su hermoso rostro y suspiro. Algún día tenía que saberlo ¿No? Se zafó del agarre de Skipper y se puso a espaldas de él…

-Después de que te marchaste aquella mañana Skipper, camine hasta mi casa. Iba destrozada, sin ganas de vivir… Sentí que mi vida había acabado. Al entrar a mi casa encontré el horror más grande que mis ojos hayan visto –Soltó a llorar más fuertemente –Mis padres Skipper…

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? –Pregunto él.

-Ellos… Discutían esa mañana antes de salir a escondidas al lago, como siempre lo hacía. Y al llegar… ellos… estaban en el piso de mi casa… muertos Skipper. Su pelea los acabo… –Concluyo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Sophia… No… No sabía… –Dijo Skipper consternado mientras se acerco a ella por sus espaldas, envolviéndola en un pequeño abrazo, pero ella se levanto rápidamente al sentirlo cerca.

-¿Qué ibas a saberlo? No tienes idea todo lo que he sufrido desde que te marchaste. A veces llegue a sentir que te odiaba, es más, ahorita el verte aquí hace que sienta que te odio… –Dijo mostrando rencor. Skipper se sintió un miserable, no estuvo con ella en ese momento que tanto le necesitaba.

-No tengo palabras… Solo que nunca quise dejarte sola, ¡NUNCA!

-Claro Skipper, por eso estuviste conmigo en ese momento. ¿Sabes que fue lo peor? Que no tenía a donde ir, estaba realmente sola. No pensaba volver a esa casa que estaba llena de recuerdos infernales… ¡POR TU CULPA PASO ESTO! –Le recriminaba –Si no fuera por tus padres no sé que hubiera sido de mi vida.

-¿Mis padres? Truchas, me las van a pagar ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? –Dijo Skipper verdaderamente molesto. Se sintió engañado.

-Yo les pedí que no lo hicieran. No quería nada de ti. –Hablo Sophia. Estaba verdaderamente herida. –Y después…

-¿Y después qué? ¡Habla! No creo poder sentirme más miserable. –Le dijo Skipper.

-Un par de meses después… me sentí muy mal. Tus padres me llevaron a la enfermería del Cuartel y me revisaron. Al terminar me dieron la noticia más cruel y triste, después del homicidio de mis padres.

-¿Qué? ¡Dime ya! –Dijo Skipper, tomando a Sophia por los hombros, y la sacudió fuertemente. La culpa que sentía el pingüino no lo dejaba pensar, mientras ella lloraba.

-Estuve esperando un pequeño huevito Skipper… Pero no fui capaz de mantenerlo con vida… Según los doctores el estar deprimida, sin ganas de comer o de hacer otra cosa pesó fuertemente… Y todo es tu culpa. –Le seguía recriminando al inocente de Skipper. Ella deseaba recargar todo ese dolor sobre alguien, pero se estaba equivocando de pingüino. Skipper solo se hizo hacia atrás, no lograba creer lo que escuchaba. No paso ni un minuto cuando el pingüino rompió en un enorme llanto, lloraba desconsoladamente… Se dejo caer al suelo, justo a las patas de Sophia, se puso de rodillas y con sus aletas al aire, que formaban un puño, se dirigió a ella.

-Perdóname, perdóname… Porque yo nunca me lo voy a perdonar… No soy nada más que una maldición para ti, no valgo nada… Y para mi hijo, perdóname hijo mío, perdóname. –Gritaba Skipper con su rostro empapado, y tomo a Sophia de sus patas –Perdóname Sophia… Maldito el día en que acepte…

La pingüina sintió como su corazón se quebraba en miles de pedazos, aun lo amaba y no podía creer que aquel Skipper fuerte y con decisión estuviera arrodillado a sus pies, suplicando por un perdón…

-¿Aceptaste qué? –Ahora era ella quien preguntaba confundida. Skipper se puso de pie y la miro. Ella le miro y observo sus ojos, enrojecidos por tanto llorar.

-Se supone que es confidencial, que no debo decirlo… Pero no creo que pierda más de lo que ya he perdido, así que no me importa si me relevan de mi cargo, no me interesa nada… –Le dijo Skipper a la chica con la mayor valentía que había sentido en su vida. Sophia guardo silencio, esperando que hablara.

-Unas semanas antes de convertirme en capitán, el general Ryan me llamo a su oficina. No sabía que quería, hasta sentí temor, pero igualmente acudí al llamado. Al llegar me invito a sentarme y luego empezó a caminar por la oficina, de un lado a otro con sus aletas tras la espalda, y luego se dirigió a mí:

_-Skipper, he recibido una llamada del cuartel de Alemania, me solicitan uno de mis mejores soldados para una misión importante. Es por eso que te he llamado. –Me dijo el General._

_-¿Qué tipo de misión señor? –Consulte emocionado. _

_-Confidencial, pero te necesitan Skipper. ¿Aceptas? –Me pregunto. Yo ya estaba por responder cuando me volvió a hablar._

_-Eso sí soldado, si aceptas te tienes que alejar de aquí, de tu familia, de tus amigos, de todos aquellos que son importantes para ti… prácticamente para siempre. Es una misión muy importante y tienes que estar entregado a ella y a tu equipo, que ya te lo han asignado. Solo necesito tu respuesta._

_-¿Para siempre general? –Pregunte de nuevo, esperando que se hubiera equivocado._

_-Para siempre. Ya no volverás mas aquí, la misión lo implica. Así que… ¿Aceptas o elijo a otro? –Dijo Ryan_

–Sentí un gran nudo en mi corazón, deseaba asistir a ese tipo de misión, pero no quería dejar mi hogar, y principalmente a ti, pero al final le respondí…

_-Acepto general. Solo déjeme conversar con mis padres y con Sophia…_

_-¡No Skipper! No puedes hablar con nadie de esto, ni tan siquiera con ellos. –Dijo seriamente._

_-Pero… No me puedo ir así nada más. –Le reclame_

_-De acuerdo, pero solo a tu familia, SOLO A ELLOS, no puedes decirle a nadie más… Ni a Sophia._

_-Pero general, ni sé de qué trata la misión aun, ¿Qué le podría contar? Solo le quiero decir que me marcho por una misión muy importante…_

_-Te dije que no, cuando sepas de que trata la misión le vas a querer decir a tu familia y de seguro a ella. O acatas las reglas o te olvidas de la misión. –Me dijo molesto. _

-_Si señor –Dije resignado -¿Y cuando tengo que partir? _

_-En tres semanas más o menos, después de que recibas tu placa de capitán. Es importante que ya seas capitán. –Me respondió –Ya puedes marcharte soldado. _

Sophia solo miraba a Skipper, prestando total atención a las palabras del pingüino.

-Salí de la oficina del general, y luego del cuartel camino a mi casa, pensando en muchas cosas. Al llegar platique con mis padres, les conté que fui elegido para una misión importante en Alemania, que aún no sabía de que trataba pero que me necesitaban y que me marcharía en menos de un mes y que posiblemente no volvería. Al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero luego mi padre me dijo que se sentía orgulloso de mi, y que podía irme, lo mismo opino mi madre. Pasaron las semanas rápidamente y recibí mi placa, ya se acercaba el momento de partir, fue ahí donde decidí escribirte esa carta, pedí ayuda a Edward ya que no se escribir en humano. No soportaría despedirme de ti sin darte explicaciones, por eso te solicite un día antes de mi partida que al día siguiente estuvieras temprano en el lago…

-Para recoger la carta… Ya veo. –Le concluyo Sophia, esta vez con un tono más turbio, ya comenzaba a entender.

-Así es. A la mañana siguiente salí temprano camino a la estación donde me esperaba un camión del Cuartel Alemán para llevarme al aeropuerto y justo cuando ya me iba a marchar apareciste…

-No soporte el hecho que solo me dejaras esa carta Skipper… Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando llegue aquí donde estamos ahora, no te vi como acordamos, pero si encontré esa carta, la tome y la leí, no me podía conformar solo con eso, así que corrí hacia la estación, sabía que ahí estarías. –Contaba la chica con sus ojos vidriosos. Skipper tomo aire y se preparo para relatar lo más profundo que diría en su vida:

**-0-**

-Al verte llamándome con desesperación sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba…

_**Hoy estoy buscando la mejor manera de decirte adiós,  
>y al mirarte siento que el dolor despierta en mi corazón<strong>_

-No sabía qué hacer… Desee salir corriendo contigo hasta el cuartel esa mañana fría, pero no podía, solo pedir al cielo que siempre te acompañara…

**_Hoy mis ojos miran como tantas veces este otoño gris,  
>Hoy te estoy pidiendo que a pesar de todo seas feliz...<em>**

-Mi alma estaba destrozada, no soportaba verte llorar y verte sufrir, solo soñaba con el tiempo en que esa misión concluyera para regresar…

**_Llegará ese día en que mi tiempo sea solo para ti,  
>Llegará ese día en que mi canto sea un canto feliz…<em>**

-Te grite que confiaras en mí, que siempre te iba a amar, a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo…

**_Cuando me haya ido, recuerda que hay alguien que piensa en ti,  
>Cuando muera el día, recuerda que hay alguien que vive por ti.<em>**

-Que supieras que todos los días de mi vida estaría pensando en ti, y que mi alma y mi corazón estarían contigo…

**_Cuando en la mañana el sol te despierte, recuérdame,  
>y si estás cansada de sentirte sola, piénsame...<em>**

-El camión arranco, ya no podía dar marcha atrás… Entre en la cabina con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas acompañado de la general del Cuartel Alemán, y mi corazón hecho pedazos. No había ningún calmante para ese dolor…

**_Cuando me haya ido, recuerda que hay alguien que piensa en ti,  
>Cuando muera el día, recuerda que hay alguien que vive por ti…<em>**

**-0-_  
><em>**

-No tienes idea como sufrí Sophia, ese fue el peor viaje de mi vida. Yo también pase deprimido, no quería comer, no tenia ánimos de nada… Hasta que conocí a mi equipo, ellos me ayudaron mucho. De ese viaje ellos fueron lo único bueno que ha pasado en mi vida. Al llegar al Cuartel Kowalski fue el primero en hablarme… En eso un recuerdo rápido invadió los pensamientos de Skipper:

_Entre al cuartel general de Alemania luego de 2 días de viaje en compañía de la General, nunca supe su nombre, solo me acompaño. Camine hacia una ventana, cuando solo escuche una voz profunda._

_-Yo te conozco, ¿Vienes del cuartel general de la Antártica verdad? –Me pregunto._

_-Sí. –Respondí fríamente. _

_-Soy Kowalski, mucho gusto. Estuve por allá unos días._

_-Skipper…–Dije sin ánimos._

_-Oh, así que tú eres mi capitán al mando, te estábamos esperando. Seré tu estratega y teniente. Luego conocerás al resto de nuestro equipo. –Me dijo emocionado, pero yo estaba tan deprimido que ni fuerzas tuve para responderle, así que Kowalski se alejo y regreso con una taza de café con huachinango._

_-Toma, te hará bien. –Me dijo ofreciéndome esa delicia. Por primera vez desde que salí de casa sonreí._

_-Gracias soldado, es bueno que te vayas acostumbrando si formas parte de mi equipo –Dije y tome un sorbo de café.-¿Dé que cuartel vienes? _

_-Del cuartel de Inglaterra, no quería dejar mi casa pero la misión me emociona. –Me comento. _

_-A mi me pasa igual, por eso estoy así, con cara deprimente y muy triste. –No sé porque le dije eso, pero me sentí bien al comentárselo. _

_-Puedes confiar en mi capitán, esperando órdenes. –Dijo con gran respeto. Así que solo tome asiento en el suelo, él me siguió y platicamos. Si no hubiera sido por esa plática mi vida sería un desastre… _

-Él ya me había visto una vez en el cuartel y el día que llegue al cuartel de Alemania él fue el primero en hablarme. Aun no estábamos conformados como equipo, pero para mí desde ese día era mi amigo… Ahora veo que mejor me hubiera quedado aquí, jamás debí aceptar, después de todo la misión era ir al zoológico de Central Park a mantener la seguridad, y lo más importante, encargarnos de Espiráculo, cosa que no pude hacer, por mi culpa mi padre está en sus asquerosas aletas y tras de eso te perdí para siempre, lo que más he amado… y que aun sigo amando con todas mis fuerzas… Soy un inútil, ni para proteger a mi familia soy capaz… Tienes razón, todo lo que ha pasado es mi culpa. Aun así, si hubieras confiado en mí tal vez las cosas serían diferentes… –Concluyo Skipper, notablemente triste al ver y comprobar que Sophia no confió en él.

Sophia no pudo contener el llanto, ahora era ella quien se sentía culpable, por fin supo la respuesta a sus preguntas, y no solo lloraba por eso, también al escuchar que Skipper aun le amaba, le juzgo mal y esta vez era ella quien pedía perdón…

-Oh Skippy… Perdóname… Soy una ingrata, solo pensé en mí… Perdóname por no confiar en ti… Perdóname por creerte capaz de traicionarme…

-No te tengo que perdonar nada Sophia… Y disculpa por pedirte tu perdón, no lo merezco. –Dijo Skipper. Miro al cielo viendo los hermosos colores que las auroras boreales formaban en esa noche tranquila y como pronto comenzaría a nevar, y empezó a emprender camino hacia su casa, cuando solo sintió el agarre de Sophia en su aleta… No se molesto en voltear a verla.

-No, soy yo quien no merece tu perdón. Tú tenías motivos para dejarme, pero yo no tenía motivos para culparte de todo… Soy una estúpida, debí confiar en tu amor –Le dijo. Skipper se volteo a mirarla.

-Eso ya no importa, además ya todo está perdido para mí… Me detestas, no, me odias, y creo que ese es el castigo que merezco después de provocar todo esto… –Comentaba el pingüino.

-¡Te digo que no! Skipper, soy yo quien merece todos los castigos existentes, y los peores. Tú no te mereces ninguno. Mi peor castigo es verte sufrir por mi causa y saber que por no confiar en ti perdí muchas cosas de mi vida. Ahora comprendo porque aquella noche que pasamos juntos… me pediste confiar, y yo te dije que lo haría… ¡YO SOY LA TRAICIONERA! Y no te odio. Al contrario… Te amo más que el primer día. –Termino de hablar la pinguina, notablemente cerca de Skipper.

En eso paso por el lugar una suave y fresca brisa, que movió ligeramente las plumas de ambas aves… Sintieron como una paz invadía el sitio, las auroras boreales brillaban más que nunca esa noche y una conexión inexplicable hizo que los dos pingüinos cerraran sus ojos… El viento volvió a soplar con pequeños copos de nieve, y como un padre que impulsa a su hijo a caminar hacia adelante, el viento impulso a Sophia a tocar el pico de Skipper, concluyendo en un beso… Instintivamente Skipper envolvió la cintura de ella con sus aletas, mientras que Sophia poso las de ella detrás de la nuca del pingüino de cabeza plana, ambos lloraban… Aquel beso fue como si un trozo de vida regresara a ambos, fue el más intenso en sus vidas… A como la chica inicio el beso, decidió terminarlo…

-Lo siento Skipper, no debí… –Dijo apenada. Skipper le sonrió, aun con lágrimas, y solo la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Descuida… Creo que esto que acaba de suceder aclara muchas cosas, ¿No es así? –Le pregunto él, con mucha dulzura.

-Sí. –Respondió ella con firmeza sin separarse de Skipper.

-Entonces no te disculpes, solo calla y… quédate conmigo esta noche. –Esta vez fue Skipper quien se lo pedía. Ella le soltó por un segundo, lo miro y le sonrió…

-No tienes necesidad de pedírmelo, es lo que más he anhelado desde que te fuiste… Te amo –Le dio la respuesta sin decir el tan popular "Sí". Skipper la abrazo aún más fuerte.

-Yo más, pero aún así, perdóname –Le dijo suavemente Skipper –Necesito escucharlo…

-No te tengo que perdonar nada. –Le respondió exactamente igual como él lo hizo cuando ella le pido perdón –Solo calla, este amor es más importante que cualquier cosa, y no pienso dejarlo pasar más tiempo. –Dijo recordando las palabras de su amiga: _Dejare que pase el tiempo, pero tú no puedes dejar que el tiempo pase… No desperdicies la oportunidad… _

Instantes después Skipper tomo a Sophia de su aleta, ambos tomaron la carta que estaba en el suelo y la rompieron en trozos muy pequeños. Luego caminaron unos minutos alrededor del lago, y de repente desaparecieron detrás de una de las montañas de nieve que ocultaba una pequeña pero hermosa cueva. Una vez más ese lugar seria testigo y acompañante fiel de aquel amor, que a pesar de todo logro sobrevivir como los grandes…

* * *

><p>Bridget estaba como loca, corría por toda la casa desesperada por saber de su hijo. Kowalski, como líder temporal decidió poner orden a la situación, atrapo a Bridget y le hablo.<p>

-Tranquilícese. Mañana apenas salga el primer rayo de sol estaremos en el cuartel para resolver esta situación, pero por San Newton, cálmese. –Le ordeno el científico a la madre de Skipper, quien se calmo un poco. –Si me ayuda con eso, todos ayudaremos.

-Sí, tienes razón, lo siento. Pero no puedo evitar en pensar lo peor. –Dijo Bridget.

-Todo saldrá bien. –Se escucho la voz del más joven.

-Se.-Hablo Rico.

-Vamos madre, como si no supieras de lo que es capaz mi hermanito. Hará a ese delfín papilla. –Dijo Edward muy confiado. Bridget sonrió al ver el optimismo de todos, y ella se sintió igual.

-Claro que sí. Sé que mi Skipper es fuerte. Descansemos, mañana será un día complicado. –Termino la plática la única chica. Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

* * *

><p>Laureen ya se encontraba durmiendo, cuando de repente escucho a sus compañeras que la despertaban. Abrió los ojos algo molesta.<p>

-¿Qué demonios…? –Le dijo a Margaret y a Sheyla.

-¿Sabes dónde está Sophia? –Pregunto la segunda al mando.

-¿Sophia? Está en su recamara, la deje ahí luego de conversar. –Respondió la sargento algo extrañada de la pregunta.

-Pues ahí no está. –Dijo Margaret.

-¿No está? –Consulto Laureen algo incrédula.

-No. Lo más extraño es que cuando llegamos vimos que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta, cosa que nunca hace. –Respondió la chica del moño.

-No puede ser, ella no sale sin avisar. ¿Están seguras chicas? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Completamente. Al llegar de casa de mi hermana, notamos que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y con la luz encendida. Nos pareció extraño, como sabemos Sophia detesta tener su cuarto abierto. Decidimos entrar y vimos que no estaba, así que buscamos en el resto del cuartel y por ultimo venimos a tu cuarto. –Comentaba Sheyla. Laureen se levanto de su cama algo preocupada.

-¿Dónde podrá estar? –Pregunto la estratega.

-¿Iría al cuartel Sheyla? –Ahora Laureen preguntaba.

-No lo sé chicas. Creo que lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana a las 500 horas a ver si regresa. Esa es la hora de regreso de Sophia cuando sale a alguna misión, la diferencia es que esta vez no nos dio aviso alguno –Hablo la ahora líder por tiempo indefinido.

-¿Y si no regresa Sheyla? –Dijo Margaret.

-Si a las 501 horas no aparece nos vamos al cuartel a dar el aviso respectivo. Por ahora no podemos hacer nada chicas, solo descansar y esperar. Es peligroso salir a estas horas. –Ordeno la de plumas marrones. Las otras chicas solo le dieron crédito y se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Pero Laureen era la que se encontraba más preocupada, algo le decía que ella estaba bien pero a la vez podía estar en peligro.

* * *

><p>Eran pasadas las 500 horas, Skipper y Sophia dormían abrazados uno del otro. La chica abrió sus ojos color cielo lentamente al sentir como los rayos del sol entraban en la cueva, tocando su rostro, y sonrió al observar a su macho durmiendo plácidamente.<p>

-Que ternurita. –Se dijo Sophia, mientras se sentaba, y se acerco a Skipper y le dio un beso en la frente. El pingüino comenzó a moverse y después despertó.

-¿No estoy desvariando verdad? ¿Realmente estoy despierto, no es ni fue un sueño? –Hablo Skipper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aun recostado en la nieve.

-No, no fue un sueño Skippy, es tan real como esto… –Y Sophia procedió a besarlo. Terminado el beso ambos rieron.

-No necesito más pruebas, con solo esa me basta. –Le dijo el pingüino.

-Oye Skipper, te voy a pedir un favorcito, y no lo mal interpretes. –Dijo poniendo los codos sobre el estomago de Skipper y recostando su cara en sus aletas

-El que sea. –Le dijo.

-¿Me puedes decir cómo es tu compañero Kowalski? –Pregunto muy curiosa. Skipper rápidamente se enderezo.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¿Por qué quieres saber de mi estratega? –Pregunto celoso.

-Tranquilo Skipper, es solo que las chicas me comentaron del asuntillo de Kowalski y mi soldado Laureen, y me come la curiosidad de saber porque la tiene tan enloquecida. –Le dijo divertida. Skipper rio a carcajadas.

-Ah, así que mi soldado es un Casanova… ¿Quién lo diría? Descuida, lo conocerás dentro de poco, cuando volvamos. Por cierto, Kowalski también esta como embobado, te perdiste de la escena que protagonizaron en el cuartel. –Decía aún entre risas.

-¿Qué escena? De eso no me comentaron. –Dijo Laureen interesada –Cuéntame, cuéntame.

-Woo, woo, woo… Calma mi pichoncita chismosa, te voy a contar. –Dijo el pingüino. Y así hizo, le conto con lujo de detalles, le llevo varios minutos.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Laureen desafiando a tu estratega? Me imagino la cara de debió poner al escuchar que es teniente. –Hablaba mientras se revolcaba en la nieve riendo. En eso algo hizo que dejara de reír.

-Skipper, ¿Tú estás moviendo el suelo? –Consulto algo asustada.

-Por mi madre pingüina, no soy tan fuerte. Además, no estoy haciendo nada. –Le respondió el de la cabeza plana, al mismo tiempo que se quedo quieto y sintió el temblor que sentía Sophia.

-¿Qué es? –Dijo la chica de ojos color cielo.

-Parece –Y puso su oído en el suelo –Una especie de engrane…

-¿Una compuerta? –Consulto Sophia sorprendida.

-Eso vamos a averiguar, ven. –La llamo Skipper. Caminaron lentamente hacia la salida de la cueva, llegando a las montañas, asomaron sus caras por detrás de las mismas y vieron lo que jamás se hubieran esperado…

-¡Espiráculo! –Exclamo Skipper más que sorprendido. Sí, ahí estaba el delfín, surgiendo del agua del lago junto con varias de sus sirvientes langostas. Reía mientras pedía sus sardinas.

–Maldito demente, te voy a hacer pedazos. –Dijo Skipper con ira, he hizo el intento de salir a increparlo, pero Sophia se lo impidió.

-No Skipper, no hagas una tontería. De seguro tu padre está con él. –Dijo ella sensatamente.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor ser esperar y luego dar aviso. –Indico Skipper. Sophia asintió en total acuerdo.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Awwww... Personalmente AME escribir este capitulo. No se ustedes pero creo q me merezco un aplauso...! Me siento super satisfecha! :D :D**

**Les cuento que para las canciones pense en muchas candidatas, pero al final elegi esas. Algo curioso, la ultima la escuche en un restaurante, ya cuando estaba resignada a no encontrar la cancion perfecta!**

**Como siempre les pido, sigan dejando sus rewiews, me encanta leerlos...! Gracias a TODOS! **

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Planes...!**


	12. Planes

**Hola nuevamente! Esta vez les debo dos disculpas INMENSAS.**

**La primera, perdon x el HORROR q cometi el capitulo pasado al escribir Laureen en lugar de Sophia... :/ De verdad lo siento! De seguro estaba muy centrada en el escenario de ella y Kowalski.**

**Y segundo... Me pueden linchar si asi lo deseas... Tarde practicamente UN MES en subir este cap! Ohh cielos, mil disculpas, pero el trabajo y el estudio aveces pueden ser crueles... ¬¬**

**Pero bueno, despues de todo y grax a Dios y a ustedes aqui esta POR FIN el capitulo 12...! Los dejo...!  
><strong>

**12. Planes**

-Vamos chicas, no perdamos más tiempo. –Apresuraba Sheyla a sus compañeras de equipo. Se dirigían al Cuartel General al no saber nada de su capitana.

-Ahí voy Sheyla. –Indico Margaret.

-Laureen, no tenemos todo el día, ya es tarde. El reloj marca las 510 horas. –Decía la ahora líder.

-Denme un segundo. –Grito Laureen. Sheyla se mostro algo extrañada, por lo general Laureen nunca atrasaba. Así que decidió movilizarse hasta la habitación de Laureen, Margaret le seguía, entraron cautelosamente.

-¿Con que por eso es que te estás demorando eh? –Dijo la chica de plumas marrón algo coqueta a la experta en explosivos.

-¿A qué te refieras? –Le cuestiono Laureen.

-Nada, solo a que ahora estoy más convencida de que quieres conquistar e impresionar a Kowalski. De seguro estará en el cuartel hoy con su grupo. –Le dijo su "Líder"

-Uh… ¿Todavía dudas que no le guste Sheyla? –Le dijo Margaret de manera sarcástica.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? –Dijo la más alta de la manera más natural, mientras terminaba de aplicarse un poco de perfume en sus brillantes plumas.

-Oh, así que aceptas que te gusta. –Dijo burlona Sheyla.

-Sí, me gusta. ¿Algún problema? –Seguía Laureen hablando, ahora esta vez se ponía un poco de rubor en sus delicadas mejillas. Aunque a ella no le hacía falta el maquillaje para lucir hermosa.

-En lo absoluto. Creo que es un buen partido, y me alegra verte así, como antes. –Hablo feliz la líder temporal –Hace mucho que no te maquillabas ni nada parecido.

-Sera solo por hoy. No lo sé, algo me impulsó a hacerlo de nuevo. –Contaba la de los ojos verdes mientras sonreía. Recordaba como antes estaba dentro de su rutina maquillarse, poco, pero lo hacía. Las múltiples desilusiones que sufrió la llevaron a abandonar esta costumbre.

-Sí, sí. Sera mejor que partamos, Sophia puede estar en problemas y nosotras aquí hablando de tu Kowalski. –Ordeno Sheyla. Laureen sonrió al escuchar esas dos palabras: "Tu Kowalski…"

-A la Orden. –Dijeron ambas chicas en coro. Momentos después dejaron la base.

* * *

><p>-Skipper, ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? –Consultaba Sophia, observando cómo Espiráculo aun seguía en los alrededores del lago.<p>

-Descuida, seguro solo salió a hacer reconocimiento. Pronto volverá a su base y luego podremos hacer un discreto reconocimiento del perímetro del lago para saber donde se está ocultando. –Le respondió el aludido. En eso guardaron silencio al escuchar que el delfín hablaba.

-Ja ja ja ja ja, creo que hoy podre asolearme y dedicar una hora a mis cremitas. –Le decía el delfín a su secuaz Termidor, la langosta que siempre le acompañaba. El resto de los crustáceos solo iban de escolta.

-Doctor, ¿no será mejor dedicar más tiempo a espiar al enemigo? Por lo que hemos visto Skipper y su grupo ya están aquí. –Sugería la langosta inteligentemente.

-Claro Termidor, solo deja que escoja el lugar ideal para tomar el sol. –Le respondió Espiráculo. En eso el delfín fijo su mirada a la blanca nieve, y con su ojo mecánico realizo un aumento en su visión, una de las tantas funciones que tenía ese robo-ojo.

Sophia dejo soltar un gritillo un poco agudo. Espiráculo levanto su vista, buscando con la mirada aquel sonido. Si no fuera por que Skipper le tapo el pico a su amada de seguro los hubieran descubierto. El delfín dejo de prestarle importancia a aquello y volvió a su asunto. Con una prensa que saco de su carrito tomo aquello que había observado…

-Skipper… Está tomando... –Decía la chica de ojos cielo, deduciendo que estaba tomando el delfín, hasta que Skipper la interrumpió.

-Sigamos observando. –Dijo turbiamente el líder.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Y Espiráculo tomo el pequeño y único trozo de papel que yacía en el suelo con sus aletas. Lo miro y rio maquiavélicamente.

-¿Qué sucede doctor? –Consulto su ayudante langosta.

-Él está aquí. –Sentencio el de la Piel sorprendentemente tersa, observando lo escrito en el pequeño papel: _Skipper_

-¿Quién es él? –Pregunto su mano derecha. A Espiráculo se le desdibujo su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que quien? Skipper idiota. –Dijo algo molesto el mamífero.

-Ah… –Fue lo que logro decir Termidor.

–Tú y yo iremos por este sector –Ordeno el delfín a Termidor, mientras apuntaba con su aleta al norte –El resto de ustedes se dividirán en tres grupos y cubrirán el resto de sectores. –Dijo al resto de crustáceos, apuntando al sur, al este y al oeste. –Rodearemos todo el lago hasta encontrarnos, y espero buenos resultados.

Skipper miraba con impresión, no podía creer que un simple trozo de papel los delatara…

-¡Salmones ahumados! ¿Cómo no eliminamos esa evidencia? –Dijo Skipper mientras se golpeo su rostro con su aleta. Los copos de nieve de la noche anterior cubrieron el resto de los trozos de papel, pero no el más importante, que caprichosamente quedo en la superficie.

-Simplemente porque no estábamos en condiciones de pensar. –Hablo Sophia algo picarona, buscándole el lado divertido al asunto.

-Sí, claro, aquí le robo a Kowalski su frase: Estaba en Otra Dimensión… ¡Por favor! Por eso el amor a veces es desventajoso. Como Manfredi & Johnson, cuando se enamoraron de esa frailecilla en Dinamarca y terminaron en el trasero de esa ballena. –Decía Skipper sobre exaltado y mostrando su paranoia. Sophia le miro algo confundida.

-¿Así que el amor es una desventaja Skipper? –Dijo ella. Skipper se dio cuenta de la burrada que había dicho.

-No… no quise decir lo que estas pensando. Solo que cuando nos dejamos llevar a los extremos puede ser peligroso. –Hablo el pingüino con dulzura y le dio un tierno picorete.

-De acuerdo, solo por eso tachare ese incidente de mi bitácora amorosa. Ahora… ¿Qué haremos?

* * *

><p>Kowalski apresuraba a su grupo, debían partir a dar aviso sobre la "desaparición" de su líder. Bridget también se apresuraba.<p>

-Bridget, no creo que sea buena idea. Mejor quédate en casa. –Le decía Kowalski.

-Olvídalo, voy con ustedes. No me voy a quedar aquí sin saber nada de mi hijo, eso sí que no. Quieras o no iré. –Sentencio.

Kowalski no se molesto en responder, sabía que no podía hacer nada por convencerla. En eso Edward salió de su habitación, traía en su cintura un fajón con varias granadas y algunas pistolas, lucia algo rudo. Todos le miraron extrañados.

-Listo para recibir órdenes señor. –Dijo poniéndose su aleta en la frente y dirigiéndose al más alto. Kowalski sólo sonrió, incluso Rico aplaudió hacia aquella actitud.

-Me alegra que nos ayudes. –Le dijo el científico, mientras recordaba que el hermano de Skipper el ser militar no le agradaba, y le admiró que dejara eso de lado para ayudar en esa misión.

-Bueno, creo que de algo puedo servir. –Dijo divertido.

-Creo que estamos listos, vámonos. –Ordeno el "líder". Todos iban camino hacia la puerta cuando el científico pidió que aguardaran un segundo, algo le hizo devolverse. Corrió hacia la habitación de huéspedes y saco de la nada una botella algo elegante. Gruño antes de hablarse a sí mismo

-Ni el poder de la ciencia evitara esto que sé que está pasando. –Se dijo, mientras pensaba en Laureen y en como sentía aquello que hace mucho no experimentaba, era definitivo que le gustaba. Sentía un poco de miedo e inseguridad. La experiencia que tuvo con Doris no fue nada agradable, más cuando supo que su capitán salía con ella. Miro la botella y presiono el botón, logrando que salieran miles de gotas de aromático perfume que penetraron todas sus plumas. Se miro en un espejo y se sonrió así mismo.

-Vamos Kowalski, no tienes porque temer. Ya es hora de superar la pelea que tienes con el manejo de tus sentimientos, y no pensar que la única forma de llegar al corazón de ella es haciendo una incisión. –Dejo la botella en la pequeña mesa y segundos después dejo el cuarto para volver al asunto más importante: Ir al cuartel.

* * *

><p>La situación se les estaba complicando al par de pingüinos. No tenían a donde ir, estaban atrapados. Si huían hacia el este se toparían con Espiráculo, si huían al Oeste se toparían con el otro grupo, igualmente si intentaban huir hacia el norte o hacia el sur. Skipper analizaba la situación, no permitiría que les capturaran, y menos que lastimaran a Sophia. Salió de su análisis al ver al delfín.<p>

-Movámonos lentamente, hacia el lago, ven –Decía Skipper a Sophia, quien observaba como el delfín se empezaba a acercar a ellos.

-¿Hacia el lago? ¿Pero no será más peligroso? –Pregunto la chica.

-Negatorio. Mientras ellos se mueven nosotros también lo hacemos, marcando un ángulo en el que no nos vean. –Explico el pingüino. Sophia le sonrió en señal de crédito.

Y así lo hicieron, cuando el delfín se movía un poco más hacia el noroeste, ellos lo hacían hacia el este, y cuando el otro grupo se movía hacia el sur, ellos se movilizaban más hacia el norte, y así sucesivamente con los otros grupos, logrando quedar lejos del alcance del enemigo. Ya por estar cerca del lago, se ocultaron tras un montículo de nieve.

El pingüino de cabeza plana miro detenidamente la zona donde se encontraban, y determino que estaban justo en el lugar de donde el mamífero surgió a la superficie.

-Voy a bajar chiquita. –Dijo a la chica de los ojos cielo.

-Ni lo pienses, es muy peligroso. –Trato de detenerlo la chica.

-Lo sé, pero quiero saber a qué nos enfrentamos para planear bien la misión. –Explico Skipper inteligentemente. Sophia ni se digno a responderle, solo sonrió haciendo una negación con su cabeza, y se dispuso a seguirlo.

Ambos se introdujeron en el agua, bajaron varios metros dentro del lago, cuando se toparon con un túnel. Skipper solo señalo con su aleta y ambos empezaron a dirigirse hacia aquella entrada. Cada vez que avanzaban esta se hacía más y más ancha, hasta que llegaron a un sector donde el agua ya no invadía el sitio, era como una especie de burbuja bajo el agua, y ahí estaba la compuerta que provoco aquel temblor. Ambos se escondieron tras una pequeña pared, y Skipper saco sus binoculares y echo un vistazo al área. Estaban de suerte, no había ningún enemigo cerca, y además, dedujo que no existía algún tipo de vigilancia tecnológica. Avanzaron hacia la compuerta.

-¿Así que aquí se esconde ese demente? No está nada mal. –Dijo Skipper en tono muy bajo.

-Será imposible entrar, ¿vez el codificador? –Dijo la chica señalándolo. Skipper se aproximo a verlo.

-Pfff… No problemo. Para Kowalski será como quitarle un dulce a un niño. –Dijo con tono de burla.

-Vaya, ahora estoy más entusiasmada por conocerlo. –Dijo ella en modo entusiasta. Skipper quito su vista del codificador y le dio una mirada fulminante. Era obvio que lo invadieron los celos.

-Ni lo conoces y ya lo halagas. –Dijo el pingüino algo ofendido, por supuesto guardando discreción.

-Por favor Skippy, no seas celosito. Fue solo un comentario constructivo. Sera genial verlo en acción con mi estratega Margaret.

-Ah sí, la del moño rosa. –Dijo fastidiado.

-Sí, esa misma mi pingüinito celoso. –Dijo dejando salir una pequeña carcajada.

-Ah, olvídalo, solo salgamos de aquí antes de que Espiráculo vuelva. –Y así lo hicieron, salieron de la cueva, y Skipper se aseguro que el delfín no estuviera por la zona donde saldrían del lago. Luego de confirmar que el demente y su grupo de crustáceos ya se habían reunido y mantenían una discusión, salieron con cautela, y ya por cruzar las montañas se deslizaron lo más rápido que su cuerpo les permitía hasta el cuartel.

* * *

><p>Las chicas fueron las primeras en llegar al Cuartel, entraron velozmente y buscaron a los generales y al comandante. Les solicitaron que se reunieran en la oficina donde la vez anterior se hizo la reunión. La chica de recepción las envió a la oficina a esperar. Al entrar observaron que la mesa y los asientos, tal vez por algún mantenimiento, no estaban, les tocaría charlar de pie. Momentos después los generales y el comandante ingresaron a la sala. Las chicas saludaron y luego la actual líder comenzó a hablar.<p>

-Ha pasado algo muy grave. –Dijo muy seria Sheyla.

-¿Qué ha sucedido soldado? –Pregunto Dimitri. Sheyla estaba por responder cuando solo escucho como alguien entro a la oficina apresuradamente.

-¡Skipper desapareció! –Grito Kowalski interrumpiendo la plática de manera agresiva, y tras de él estaban Rico, Cabo, Bridget y Edward. Laureen le observo con cariño…

-_Cielos, se ve tan lindo actuando rudo. _–Se pensó la chica.

-Espera… ¿Skipper despareció? –Dijo la líder temporal, sonando algo pasmada.

-Sí, anoche desapareció en frente de nuestras narices y creemos que es obra de Espiráculo. –Le dijo Bridget.

-¿Cómo? ¿También él? –Esta vez fue Laureen quien abrió el pico entrando en la conversación.

-Espera, ¿También? –Pregunto ahora el joven Cabo algo confundido.

-¿Qué rayos…? –Hablo Dave.

-¡Alto, altoooo! –Hablo Ryan entre tanta confusión. Todos le voltearon a ver. –Se supone que estamos aquí porque las chicas tenían algo importante que decir y ustedes entrar sin solicitar permiso.

-Lo siento general, pero la desaparición de Skipper en esta situación es grave. –Dijo Kowalski con respeto.

-Ahora la situación es aún más grave entonces general, porque el motivo por el cual nosotros convocamos a esta reunión era para informarle que Sophia desapareció. –Dijo Sheyla. Kowalski y compañía abrieron sus ojos más de lo normal, mientras los generales se lo tomaban con tranquilidad.

-¡Por los sesos de Einstein! –Decía Kowalski poniéndose sus aletas en la cabeza –Esto es grave, muy grave.

-A ver, contrólense. ¿A qué hora desaparecieron más o menos? –Consulto Ryan.

-Alrededor de las 1800 horas. –Dijeron Kowalski y Laureen al mismo tiempo, recordando que cerca de esa hora fue la última vez que hablaron con sus líderes. Ambos se miraron divertidos, se podría decir que esa era la primer mirada de verdadero afecto que se daban. Además, Kowalski la observo desde un ángulo perfecto, vio lo hermosa que lucía con ese pequeño rubor. Pero como todo lo mágico se rompe, ella al percatarse que se estaba descubriendo le desvió rápidamente la mirada.

-Esto está algo extraño, a la misma hora es algo… –De un pronto a otro, dos figurillas en blanco y negro irrumpieron velozmente a la sala interrumpiendo a Dimitri.

-¡Sabemos dónde está el delfín demente! –Hablo Skipper con prepotencia, mientras Sophia permanecía a su lado, tomándole de su aleta. Laureen y Kowalski por su parte ya comprendieron el porqué de su "desaparición" al instante, mientras que Bridget corrió a abrazar a su hijo de una manera desesperada.

-Estaba tan preocupada Skipper. No me vuelvas a hacer esto, casi muero. –Le dijo ella dramáticamente.

-Estoy bien madre. Ahora por favor, ¿Me puedes soltar? –Hablo el pingüino de cabeza plana. Bridget le miro feliz y se alejo del pingüino. Edward solo le miro y le guiño un ojo.

-¿Qué huachinangos sucede aquí? –Dijo Ryan poniéndose al frente, ahora era él el confundido y miraba a todos – ¿No que estaban desaparecidos? –Ambos pingüinos enrojecieron notablemente.

-Lo sentimos. –Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Sophia.

-Nada de lo sentimos. Me van a explica ahora mismo que rayos sucede. –Dijo con severa autoridad el general Ryan. En eso Kowalski y Laureen se voltearon a ver, como si de una conexión se tratase. Sin saberlo ambos pensaban lo mismo.

-Tranquilo general, no es momento de pedir explicaciones. –Se interpuso la pingüina de ojos verdes.

-Si general, es más buena la noticia que traen. –Le completo Kowalski. Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que sucedió con aquel par de tortolitos. La pareja les miro agradecida.

-Tienen razón soldados, luego platicamos de eso. Ahora… –Se detuvo por un instante al notar que ambos pingüinos permanecían tomados de sus aletas. Sonrió ante el gesto, ya no necesitaba pedirles explicaciones. –Como decía, ahora, ¿Dónde está Espiráculo?

-Está en el lago. –Le respondió la capitana.

-Yo lo sabía. –Dijo el científico de manera presumida.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Y porque no nos dijiste nada? –Le grito Bridget a Kowalski, mientras a como pudo lo tomo de los hombros bajándolo a su altura, sacudiéndolo violentamente. Todos miraban atónitos, excepto Laureen, quien por algo que no se puede explicar corrió a auxiliar al más alto.

-¡Contrólese señora! –Y zafo el agarre de la pingüina hacia el alto – ¿No ve que lo lastima? –Dijo con cierto cariño mientras se acerco a Kowalski – ¿Estás bien? –El resto de los presentes observaron la escena con una sonrisa.

-Sí, descuida. En realidad fue mi culpa. Esto de la desaparición me hizo olvidar ese detalle. –Le respondió el teniente de manera cortes y no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, eso hizo que la chica se apenara. Ella estando a unos pocos centímetros del teniente pudo sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza y percibió ese olor a canela con tabaco tan delicioso que el pingüino llevaba en sus plumas. Lo mismo pasó con Kowalski, pensaba en lo atenta que fue la chica y ese olor a vainilla era imposible de ignorar.

-Lo siento, pero por el pez sagrado, ¿Cómo vas a olvidar eso? –Dijo Bridget, sacando a ambos pingüinos del trance.

-Woo, woo, woo… ¿Cómo lo sabías Kowalski? –Hablo y reacciono Skipper luego de aquella escena de su madre. Sí se llevaría tremenda regañina por faltarle el respeto a su segundo al mando.

-Bueno, me puse a inspeccionar la carta y encontré un fragmento de una roca que por sus componentes solo se halla en los lagos, fui ahí donde corrí a buscarte y... La verdad no interesa. Ya está más que confirmado. –Hablo el teniente. Skipper asintió.

-¿En cuál lago soldado? –Consulto el general Dimitri cortando aquella plática. Cielos, era cierto, casi nadie conocía ese lugar.

-Un lago que está a 3 kilómetros al Sureste. –Respondió Skipper.

-No veo necesidad de preguntar cómo fue descubierto. –Hablo Dave. Todos rieron.

-Sosiéguense. –Dijo Ryan con autoridad. –Quiero detalles.

-Pues… –Skipper no sabía cómo demonios explicar el porqué encontraron la guarida del delfín. Ryan le miro algo divertido.

-Tranquilo Skipper, no te estoy pidiendo que cuentes como fuiste a parar a ese lago con Sophia. –Dijo de manera picarona el general. Skipper y por poco le pide a Rico cavar un hoyo en la tierra para desaparecer.

-Rayos, no hagamos esto difícil –Se quejo Laureen, protegiendo la integridad de la pareja –Solo díganos como descubrieron la guarida, donde está oculto y como llegar ahí. –Kowalski quedo como embobado de nuevo con la chica, no dejo de mirarla, máxime que estaba justo a su lado. Ryan se sorprendió de la manera de actuar de su subordinada, aunque no se molesto en reprenderla, después de todo tenía razón.

-Bueno… Primero lo vimos salir, y luego descubrimos la guarida intentando escapar del delfín. Él hallo… una huella, de alguno de nosotros dos es lógico, y mando a inspeccionar. Ahí decidimos escabullirnos y llegamos al punto de donde lo vimos salir, así que Skipper decidió hacer reconocimiento. Sobre la ubicación, como dijo Skipper el lago esta al Sureste a unos 3 kilómetros, y Espiráculo se encuentra oculto dentro del lago, tiene una guarida. –Explico Sophia.

-¿Cómo es que lograron entrar tan fácil? –Cuestiono Ryan

-No había ningún enemigo ni tampoco vigilancia tecnológica general. –Respondió Skipper.

-Eso es mala señal, adentro debe estar el arsenal completo. –Dijo Ryan.

-¿Y qué tipo de guarida es? –Pregunto Dave.

-Es una guarida que está en una de las paredes dentro del lago, se entra mediante un túnel y termina en una especie de burbuja. Solo se puede entrar al interior de la misma mediante una compuerta que posee un codificador. –Explico la chica de los ojos cielo.

-Interesante. –Hablo Dave –Lo difícil será el codificador.

-Eso no es problema. Kowalski, opciones. –Hablo Skipper llamando a su teniente, pero este estaba en otra dimensión. – ¿Kowalski? –Skipper tuvo que chasquear sus "dedos" frente al pingüino.

-Ah… ¿Qué? –Reacciono el científico. Sophia lo miro detenidamente. –_Ah, así que ese es Kowalski. No está mal. _–Se pensó.

-Opciones soldado. –Pidió Skipper.

-Pues… ¿De qué estamos hablando? –Dijo para rematar el teniente. Laureen emitió una pequeña risa. Skipper se paso su aleta sobre la cara.

-Deja de soñar despierto y pon atención. Codificador, en la guarida de Espiráculo… ¿Qué sugieres? –Pregunto el líder alzando sus aletas en señal de esperar respuesta.

-Tendría que observarlo, o por lo menos que me lo describas. –Dijo.

-Es como ver una pantalla de un computador, con teclas abajo y una base de metal no muy gruesa. –Le respondió Skipper.

-Mmmm, ¿base de metal eh? Por como lo describes es un codificador de máxima seguridad. Tendremos que realizar un buen trabajo. ¿Por qué los malos siempre tienen lo mejor? –Dijo para terminar, formando un berrinche y haciendo un puchero de palabras que solo él sabía que significaban. Todos le miraron con gracia.

-Interesante interrogante. –Hablo Margaret –Muy bien Kowalski, opino lo mismo sobre el codificador, será difícil, habrá que empezar por desactivar el sistema interno para no disparar la alarma.

-Exacto, tendremos que empezar por ahí si queremos entrar. Lo segundo será desactivar las cámaras de vigilancia del interior que se activaran cuando se logre abrir la compuerta.

-Es correcto, luego de eso debemos atinarle al código y listo, el resto es pan comido.

-Oye, veo que conoces bastante sobre esta clase de cosas. –Le dijo el científico acercándosele un poco. Laureen después de mucho tiempo sintió celos.

-Bien soldados, ustedes se dedicaran a encontrar la manera de entrar, pero igualmente luego nos ayudaran. –Dijo Ryan. Ambos asintieron.

-Descuide general, Kowalski es el mejor en esto de la tecnología. –Hablo Skipper orgulloso.

-Lo mismo digo de mi soldado. –Dijo Sophia. –Ambos formaran un buen equipo.

-Vamos con las armas. –Dijo Dimitri. Aquí Rico y Laureen caminaron hasta quedar al frente, y segundos después se les unió Bridget. -¿Qué sugieren?

-Bueno, creo que podremos llevar las armas básicas, como granadas, algún lanzallamas, dardos, bombas… Creo que todo lo que creamos necesario. Si tienen tan buena tecnología de seguro sus armas también lo son, algo así como laceres y cañones tal vez.

-Excelente. Preparen todo. –Indico Dimitri.

-Aguarden –Sonó Skipper –Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo necesario planear una estrategia para acabar con esa maldita guarida donde ha estado mi padre todo este tiempo.

-Yo pienso igual. Hay que hacer volar ese lugar con una gran explosión. –Dijo Bridget emocionada. Después de pasar tanto tiempo sin actividad explosiva por fin actuaria de nuevo. Rico se la acerco y chocaron aletas.

-Bien, para eso necesita saber, ¿Cómo es la entrada? –Pregunto la más alta de las chicas.

-Bueno, es circular y algo profunda. Tal vez con un grosor de… ah no lo sé… ¿50 centímetros? Ah, y es del hielo tipo glaciar. –Respondió Sophia por Skipper.

-Claro, dependiendo como sea esa entrada se puede realizar un tipo de explosión que provoque un fallo estructural en el resto de la guarida. ¡Brillante! –Le alago Kowalski. Ella solo le sonrió al tiempo que asentía.

-¡Kaboom! ¡Kaboom! –Hablo Rico. Mientras que Cabo y Edward prestaban total atención.

-Correcto, formaremos un efecto Bola de Nieve. Explotaremos la entrada provocando que el interior se derrumbe con todo lo que este adentro. Pero… ¿Cómo lograremos hacer eso sin que el exterior se vea afectado? –Dijo Laureen mientras se rascaba su nuca. –Nunca he tratado con este tipo de entradas, solo con las tradicionales.

En eso Sophia recordó aquel desastre provocado por los "misteriosos héroes" que las libraron de la misión que las mantenía ahí. Visualizo como el hoyo fue ideado solo para afectar a lo que estaba en el interior de aquella circunferencia, y no el resto del acantilado congelado.

-¡Lo tengo! –Dijo la de los ojos cielo exaltada. Todos la miraron expectantes.

-¿Qué sugieres mi ángel? –Pregunto Skipper naturalmente, después de todo ya todos sabían o por lo menos sospechaban que había pasado durante esa "desaparición"

-Bueno… General Dimitri, ¿Recuerda que hace unos días fui enviada a realizar reconocimiento en el Norte?

-Por supuesto. Ahora que lo dices no nos hemos reunido para conversar sobre ello. –Le respondió el general.

-Pues no hará falta. Vera general, al llegar al sitio note que no había presencia de leopardos marinos, de hecho ni tan siquiera se escuchaban. Así que llegue a pensar que estaban escondidos, por lo que avance con cautela y me tope con que todos estaban dentro de un hoyo con una circunferencia perfecta. –Skipper se enderezo al escuchar aquello, obviamente ya sabía de lo que hablaba, pero decidió dejarla continuar, lo mismo pensó su equipo.

-Ok, ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con…? Espera, ¿Dentro de un hoyo dices?

-Sí señor, dentro de un hoyo. Por lo que mi equipo y yo dedujimos al conversar de ello se trato de una trampa bien ideada para los leopardos, donde se utilizaron minas de fragmentación para crear esa circunferencia, diría que de 1 km aproximadamente.

-Pero esas minas tienen un alcance de 50 metros, ¿Pero cómo es que no provoco…? –Dimitri se detuvo radicalmente –Una devastación en el acantilado –Dijo lentamente. –Ya entiendo lo que estas pensando.

-Exacto general. Los que realizaron este plan lo hicieron bien, lograron sincronización, diría que perfecta, además los cálculos de las distancias entre una mina y otra también. Y lo más importante, las explosiones no afectaron el resto del acantilado. Los encargados de ese plan son brillantes. –Termino Sophia.

-Los brillantes estamos aquí chiquita, nosotros hicimos ese plan. –Dijo Skipper con orgullo, mientras su equipo se acercaba a él y todos se cruzaron de aletas, juntándose espaldas con espaldas, como el escuadrón que eran.

Laureen al oír eso se queda petrificada, automáticamente recordó aquel "juramento" que recito aquella tarde, cuando su capitana les conto sobre esa trampa. Rogo a su madre pingüina que las chicas no lo recordaran, conocía perfectamente de lo que eran capaces, más ahora que sabían que "Su Kowalski" estaba involucrado en el asunto.

-Genial soldados, ustedes se encargaran de la logística de ese plan, no hay mucho que discutir. –Ordeno Ryan. El grupo asintió.

-Operación Encierro para nosotros señor. –Dijo Kowalski respetuosamente.

-Perfecto. Ahora, ¿Los capitanes y el resto de participantes que otras ideas sugieren? –Hablo Dave. Edward levanto su aleta en señal de solicitación de permiso de tomar la palabra. –Adelante.

-Es lógico que dentro de esa fortaleza habrán enemigos potenciales, así que necesitamos alguien que se ofrezca como conejillo de indias. –Sugirió el hermano de Skipper.

-Perfectou. –Dijo Skipper, y se giro a ver a su joven soldado, quien solo se encogió de hombros y trago grueso.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el voluntario? –Reprocho Cabo

-Porque eres el indicado soldado. Además, siempre logras ejecutar ese puesto con honores. –Le dijo Skipper.

-Todo sea por ayudar. –Dijo resignado el más pequeño. – ¿Y tú que harás Skipper?

-Es obvio, verificar que hagas bien tu trabajo. –Dijo con autoridad. Cabo hizo un gesto de molestia, Skipper llegaba a ser arrogante muchas veces.

-No Skipper, te equivocas –Sonó la voz de Ryan –Tú serás parte de la distracción. –Skipper quedo frio con esa instrucción, mientras su teniente le miraba complacido, lo mismo Sophia.

-¿Yo siendo un cebo? ¡Imposible! –Reclamo.

-No hay nada imposible Skipper, y eso lo demostraras cuando estemos en la guarida de Espiráculo. Tu cuerpo es ideal para esquivar lo que este ahí dentro, que supongo que serán langostas. Así que además de preparar la Operación Encierro serás un cebo, como en los viejos tiempos. –Dijo a manera de orden el general Ryan. Skipper por su parte solo frunció el ceño mientras recordaba cómo fue objeto de burlas en los entrenamientos cuando siempre era escogido para ser el señuelo de las prácticas.

-Excelente sugerencia Edward. Veo que a pesar de abandonar la base siempre eres un excelente soldado. –Le dijo Dave –Y en cuanto la orden de Ryan, me parece perfecto.

-Claro, ¿Y ustedes que se supone que harán? –Hablo el pingüino de cabeza plana algo desafiante.

-Es obvio, nosotros verificaremos que hagas bien tu trabajo. –Le dijo Ryan. A Skipper lo invadió la rabia, mientras el general sonreía con satisfacción, le había enseñado a Skipper una lección con una cucharada de su misma medicina.

-Además de eso participaremos manteniendo el orden de la misión. ¡Sophia! –Hablo Dimitri, provocando que la chica tomara una postura erguida –Tú y Sheyla trabajaran con Skipper y compañía en la Operación Encierro, aparte de ayudar en lo que se presente, claro está.

-Entendido señor. –Dijeron ambas chicas. Luego Sophia tomo la palabra rápidamente.

-Otro detalle general. Escuchamos decir al ayudante de Espiráculo que han estado vigilando a Skipper y a su grupo. –Comento Sophia.

-Eso es importante, ahora debemos ser más discretos a la hora de planear la misión y a al momento de partir. –Dijo Ryan.

-Creo que ya lo más importante está listo, el resto surgirá en el momento. –Dijo Dave.

-Así es comandante. Creo que es todo. Nos vemos mañana a las 600 horas para ir preparando todo. Nosotros nos marchamos. –Concluyo Dimitri la reunión, mientras emprendían la retirada. Laureen se mostro aliviada y camino un poco hasta quedar cerca de Kowalski, en eso Margaret hablo, provocando que los generales y la chica se detuvieran volteándose para observar.

-¿Así que ustedes fueron los que realizaron ese plan? –Pregunto Margaret, retomando el asunto de la Operación Encierro. Laureen sintió como su cuerpo se invadía en un sudor frio. Era de esperarse, las chicas no olvidarían tan fácilmente ese detallito.

-Ya dijimos que nosotros realizamos esa operación. –Dijo Skipper algo fastidiado.

-¿Con que si eh? –Dijo Sophia con algo de malicia, mientras miraba a su experta en explosivos. La misma acción la realizaron Margaret y Sheyla. Esta última, quien casi no había participado, se dispuso a abrir su pico. Yo estando en el lugar de Laureen hubiera deseado que no lo hubiera hecho.

-A ver, ¿Quién de ustedes fue el estratega en esa operación? –Hablo la chica de las plumas marrón.

-Naturalmente fue Kowalski, obtuvo algo de mi ayuda por supuesto, pero solo un poco. Él fue el verdadero autor. ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Dijo el líder de los pingüinos algo extrañado. Sheyla por su parte sonrió malvadamente y froto sus aletas una contra la otra.

-Vaya, así que Laureen le debe un ataque besos a Kowalski. –Dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su amiga. Por otro lado Laureen estaba invadida de un color carmesí muy intenso y no reacciono si no para cubrirse su rostro. –_Te matare Sheyla, ¡lo juro! _–Se pensó. Mientras que el otro pingüino involucrado en el asunto solo las miro con confusión.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Dijo Kowalski con el mayor interés que haya prestado en toda su vida, incluso más que a sus queridos inventos. Laureen se puso más que nerviosa y por fin pudo reaccionar.

-Olvídalo Kowalski, no le hagas caso, está loca. Hoy le afecto el desayuno de huachinango. –Se interpuso la chica. El resto solo miraban esperando el desenlace, solo Sophia se mantenía con su expresión de "no me impresiona el asunto", era lógico ¿No?

-No seas ridícula Laureen. ¿Por qué no le dices al teniente lo que nos dijiste esa tarde? –Le incitaba su segunda al mando. Kowalski naturalmente la volteo a ver, esperando una respuesta, pero lo que recibió fue una expresión de completa pena por parte de la de los ojos verdes, que termino agachando su rostro.

-Yo… –Laureen no pudo decir nada más…

-Oh vamos, sé que puedes decirlo, ¿O quieres que yo lo diga, incluyendo lo que nos dijiste a mí y a Margaret esta mañana? –Ahí Sophia si se mostro confundida, no tenía conocimiento de eso. Claro, ¿Cómo lo iba a tener si estaba "desaparecida"?

-¡No! Déjalo –Laureen estaba cayendo en el juego de su compañera, levanto la mirada hacia el alto –Kowalski… –Él solo la miraba profundamente esperando una explicación, cuando Sophia se interpuso.

-¡SUFICIENTE SHEYLA! –Le reprendió su líder llegando hasta la misma, al tiempo que le propino una ruda cachetada. Sí, al principio le pareció interesante, pero llegar al punto de dejar que su amiga se humillara delante de aquellos espectadores era algo diferente, no lo iba a permitir.

En ese momento Laureen decidió salir de aquella habitación, estaba totalmente avergonzada, sin contar que se sintió burlada por una de sus compañeras de equipo, y lo más grave para ella, los generales estaban presentes, pero Kowalski la tomo de su aleta. El teniente no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero creía necesario hacerlo… Respiro hondo antes de que su voz profunda se dejara oír en la habitación.

-Con todo respeto, ¿Podrían retirarse? –Hablo Kowalski con completa seriedad. El resto solo se voltearon a ver y salieron. Sheyla sonrió satisfecha, aunque luego de sentir como su líder la jalaba de su aleta se le desdibujo la misma. Por otro lado Laureen gentilmente se soltó de la sujeción de Kowalski, y le miro con un agradecimiento inmenso.

* * *

><p>Los generales ya se habían marchado a sus respectivos quehaceres, así que el resto de pingüinos comenzaron a platicar.<p>

-Truchas, ¿Qué rayos sucedió ahí dentro? –Pregunto Skipper a Sophia ya estando fuera de la oficina.

-Sheyla, que trata de hacerse la graciosa –Dijo no muy amistosa, mientras aun sujetaba a su subordinada.

-Eres cruel, ¿Lo sabías? –Dijo Cabo con cierta molesta.

-Lo sé, pero logre lo que quería. –Le respondió Sheyla de lo más normal. Sophia la tomo de los hombros algo violenta.

-¡Estás loca! La humillaste ahí dentro, en frente de nuestros superiores. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Le reclamaba la líder.

-Mi intención no era humillarla, solo la quería ayudar. Y ya ven, ahí está el resultado, los dos solos en ese cuarto, sin nadie que los moleste. ¿No es brillante? –Dijo a manera de felicitación por su "plan" la segunda al mando, al tiempo que se zafó de las aletas de Sophia.

-Pues la humillaste –Ahora hablaba Margaret –Está bien, la querías ayudar con el chico, pero hubieras esperado por lo menos que los generales se hubieran marchado. Esa conversación entre nosotros, entre estos dos grupos hubiera sido menos a vergonzante.

-Tienes razón, eso no se hace. –Dijo Bridget. Skipper la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Vaya madre, hablas como si no hubieras tomado a Kowalski de los hombros para gritarle. –Le dijo Skipper con sarcasmo. Bridget solo le miro con cara de "Mea Culpa" y le susurro a Edward que se marcharan a casa. Luego de que ambos pingüinos salieran la plática continúo.

-Todo esto es un poco cursi para mi gusto, pero concuerdo en que no fue algo agradable. –Hablo Skipper.

-Wa ra ba ra gra ba. –Dijo Rico, mostrando cierto disgusto por todo lo acontecido.

-Lo sé compadrito, lo sé. –Le respondió Skipper.

-Oh vamos chicos. Si niegan que nos les agrada que Kowalski y Laureen estén ahí dentro platicando son unos hipócritas. –Les cuestiono la chica de los ojos rojos. El resto solo se quedaron pensativos, hasta sonrieron. –Eso pensé. –Dijo Sheyla.

-En fin, vámonos, tenemos que preparar todo para mañana. ¡Hombres! –Ordeno Skipper.

-Skipper tiene razón, chicas partamos. –Dijo Sophia.

-Pero Skipper, ¿Y Kowalski? –Pregunto el joven Cabo.

-Bah, no te preocupes por él Cabo, ya es grande y sabe lo que hace, además conoce el camino. –Respondió Skipper de manera coquetona.

-Lo mismo digo de Laureen chicas. Adelántense, yo ya las alcanzo. –Ordeno la líder observando a Skipper, quien capto el mensaje.

-Rico, lleva a Cabo a la salida, los veo afuera en 5 minutos. –Dijo el de la cabeza plana.

-Uh la la, si que sí. –Respondió el experto en explosivos, abandonando la base. Ya por estar los dos pingüinos solos procedieron a despedirse.

-Nos vemos mañana Skippy. –Dijo la de los ojos cielo.

-Por supuesto, no puedo esperar a participar contigo en esta misión. –Dijo el pingüino tomándola por la cintura.

-Yo tampoco. Oye, ¿Crees que ellos dos estarán bien? –Preguntó algo curiosa y preocupada a la vez mirando hacia aquella compuerta.

-No te preocupes por ellos, solo deséales suerte, más Kowalski, la necesitara. No tiene mucho éxito con las chicas, ¿Sabes?

-Laureen tampoco. Siempre termina lastimada.

-Eso no importa, ya tendremos tiempo de interrogarlos. Hasta mañana chiquita. –Y Skipper la beso.

-Hasta mañana mi capitán. –Y ambos salieron de la base hacia sus casas.

**CONTINUARA...!**

**Hasta aqui con este capitulo! Creo q el titulo quedo bien, a pesar q lo escogi x escogerlo. La mayoria del cap son solo planes al fin y al cabo! Ustedes me diran! **

**Como siempre espero sus maravillosos comentarios que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Me despido con esta frase de Skipper: Ya sabes como son estas historias soldado, siempre terminan con un final ambiguo para que estes ansioso x leer el siguiente...! XDD! (Eso mismo espero yo!)**

**Para el siguiente cap NO PROMETO actualizar pronto, asi que tendran, de seguro, q lanzarme piedras de nuevo! Aun no tengo el titulo...! **

**Gracias por su paciencia! :D  
><strong>


	13. Nueva Experiencia, Un Nuevo Comienzo

******Sí, lo sé... Ya tienen las piedras listas en sus manos, pero lo merezco! En verdad he tenido el tiempo un poco limitado! **

**Les debo una disculpa, pero principalmente a la Chica Jamon. Le dije que subiria este cap el día de mi cumpleaños, pero no lo habia terminado aun, lo siento amiga! **

**Pero bueno, aqui este este capitulo. Senti necesario escribir todo lo que escribi para completar algunas cosas. Espero y les agrade! :)**

**Les dejo leer...! Y gracias x seguir mi historia!  
><strong>

**13. Nueva Experiencia, Un Nuevo Comienzo**

El "Cola Anillada" estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato, había calmado a todos los animales del zoológico y sus fiestas eran celebradas en el cuartel de los 4 pingüinos. Marline no se quejaba en lo absoluto por las noches, el confín del cuartel lograba ocultar el ruido de los muchicientos que le subía Julien a su rocola, ni tampoco se escuchaba los gritos del pequeño Mort al ser lanzado por su rey por violar las reglas de los pies reales. Aunque a la nutria le era agotador estar limpiando a diario los desastres provocados por aquellos "inquilinos" de Skipper por las mañanas, así que decidió tener una conversación con el rey lémur. Llego hasta su hábitat luego de una noche llena de fiesta y alegría para Julien y compañía.

-¡Hola chicos! –Saludo la chica.

-Hola Marline, ¿Cómo estás tú? –Le devolvió el saludo el lémur de Cola Anillada.

-Bien gracias. Julien me pregunto si podemos conversar un momento. –Consulto Marline con gran tono de amabilidad, mientras hacia el afán de aprovechar sus cualidades de hembra, mirando al lémur coquetamente mientras formaba una sonrisa.

-Oh… eh… –Dijo el anillado algo nervioso, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo –Por supuesto Marline, ¿En qué quieres que este guapo rey, que soy yo, te ayude?

-Me gustaría platicarlo a solas. –Le respondió la hembra dando un paso hacia él, algo desafiante pero cautivadora. Sabía a la perfección que estando a solas con el lémur sería más fácil convencerle, tomando en cuenta que su presencia ponía nervioso al anillado.

Julien solo miro a su mano derecha, quien le alzo sus cejas coquetamente, y tomo al pequeño Mort para llevarlo a conseguir unas cuantas palomitas de maíz con mantequilla.

-Mort, ¿Quieres comer palomitas? –Pregunto el consejero al lémur más pequeño.

-Palomitas. –Grito el pequeño entusiasmado. Ambos lémures partieron a buscar el susodicho alimento.

Cuando el lémur y la nutria quedaron a solas Julien invito a Marline a sentarse en el mini bar, la chica le sonrió con calidez, mientras pasaba frente a él. Aquello fue como si la chica deseara seducirlo. El lémur sonrió y tomo asiento en su mini bar.

-¿De qué quieres conversar? –Pregunto Julien amablemente.

-Pues quiero pedirte un gran favor. –Respondió Marline. El lémur la miro esperando que continuara. – ¿Podrías dejar un poco organizada la basura que dejas en tus fiestas? Me es algo complicado limpiar prácticamente a diario tus desastres.

-Por supuesto que no. Primero yo no tengo la culpa que le limpies al pingüino bobo, y segundo yo SOY UN REY, no hago favores ni obedezco, solo quiero que todo mundo haga lo que yo quiera. Además, fue un trato, fiestas en casa de las monjas a cambio de tranquilidad. –Le dijo el lémur con un tono que denotaba superioridad. La nutria frunció el ceño, pero un chispazo paso por su cabeza.

-Vamos Julien, solo eso te pido. Ayúdame con eso. –Dijo seductora la chica, acortando distancias con el rostro del lémur, a este su piel se le puso como la de una gallina e inclino su cabeza y torso hacia atrás, trayendo consigo que se cayera de su asiento. Marline solo rio divertidamente. Por su parte el anillado se ponía de pie y acomodaba su corona real.

-¿Solo eso tengo que hacer? –Le consulto Julien. ¡Bingo!

-Sí, solo eso. Dejas la basura amontonada y yo limpio más fácilmente –Decía mientras bajaba del butaco, y se acerco al lémur para besar su mejilla. El pobre anillado por poco y cae de nuevo –Gracias Julien. –Dijo la chica y segundos después salió del hábitat. El lémur solo miro su salida y luego toco su mejilla con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Kowalski miro a Laureen con aprecio al ver como ella gentilmente se zafo de su agarre. La chica miro a sus profundos ojos azules con una sonrisa.<p>

-Gracias Kowalski, fuiste muy gentil al librarme de esta situación, te lo agradezco.

-Oh, pues… Fue un placer. –Le dijo el teniente algo nervioso.

-Uh, bueno… me voy, Sophia debe de estar esperándome, gracias de nuevo. –Dijo a modo de librarse de un interrogatorio, mientras se dio la vuelta hasta la compuerta.

-¡Laureen! –La voz de Kowalski la detuvo en seco.

-¿Si? –Respondió no muy segura dándose la vuelta lentamente. Kowalski empezó a chocar la punta de sus aletas, tal y como la haría Cabo.

-Sé que no quieres hablar de lo sucedido hace poco, pero… ¿Me puedes explicar qué fue lo que pasó? –Consulto el alto. La pobre pingüina no sabía qué hacer, solo sentía su cuerpo completamente helado y deseando desaparecer de ese sitio. Bajo su mirada al suelo, mientras Kowalski le miraba intrigante, con sus ojos azules. Noto claramente el nerviosismo de la chica y se acerco a ella tímidamente.

-Si… si no quieres decirme no te preocupes –Le dijo el teniente –Creo que también me iré, Skipper debe estar molesto, además me necesita para planear la operación.

En ese instante un silencio abrumador invadió aquella oficina, Laureen alzo la vista unos segundos para toparse con aquel par de ojos azules que le miraban en espera de una respuesta. Se limito a responderle al científico, agachando nuevamente su rostro. Kowalski solo la miro con una sensación de completa insatisfacción, no por ella, si no por él. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta… Laureen estaba ahí de pie, inmóvil, a espaldas de la puerta, parecía una estatua, escuchaba los pasos del macho alejándose cada vez más y más hacia la salida, cerro sus ojos verdes y suspiro un poco antes de abrir su pico…

-¡Me gustas! –Fue lo que logro salir de su pico, más por deseo e impulso que por razonamiento. Kowalski se detuvo radicalmente frente a la puerta, y se volteo… ¿Acaso había oído bien o estaba delirando?

-¿Qu… qu…e… di…jiste? –Dijo titubeante el pingüino, mientras su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina, hasta su pico tiritaba. Laureen se volteo hacia él, con su rostro mostrando decisión. Pensaba en ese momento muchas cosas, entre ellas _"¿Acaso estaré cometiendo el peor error de mi vida?", "No seas cobarde, total, si te mueres mañana nada te llevas, bueno, tal vez un beso de semejante machote" _o _"Estúpida, ¿Crees que él es diferente a los demás? ¡Todos los pingüinos son iguales! _Pero al fin y al cabo solo decidió escuchar sus impulsos.

-¿Estas sordo? Me gustas Kowalski. No sé porque me fui a fijar en un pingüino tan presumido como tú. Pero ya que, no hay remedio. –Dijo algo molesta. Por su parte el teniente se quedo ahí, como idiota, analizando cada palabra que salió del pico de aquel encanto.

-No, no estoy sordo, es solo… es solo que es la primera vez que una chica me dice algo así. –Hablo totalmente avergonzado, cruzando sus aletas frente a él. Laureen abrió grandes sus ojos verdes.

-¿Me estas tomando las plumas, verdad? ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿O acaso es una artimaña para caer en tus lindas aletas? Pues te equivocaste de chica. –Le dijo Laureen colocando sus aletas en su cintura, y mostrando una mueca de "No vas a jugar conmigo", además de sorpresa.

-¡NO! No te estoy tomado las plumas. ¿Por qué crees que te mentiría? –Consulto Kowalski algo sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? Pues… porque… eres alto, con ojos azules hermosísimos, con una voz profundamente seductora… e inteligente. ¿Cómo puede ser que nadie, jamás te haya dicho algo así? –Dijo aun incrédula. Kowalski no evito sonrojarse, se sintió algo importante, y hasta galán. Se empezó a rascar su nuca.

-Oh… gracias por decir eso. La verdad no lo sé, solo sé que esas cosas no están hechas para mi, soy un pingüino de ciencia, no un casanova. –Dijo el teniente algo serio. Laureen suspiro larga y pesadamente, sintió un gran vacío.

-Entiendo… Yo… lamento haberte molestado con mis tonterías. De todas maneras gracias por escucharme. –Dijo algo triste, razonando cada palabra que el pingüino había dicho. Era cierto, él era un científico, no tenía tiempo de fijarse en alguien como ella, que era completamente opuesta a su modo de vida, amante de la destrucción y la aventura. Miro a Kowalski con ojos dulces antes de dar un paso hacia la puerta, luego empezó a caminar.

Esta vez, fue el científico quien se quedo sin capacidad de reacción. ¿Qué había dicho mal? ¿Por qué siempre echaba todo a perder? Solo la siguió con su vista, miraba lo hermosa que era… Sus plumas negras tan brillantes como la noche, su figura era como ver a la misma Afrodita… era como la fórmula perfecta que Einstein había diseñado para él… Sus ojos, verdes como el musgo… ¡Demonios! La chica se le había declarado y él seguía de pie sin hacer nada. Lo pensó un par de veces, pero luego se decidió…

-Yo… –La chica volteo al escuchar su voz –También…. Me… me gustas. –Dijo con gran dificultad mirándole directamente a los ojos, mientras sentía como su corazón latía con gran fuerza y como los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

Laureen pudo sentir como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo… No pudo evitar mostrar una radiante sonrisa hacia el alto, que la miraba algo apenado por su declaración hacia ella. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el científico hasta que casi sus picos se tocaran.

-¿Hablas en serio Kowalski? –Le pregunto la chica de los ojos verdes con gran ilusión.

-Nunca he hablado tan en serio en mi vida. –Le respondió el científico en un tono muy bajo y cariñoso, pero seguro de sus palabras.

En ese momento el pingüino, dejado llevar por una inmensa ternura, paso su aleta lentamente por una de las mejillas de la pingüina, acariciándola suavemente. Ella solo cerró sus ojos, se sintió tan plena nuevamente… Esa caricia por parte de Kowalski fue tan especial para ella, tan llena de ternura… algo que hacia tanto no experimentaba… El amor estaba volviendo a ella justo en el momento que creía que jamás volvería a amar, y ese presumido lo estaba logrando tan perfectamente. Ella instintivamente le tomo la aleta dulcemente y la abrazo contra su rostro. Kowalski sintió como su flujo sanguíneo estaba por salirse de su cauce, era algo que ni la ciencia lograría encontrarle una explicación. Pensó en ese momento que como alguien como él estaba viviendo algo así, pensó que solo en un sueño podría vivirlo, pero… ¡Al diablo! ¡Era real! Y no dejaría ir ese momento… Ya había sufrido mucho a causa de Doris.

Ella decidió terminar el trance, bajando la aleta del chico lentamente sin soltarla, quedando unidos, y abrió sus ojos, observando aquellos que serian su desvelo desde ese momento en adelante. Sonrió con ternura al teniente, este también le devolvió la sonrisa y le tomo la otra aleta. Kowalski sintió un deseo enorme de besarla, pero creyó que sería inapropiado, no quería arruinar ese momento aprovechándose de la situación.

-Me preguntaste que fue lo que paso hace un rato, ¿No es así? –Le consulto Laureen a Kowalski.

-Sí, pero como te dije, si no quieres decirlo no me lo digas. Además, creo que ya encontré la respuesta. –Le respondió el alto con una gran sonrisa. Ella rio un poco, y soltó las aletas de Kowalski.

-Oh… bueno. Pero de todas maneras quiero contarte a qué se debió tal cosa. –Insistió Laureen. Kowalski le asintió y tomo asiento en el frio y duro suelo de aquella oficina. Ella imitó al pingüino.

* * *

><p>Skipper, Cabo y Rico estaban llegando a casa de Bridget. Durante el trayecto ninguno menciono palabra, iban pensando en lo acontecido en esa reunión, sobre todo Skipper, quien tenía a cuestas la Operación Encierro y la idea de ser uno de los sebos lo ponía de mal humor, pero eran órdenes que debía cumplir, además, en su tiempo fue bueno en este aspecto.<p>

Ya por estar en casa, Bridget los recibió con un manjar puesto en la mesa.

-Pensé que tardarían más, pero igual les prepare unos huachinanguitos en salsa de camarón… Justo como a Skipper le gustan, ¿No es así Skipper? –Pregunto la pingüina con una sonrisa, mirando a Skipper, con afán de apaciguar a su hijo luego de aquella escena en contra de Kowalski. Por su parte el de la cabeza plana solo le dedico una mirada indiferente, la sonrisilla de su madre ni uno de sus platillos favoritos la libraría de un regaño.

-Sí. –Le respondió Skipper solo por responderle. Inmediatamente a Bridget se le borro su sonrisa, y solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la mesa. Cabo y Rico miraron algo molestos a su líder.

-Skipper, no creo que sea para tanto. Tu madre solo lo hizo porque estaba preocupada por ti. –Le dijo el joven pingüino.

-Sep. –Dijo Rico con ternura y formo en el aire una silueta de un pingüino. – ¡Mami! –Y abrazo al aire justo donde trazo el dibujo. A pesar que Rico fuera algo, bueno… no algo, completamente maniático y destructor, también tenía madre y la extrañaba, pero se encontraba demasiado lejos como para viajar hasta Turquía. A Skipper se le formo un nudo en su garganta, ¡Que malagradecido estaba siendo con aquel ser que lo trajo al mundo! Mientras Cabo abrazo al pingüino de talento explosivo.

-Tienen razón soldados, pero aun así no se librara de unas cuantas palabras. Vamos a la mesa, estoy hambriento. –Sus hombres asintieron y se dirigieron a la mesa. Ahí estaba la chica colocando unos vasos, notablemente triste. Los chicos tomaron asiento, excepto Skipper que espero que su madre se fuera a la cocina. Cuando eso pasó, él se dirigió ahí.

-Madre… –Dijo el líder.

-¿Si Skipper? –Respondió Bridget sin dejar de hacer sus quehaceres.

-¿Me disculpas?

-No, discúlpame a mí, no debí arremeterla así contra Kowalski. –Dijo, dejando de acomodar unos platos.

-Naa, Kowalski ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. –Dijo divertido.

-¡Skipper! –Dijo molesta su madre.

-Tranquila madre, de unas bofetadas no pasa. –Dijo mientras reía. Bridget hizo una negativa con su cabeza.

-Igualmente no debí hacerlo, pero estaba tan preocupada que…

-Lo sé madre, lo sé. Deja de pensar en eso, y espero no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca, a menos que sea necesario. –Dijo Skipper cariñosamente abrazando a su madre.

-Tenlo por seguro. ¿Vamos a comer? –Pregunto ella.

-Seguro. –Dijo Skipper separándose de ella. El pingüino iba saliendo de la cocina cuando su madre hablo de nuevo.

-Veo que tu desaparición fue de gran provecho. –Dijo Bridget algo coqueta. Skipper rio un poco avergonzado.

-Así es. Luego de todo este tiempo Sophia y yo nos volvimos a ver y… bueno, ya te imaginaras. Estoy tan feliz madre, nunca deje de amarla desde que me marche y ahora está aquí conmigo. Aun así me debes una disculpa. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada de mi hijo? –Dijo el de la cabeza plana algo resentido. Bridget solo abrió grandes sus ojos.

-Lo siento Skipper, pero no quería que tu misión se viera afectada, además que ella no quería que lo supieras. Estaba muy afectada. Sé que hice mal, pero entiéndeme, si te lo hubiera dicho te hubiera causado más dolor del que ya tenias en ese momento. –Explico.

-Tienes razón, por eso eres la mejor madre del mundo. –Dijo el pingüino con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que me veas así. Pero espero que me recompenses con algunos nietos. –Dijo divertida. Skipper solo sonrió y le toco el hombro a su madre.

-Aun no madre, aun no. Todo a su tiempo. –Dijo Skipper serenamente. Le ilusionaba esa idea.

-De acuerdo. De verdad me alegra muchísimo que todo se resolviera. No sabes que feliz me siento, además Sophia me cae muy bien. –Dijo la pingüina. Skipper sonrió y ambos caminaron hasta la mesa. Ahí estaban los dos soldados de Skipper, esperándolos para comer.

-A comer chicos. –Dijo Bridget. No pasaron 5 segundos cuando ya todos estaban devorando lo que había en sus platos. El único sonido en la casa era donde los pingüinos tragaban los huachinangos, hasta que la única dama hablo.

-¿Así que Kowalski también encontró el amor Skipper? –Dijo Bridget. A Skipper se le atraganto el pescado en su garganta, Rico tuvo que ponerse de pie, tomarlo de su espalda y formar una presión en su pecho para sacarle el huachinango. Cuando eso sucedió el pescado salió volando hasta el vaso de Rico, cayendo en el interior de este. Cabo hizo una mueca de asco, y Bridget miraba algo asustada.

-¡Pingüinos sagrados! ¿Estás bien? –Dijo la chica acercándose a su hijo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Skipper tosió un par de veces mientras tomaba aire. Luego se incorporo nuevamente.

-Qué dices madre. ¿Nuestro Kowalski enamorado? Eso solo es algo pasajero, ya lo veras.

-Lo que yo vi ahí dentro de la oficina no me parece pasajero hijo. ¿No observaste como se miraban? –Recalcaba Bridget.

-No note nada fuera de lo normal –Dijo Skipper, pensando en lo "mejor" para su equipo. ¿Qué pasaría si por una chica perdía a su estratega?

-Claro hijo, entonces fue normal que ingresaras con Sophia, tomados de las aletas y que la llamaras ángel. –Dijo Bridget con un enorme sarcasmo.

-Uhhh la la. Muak muak. –Molestaba Rico a su líder, dándole unos codazos en sus costados. Skipper solo agacho su rostro y se puso completamente rojo. Sí, no era normal, pero su madre no tenía porque recordarlo frente a sus hombres, no quería mostrarse débil solo porque el amor había invadido su vida.

-Oh si, se veían tan tiernos. –Hablo en pequeño soldado, haciendo su típica cara de ternura y mirando a su líder, que estaba justo a su lado. Skipper reacciono y le dio una bofetada al joven Cabo.

-¡Suficiente soldados! ¿Qué no tengo derecho de enamorarme? –Hablo en modo de reclamo.

-Oh por supuesto que sí, pero, ¿Por qué tu soldado no? –Hablo la pingüina, aduciendo a favor de Kowalski.

-No es que no pueda, solamente no quiero distracciones para mi soldado. Kowalski en esto es muy frágil. Deberías haberlo visto cuando se enamoro de la delfín, pasó semanas en su laboratorio encerrado. No quiero que se afecte la misión, eso es todo. –Dijo seriamente, haciendo algunas maniobras con sus aletas.

-Pero Skipper, ¿Cómo querías que no se pusiera así si tu…? –Rico tumbo al pobre de Cabo al suelo, tapándole el pico, mientras Skipper lo miro con rabia y a la vez con nerviosismo. Por su parte Bridget miro totalmente confundida.

-¿Tú qué Skipper? –Dijo intrigante la chica, poniendo sus aletas en la cintura y mirando a su hijo, algo desconfiada y molesta.

-Nada, nada mi amada madrecita, el joven Cabo que a veces dice cosas sin sentido. –Respondió algo inseguro. Jamás su madre debería saber lo que pasó entre Doris y él, cuando su soldado estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-Eso espero Skipper, eso espero. –Dijo molesta, volviendo a tomar su lugar en la mesa. Mientras que Cabo apenas se incorporaba, tomándose su espalda por el golpe. Todos terminaron de nuevo en la mesa para concluir su almuerzo, y todos observaron con gran disgusto como Rico se bebía lo que había en su vaso, incluyendo el pescado que Skipper "regurgito"

-Mmmm… Sabocho. –Dijo el demente explosivo.

* * *

><p>-Veras Kowalski, todo comenzó el día de la reunión. Venia de nuestro cuartel con las chicas al recibir el llamado del general Dimitri. Cuando te vi ahí comenzó toda esta situación, me impresione de ver a un chico tan alto y tan apuesto, y más cuando me tomaste de la aleta y la besaste, y tus palabras también. –Kowalski se sonrojo un poco.<p>

-Oh, este… no tengo una explicación para eso. Fue un impulso, por lo general no soy así como ya te mencione. Lo que sucedió fue que me impresione de ver una chica tan linda. –Dijo el teniente algo apenado. Laureen rio suavemente.

-Gracias Kowalski. Luego de ese día las chicas no me dejaban en paz, incluida Sophia, a quien Sheyla y Margaret contaron el dilema. Y aquí viene la parte por la cual paso toda esta confusión hoy. –Kowalski prestaba atención total. –Sophia nos conto el asunto de la "misteriosa trampa" y de cómo ya no tendríamos que ir constantemente al norte, entonces yo me alegre demasiado y jure que si descubría quien era el estratega… bueno…pues…

-¿Sí? –Esperaba el científico el desenlace, no quitándole la mirada de esos ojos verdes.

-Pues… que lo llenaría de besos… Pero lo dije sin saber que eras tú, y además me emocionó saber que por esa trampa nuestra misión aquí termino. –Concluyo avergonzada, pero sin dejar de mirar a Kowalski.

-Claro, cuando ellas, o tu amiga Sheyla principalmente, escucharon en la reunión que yo fui el estratega… Creo que no hace falta decir el resto. Comprendo. –Hablo Kowalski teniendo mucho cuidado con sus palabras.

-Sí, y aun estoy apenada por este asunto. Imagina que pensaran los generales. Qué vergüenza. –Hablo cubriéndose su rostro. Kowalski sonrió y tomo sus aletas delicadamente, y las bajo.

-No tienen porque pensar nada, ellos son generales y nada más. Su misión es mantener el orden y tener éxito en las misiones, solo eso. –Le dijo el alto. Laureen le sonrió y le dio un cálido abrazo, él le correspondió de la misma manera. Ella se separo de él, y le miro algo insegura, Kowalski lo noto.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunto él.

-Nada, solo pensé… Ah olvídalo. –Y rio de manera nerviosa, pero a la vez algo ansiosa.

-Déjame adivinar –Se puso su aleta en el mentón – ¿Quieres cumplir tu juramento? –Le pregunto el científico divertidamente y algo nervioso. Diablos, él deseaba besarla, pero… ¿Y si lo hacía mal? Ella rio por lo bajo y se sonrojo un poco, luego asintió despacio.

-¿Debes de estar pensando que soy una abusada, verdad? –Dijo ella. El científico rio, alzando el rostro de la chica con una de sus aletas.

-¿Quieres saber que pienso? –Pregunto.

-Claro que si quiero…

Laureen no termino de completar la frase, Kowalski le sello su pico con un beso. Le toco un segundo reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se fundió en aquel beso, cerrando sus ojos. Al científico por su parte solo le pasaba una interrogante por su mente: _¿Lo estaré haciendo bien? _Luego de pensar en eso, la abrazo sutilmente, uniéndola a ella contra su pecho, y ella también le abrazo con mucha pasión, provocando que ese beso fuera algo más profundo. Kowalski solo se dejo llevar… Nunca había vivido algo como eso en toda su solitaria vida. El beso fue largo, ambos estaban tan complacidos que no quería que acabara, pero todo lo bueno tenía que terminar, así que a como Kowalski dio inicio a ese acontecimiento también lo concluyo. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisilla de mucho afecto.

-¡Cielos! No creí que sería capaz, pero lo hice. –Dijo el teniente muy feliz.

-Pero lo fuiste mi ojitos bellos, lo fuiste –Le dijo Laureen muy emocionada –Fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida. –Kowalski abrió grandes sus ojos, mientras brillaban enormemente.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Por supuesto. –Ella le hablo casi a su oído prácticamente en susurro –Me han dado algunos besos Kowalski, y este fue el mejor, no solo porque fue exquisito, sino porque de verdad me gustas, creo que me estoy comenzando a enamorar. –Termino, acercándosele a su cuello para frotar un poco su pico cariñosamente contra sus plumas. Kowalski no supo cómo reaccionar, solo se quedo como hipnotizado y la abrazo, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió lo invadió hasta los huesos, máxime al oler esa fragancia de vainilla tan deliciosa.

-Digo lo mismo. –Fue lo único que dijo, tomándola de los hombros delicadamente para quitársela de encima antes de cometer una locura. Ella comprendió inmediatamente, y se mostro algo apenada.

-Eh… Será mejor que regresemos, los chicos nos deben estar esperando. –Dijo Laureen.

-Claro, ya es un poco tarde. Además, no quiero que alguien llegue y nos encuentre aquí. –Ambos pingüinos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta tomados de sus aletas.

* * *

><p>Skipper estaba en su habitación, comenzaba a estresarse por la no llegada de su soldado, caminaba de un lado a otro. Primero, por la misión, segundo, porque deseaba contarle todo lo que paso entre él y Sophia, y tercero, temía que cometiera un error. El sonido de algo tocando la puerta de la casa lo saco de sus pensamientos, salió para observar a Kowalski entrando con una gran sonrisa en su pico luego de que su madre le abriera, se sintió aliviado.<p>

-¡Kowalski! –Lo llamo el líder. Este alzo su vista hacia él, sin dejar de lado la sonrisa.

-¿Si Skipper? –Pregunto con un tono de voz algo embobado.

-Tenemos que conversar, muévete soldado. –Ordenó el de la cabeza plana. Cabo y Rico salieron de su habitación al escuchar a Skipper.

-Vaya, ya regresaste Kowalski, ¿Cómo te fue? –Pregunto Cabo.

-Bien Cabo, aun estoy en otra dimensión. –Dijo, sonando como si estuviera drogado. Skipper abrió grande su pico, le tomo de la aleta y lo introdujo en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Cabo y Rico se miraron con una sonrisa. Ya en la habitación Skipper comenzó a interrogarlo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te le declaraste? ¿La besaste? –Kowalski seguía en su mundo. – ¡Por mi madre pingüina, dime algo, lo que sea! –Mientras le tomo de los hombros para sacudirlo un poco.

-Las dos cosas. –Dijo el teniente. Skipper sonrió a más no poder.

-Kowalski… –Se detuvo para quitarse una lagrima de su ojo –Te felicito soldado, estoy muy feliz y orgulloso. Por lo que veo pudiste ganar la batalla al conflicto que tenias con tus sentimientos.

-Se puede decir que lo logre, jejeje. –Le dijo Kowalski alegremente.

–Y dime soldado, ¿Cómo fue el beso? –Pregunto Skipper ansioso, parecía un niño cuando esperaba por un regalo.

-Increíble, fue como probar el néctar prohibido de la formula de los chocolates suizos, algo que la ciencia jamás podrá lograr. –Decía, sumiéndose de nuevo en su mundo.

-Sé lo que es Kowalski, sé lo que es. –Le dijo Skipper poniéndole una aleta en su hombro.

-Sí. ¿Pero qué hay de ti Skipper? ¿Se reconciliaron, cierto? –Ahora Kowalski era quien preguntaba.

-Claramente así fue soldado, así fue. No tienes idea, fue algo tan… No encuentro las palabras, solo pasó lo que tenía que pasar. –Dijo radiantemente, mostrando ese amor mientras miraba a la nada.

-Cuéntame. –Pidió su estratega.

-Claro, siempre y cuando me cuentes con más detalle lo sucedido con esa chica. –Condiciono Skipper.

-Eso es obvio mi capitán. –Dijo Kowalski. Ambos tomaron asiento en la cama para contar sus vivencias.

* * *

><p>Laureen entro al cuartel con una gran sonrisa. No había cerrado la puerta cuando tres pingüinas ya la estaban rodeando.<p>

-¿Cómo te fue? –Pregunto la líder.

-¿Qué paso? –Dijo Margaret.

-¿Besa bien Laureen? –Interrogo Sheyla burlonamente. Luego de eso el cuartel parecía un mercado, lleno de escándalo y alboroto, todas preguntaban y preguntaban sin darle a la chica tiempo de respuesta, la estaban volviendo loca.

-¡SILENCIO! –Grito Laureen, algo alterada. Todas las chicas inmediatamente cerraron sus picos, mirando a su compañera. – ¡Me van a volver loca!

-Lo sentimos Laureen, pero queremos saber que paso. –Le hablo Margaret.

-Sí, y lo más importante, ¿Por lo menos sabe besar? –Reitero de nuevo Sheyla. Laureen rio por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo profundo.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Si se besaron! –Dijo Sophia con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y? –Insistía Sheyla, al tiempo que movía sus aletas hacia el frente, pidiendo la respuesta. Laureen las miro con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ambos nos declaramos. –Dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

-¡Qué emoción! –Hablo Margaret, mientras daba algunos brinquitos. Las otras chicas se unieron y empezaron a gritar. Laureen solo reía.

-¿Quién se declaro primero, él o tu? –Pregunto la líder.

-Fui yo. Pero él fue quien dio el paso más importante… –Laureen fue interrumpida por Sophia.

-El beso. –Completó.

-Así es. Fue completamente inesperado, me toco varios segundos entregarme al beso, pero cuando lo hice fue maravilloso. –Dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba ese sentimiento de ilusión y amor. Las otras chicas solo dejaron ir un awww…

-Oh Laureen, estoy tan feliz por ti amiga… Kowalski es un chico diferente al resto, lo pude ver en sus ojos y en cómo te miraba. –Le dijo la líder.

-Confieso que cuando le dije que me gustaban pensé que era igual a todos, pero luego me di cuenta que no… Ay chicas, me estoy enamorando. –Laureen dio un gran suspiro.

-No Laureen, ya lo estas. –Hablo Margaret con una inmensa sonrisa. Aquel ambiente en ese cuartel era completamente emotivo, hasta que la pingüina de plumas marrón hablo.

-Ok, pero Laureen, lo más importante, ¿Besa bien o no? –Margaret y Sophia la miraron con una expresión de molestia, pero Laureen solo sonrió y se acerco a su amiga para darle un abrazo, luego de que el abrazo terminara se dispuso a responderle.

-Sheyla, cuando alguien en realidad te gusta no importa si besa bien o no, pero la verdad es que de todos los chicos que me han besado Kowalski lo hizo mejor. –Dijo muy sonriente y mirando hacia el techo del cuartel, recordando una y otra vez ese beso.

-¿Mejor que Brandon? –Dijo Sheyla sorprendida, recordando como ese pingüino jugó con ambas, pero a Sheyla solo le importaba que besaba bien.

-Oh sí, mucho mejor. –Respondió la de los ojos verdes entre risas, las demás chicas se unieron.

-Bueno soldados, mucha risa y nada de planes. Recordemos la operación. –Hablo Sophia.

-Cierto Sophia. Debemos ir con los chicos, es más practico. –Dijo Margaret. Sophia y Laureen se miraron mientras reían.

-Par de enamoradas. Por cierto Sophia… picarona eh. Nos preocupaste de muerte cuando de verdad estabas dándole muchos besitos a Skipper… Muak muak. –Dijo la chica de las plumas marrón.

-Oh por supuesto, no lo voy a negar, pero mi intención no fue preocuparles. –Dijo la líder.

-Olvídalo, lo importante es que estén felices. –Hablo la del moño rosa. Todas sonrieron.

-Gracias. –Dijeron Laureen y Sophia en coro.

-Ahora vámonos, debemos actuar pronto. Ordeno Sophia. Las chicas empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>-Vaya Skipper, que historia. Aun no puedo creer que… perdieras a tu hijo. –Dijo Kowalski con mucho cuidado, y algo afectado.<p>

-Pero así fue Kowalski. No sabes cómo me sentí… Un hijo, de mi sangre, un pequeño soldadito, y lo perdimos –Kowalski abrazo a su líder –Pero sabes Kowalski, gracias a él ella y yo estamos juntos de nuevo. No llego a crecer pero lo amo igual como amo a su madre. –Skipper dejo salir una pequeña lágrima que resbalo por la espalda del científico. Kowalski solo lo abrazo más fuerte y analizaba las palabras de su líder, en realidad tenía razón, si Sophia nunca hubiera hablado del pequeño Skipper no se hubiera doblegado y ella no se hubiese disculpado ni aceptado su error.

-Si Skipper –Dijo soltándolo –Pero lo importante es que esa unión se fortalezca.

-Así es soldado, así será. Y sobre ti… ¿eres un picaron eh? –Kowalski se sonrojo un poco.

-Oh no Skipper, hice todo eso por ese sentimiento que crece en mi corazón. Creí que nunca me sentiría así, de hecho la ciencia niega cualquier vinculo entre cuerpo y… –Skipper le dio una cachetada al teniente.

-¡Apaga la computadora soldado!

-Eso dolió. –Dijo Kowalski sobándose la mejilla.

-Lo sé. Ahora, debemos planear la Operación con las chicas. –Ordeno el líder.

-Por supuesto. Creo que es mejor que vengan aquí, el cuartel esta cerca y mis herramientas están aquí. –Sugirió el alto.

-Vendrán Kowalski, vendrán. –Dijo Skipper seguro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto el científico.

-Simple psicología Kowalski. –Dijo el de la cabeza plana.

Ambos salieron de la habitación a llamar al resto de su equipo. Debían preparar todo lo necesario si querían que todo saliera bien, y así rescatar a Bradley.

**CONTINUARÁ...!**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre espero sus comentarios!**

**Muchas gracias a todos, sin ustedes esta historia no tendria sentido! Ahora si me atrevo a decirles que falta poco para que esta historia finalice...!**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto, más que ya casi tengo tiempo libre... SIII...! Nos vemos dentro de poco!**


	14. Sucesos y Acciones

**Ok... esta vez si tiene derecho de golpearme... De verdad lo siento mucho... Hace unos dias sali a vacaciones, asi que aproveche para terminar este capitulo. **

**Igualemente, muchisimas gracias a todos los lectores que siguen mi historia, Gracias a ChicaJamonXD, Carnivora4Ever, Marlenex238, PaoSkipp... En fin, a todos...! Gracias a ustedes esta historia esta donde esta...! **

**En fin, regresando al capitulo... Me costo un poco confeccionarlo, pero creo que estoy satisfecha! Como siempre les recuerdo, las letras cursivas quedan a su interpretación!  
><strong>

**Los dejo con el capítulo Número 14...! :D :D  
><strong>

**14. Sucesos y Acciones**

Skipper reunió a todos en la sala para empezar a prepararse. Debían lograr que todo saliera perfecto.

-Bien señores. Si terminamos todo esto hoy, mañana podremos partir… Entre más pronto mejor. –Hablo el líder.

-Estoy de acuerdo hijo. Quiero que Bradley este aquí conmigo, de nuevo. Lo extraño mucho. –Dijo Bridget con ternura. Rico solo hizo una mueca de asco.

-Pero hermanito, ¿No se supone que tu novia debe participar en esto? –Pregunto Edward.

-Así es hermano. Ya llegar… –Skipper no había terminado de hablar cuando alguien toco la puerta. Kowalski, quien se encontraba más cerca de esta, decidió abrir. Grata fue su sorpresa al toparse con aquel par de ojos verdes.

-Laureen… –Dijo con cariño mientras chocaba las puntas de sus aletas.

-Hola Kowalski. –Le dijo ella, agachando un poco su rostro para ocultar la pena.

-¡Hola! ¡Despierten tortolos! –Hablo Sheyla, empujando a su compañera para poder ingresar a la casa. Debido al empujón Laureen y Kowalski quedan frente a frente. Skipper miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y bien soldado, ¿No piensas saludar como se debe? –Dijo el líder con sarcasmo. El resto rieron divertidamente. Sophia y Margaret entraron luego de las palabras de Skipper, mirando a la pareja, que solo se mantenían mirándose uno al otro. Y Kowalski ni presto atención al comentario de Skipper, o eso quiso que creyeran.

-Hola Skippy, ya estamos aquí para planear todo. –Dijo Sophia, dándole un dulce beso al pingüino. Skipper le correspondió igual y le abrazo, mientras seguían mirando a aquel par.

-Por un demonio… ¿Qué no se van a dar un beso? El público lo pide. –Hablo la de las plumas marrones.

-¡Beso, beso, beso! –Decía Bridget aplaudiendo alegremente, lo mismo hizo el resto de los presentes. Kowalski los miro encarnando una ceja, luego volteo a ver a Laureen, que reía con gracia, él también rio y se le acerco para darle un tierno picorete. Y luego la tomo de la aleta y caminaron tranquilamente por la sala, como si nada. Todos los vieron con gran alegría.

-Bueno, tomen asiento señores –Ordeno el de la cabeza plana alegremente. Todos se sentaron, menos Sophia, quien permanecía al lado de Skipper por ser la líder de las chicas –Ya sabemos porque estamos aquí, así que al grano. ¡Kowalski! –El susodicho miro a su líder con una sonrisa en su pico y saco detrás de su espalda el plano que había realizado para la Operación Encierro.

-Esto señores… y señoritas, es el plano de la Operación Encierro confeccionado para los Leopardos Marinos. –Dijo el genio mostrando aquel trozo de papel algo arrugado.

-Genial. Y… ¿Cómo se usara? –Consulto Sheyla.

-Sencillo, haremos lo mismo que con los leopardos. –Explicaba Kowalski.

-¿Ok? ¿Y cómo lo hicieron ustedes? –Pregunto Margaret.

-Muy fácil, calculamos un perímetro, en este caso, una circunferencia de un kilometro aproximadamente. En el caso de la guarida de Espiráculo… –El científico no termino de hablar.

-Lo haremos en la entrada. ¿No es así? –Consulto Sophia.

-Correcto. Si ustedes dicen que es circular será prácticamente lo mismo. Sólo que hay que saber colocar los explosivos en la locación perfecta para que la estructura colapse y tener nosotros tiempo de huir. –Concluyo el alto. Laureen le miraba sonriente, mientras puso su cabeza en el hombro del teniente.

-Veo un grave problema a tu plan Kowalski, ¿Cómo sabremos en qué puntos colocar los explosivos? Nota que hay poco tiempo para realizar esta misión. –Le cuestiono el líder.

-Muy fácil Skipper –Hablo Sophia –En las dos entradas. Primero, colapsaremos la segunda entrada, donde está el codificador para asegurarnos que los enemigos queden adentro. Y luego sellaremos la guarida desplomando la entrada principal, y esta por ser ascendente formara un efecto bola de nieve hacia el interior, lo que nos dará la seguridad que no tendremos bajas. –Concluyo la chica. Skipper le miro impresionado, pero orgulloso.

-Ella ya lo dijo todo. –Fue lo que alcanzo a decir Kowalski.

-Excelente. Bien, creo que solo algo nos falta soldados, ¡Rico, explosivos! –Solicito el líder. Rico obedeció a su superior y regurgito todo lo que lograba guardar su estomago, desde una Bazooka hasta unas cuantas granadas y minas.

-¡Granadas! –Grito Bridget de manera chillante, causando que los presentes se encogieran de hombros. La chica dejo su asiento y se acuclillo en el suelo y tomó una de las granadas en sus aletas. – ¿Quién quiere probar esta belleza? –Dijo algo desquiciada. Todos la miraron con una cara de completo asombro, excepto Rico que rio maquiavélicamente.

-¡OLVÍDALO MADRE! –Hablo Skipper autoritario, acercándose a su madre al tiempo que le arrebato la granada de las aletas.

-Pero Skipper… –Reclamaba su madre.

-Nada de peros. Estas armas son para la misión, no debemos desperdiciarlas por uno de tus caprichos. –Dijo un Skipper sensato. Sophia rio y el resto la imitaron.

-¡Porque! –Se quejo Rico. En eso Bridget logro arrebatarle la granada a su hijo mientras este observaba a Sophia. Skipper reacciono inmediatamente, tomando la granada. Se formo un forcejeo entre madre e hijo.

-¡Da-me-la! –Le decía Skipper tratando de arrebatársela.

-¡No, es mía! –Dijo Bridget

-¡Kaboom, Kaboom! –Decía Rico aplaudiendo. Todos miraban asustados.

-¡Por el amor de Dios Skipper! –Grito Sophia. Ambos pingüinos se mantenía forcejeando, hasta que el sonido de un "tic" se hizo escuchar en la sala. Inmediatamente voltearon a ver la granada, Bridget la tenía en sus aletas, pero… ¿Y el seguro? Skipper lo mantenía en sus aletas. Los dos pingüinos se voltearon a ver, con sus ojos completamente abiertos y una expresión de horror… No decían nada… La chica solo soltó el explosivo dejándolo en el piso.

-¡Sálvese quien pueda! –Grito Laureen aterrorizada, corriendo a sacar a Bridget del Shock en el que se encontraba. Skipper regreso de su "pesadilla"

-YA LA ESCUCHARON… ¡AHORA, AHORA! –No pasaron 10 segundos cuando el grupo de pingüinos se reunieron a las afueras de la casa. Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de la escena, pero este acabo cuando sonó un tremendo estruendo… La granada había hecho explosión, haciendo mover la tierra. Skipper volteo a ver a su adorada madre, con unos ojos que escupían fuego… Y esta, asombrosamente, mantenía una enorme sonrisa en su pico.

-¡Esto ha llegado a la demencia extrema! –Espetó el de la cabeza plana, completamente enfurecido –Pudiste provocar una tragedia.

-¿Yo Skipper? –Se auto-señaló la chica, cambiando su expresión de felicidad por una de molestia –Tú fuiste el culpable. ¿Qué te costaba dejarme explotar la granada afuera?

-Te dije que era para la misión –Recalco el pingüino.

-Muy bien, ¡Silencio! –Los pingüinos dejaron de pelear y vieron a Laureen –Ambos han tenido la culpa. Un dispositivo de esos JAMÁS debe ser manipulado de esa forma.

-Si –Le acredito Rico. Ambos acusados agacharon sus cabezas apenados.

-Lo sentimos. –Se disculpo Skipper.

-Lo mejor será volver a la casa y ver que ha sucedido. –Sugirió Margaret tranquilamente. Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa. Entraron, y se llevaron tremenda sorpresa al observar que la sala estaba intacta… Pero, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Kowalski, análisis. –Pidió Skipper impresionado. El teniente se acerco hacia la zona de los hechos, y observo cuidadosamente.

-Ten cuidado. –Dijo Laureen. Kowalski rio con cariño.

-Descuida. Skipper, parece ser que debajo de esta casa hay una especie de sótano. La granada provocó una abertura hacia este, eso evito un desastre en la sala–Dijo el teniente.

-¿Tenemos sótano madre? –Pregunto el pingüino.

-Para na-nada hi-hijo. –Respondió nerviosa. Skipper la miro con recelo.

-Kowalski, ¿Qué hay abajo? –El genio le hace una seña a Rico y este regurgita una linterna. El alto alumbra hacia el hoyo y luego mira a su líder con una expresión de asombro, y algo divertida.

-Hay muchas, pero muchas armas. –Dijo. Skipper se fue a observar aquello.

-Bien… ¡Esto es un atentado madre! Pero por lo menos sirvió para no destruir la casa… Aunque cuestiono cómo fue que todo este material no hizo explosión. –Dijo Skipper.

-La ciencia nos dice que el hielo es un aislante natural de la energía que emerge en forma de explosión y causa un efecto protector hacia otros objetos. –Explicó el científico. Skipper lo miro algo divertido.

-Bien, por primera vez logro entenderte algo científico Kowalski. –El genio solo se cruzo de brazos.

-No seas grosero Skipper. –Hablo su madre algo divertida.

-Skipper, estas armas son ideales para la misión. –Sugirió el teniente hablando solo para él y Skipper.

-Perfecto. –Dijo el líder.

* * *

><p>-Doctor Espiráculo, tengo nuevas noticias. –Anunciaba Termidor en la Guarida del doctor. El delfín dejo de observar la enorme pantalla que colgaba de una de las paredes y dirigió su vista al crustáceo.<p>

-¿Qué pasa mi secuaz? –Consulto algo divertido, con una sonrisa algo turbia.

-Bradley trato de escapar de nuevo. –Dijo la langosta. A Espiráculo se le desdibujo su sonrisilla.

-Ese pingüino ya me tiene cansado. ¿Cuántas veces ha intentado huir? ¿10? ¿20? La verdad ya perdí la cuenta. –Dijo molesto el mamífero.

-En realidad han sido 23 veces señor. –Respondió el secuaz. El delfín solo le dedico una mirada amenazante.

-Eh sí. ¿Y esta vez que hizo? –Consulto Espiráculo.

-No sé cómo logro escalar al techo y trato de huir por uno de los ductos. –Explico Termidor.

-¿Qué? ¿Las cadenas que tienen puestas no lo detuvieron? –Reclamo el delfín.

-Pues parece que no –Dijo el crustáceo –Ya lo confinamos en una de las celdas.

-Excelente. ¿Y qué noticias tienes de los pingüinines? -Pregunto el delfín.

-Nada nuevo doctor. –Dijo

-Esos pingüinos deben estar tramando algo, hay que estar preparados. –Dijo el delfín.

-Entendido señor. –Se despidió el crustáceo con un saludo militar.

* * *

><p>-Acéptalo Skipper… ¿A qué no fue una idea brillante? –Alardeaba su madre.<p>

-¿Cómo huachinangos construiste esta habitación? –Dijo el pingüino, observando con detenimiento el interior del cuarto de armas. Todos los chicos habían bajado para observar.

-Ah fue sencillo. Pero admite que fue brillante. –Insistía Bridget. Skipper rodo sus ojos.

-Si madre, es brillante. Al menos nos servirá en la misión. –Dijo. Y vaya que les sería útil, Bridget guardaba desde misiles hasta cañones. Lo extraño de todo esto era que no los utilizaba para su entretenimiento.

-¿Para la misión? Eso sí que no. –Dijo molesta.

-¿Y porque no? –Pregunto Kowalski.

-Es una colección, no la podemos utilizar. –Explico en pocas palabras. Rico se sentía como en el paraíso.

Skipper y el resto no evitaron soltar una gran carcajada ante lo dicho por la pingüina. Esta solo los miro algo enfadada.

-Por favor madre. No puedes coleccionar armas de este calibre… Solo míralas –Skipper hizo una pausa para abrir sus aletas haciendo alusión al lugar –Es un desperdicio que estén aquí guardadas. ¿No es así Rico?

-Oh sí. –Respondió el pingüino.

-Pero hijo, he tenido estas armas desde que naciste. Además, de seguro ya deben de estar defectuosas. –Alego Bridget con tal de que nadie tomara su posesión de armas.

-Eso lo veremos. –Dijo Skipper. El pingüino tomo una metralleta que estaba cerca, le coloco algunas municiones, coloco el arma en posición de mira, apuntando fuera del hoyo que se había creado. El líder logro observar un escarabajo de nieve en el techo.

-Perfectou. –Exclamo. Afino su mira y apretó el gatillo. Unas cuantas balas salieron disparadas, y a los pies del pingüino cayo el inocente escarabajo sin vida. Sophia y el resto de los chicos quedaron con el pico abierto, no solo por la gran puntería del pingüino, si no por el acto de acabar con un ser inocente. Skipper puso el arma en su lugar.

-Si sirven, mejor de lo que pensaba. –Dijo a su madre, que permanecía completamente anonanada. Ya no tendría opción, debería prestar algunas de sus armas.

-Skipper… –La dulce voz de Sophia llamo la atención del chico – ¿Porqué lo mataste? –Pregunto observando al insecto.

-¿A quién? –Pregunto el líder extrañado.

-Al escarabajo. –Dijo con tristeza. Skipper le sonrió un poco, le palmoteo la espalda y tomo al insecto.

-Si es un escarabajo, pero no es real. Es solo uno de los adornos de mi padre, ¿Ves? –Dijo señalando al techo. En efecto, habían varias figurillas adheridas al techo. Todos voltearon a ver al techo y exclamaron un ah. Sophia sonrió aliviada y abrazo a Skipper.

-Bien príncipe y princesa, seleccionemos las armas para partir mañana sin demoras al cuartel. –Dijo a modo de orden Sheyla.

Ambos líderes se miraron notando la actitud de la chica, pero ninguno dijo nada, solo rieron y fueron en busca de sus armas. Skipper selecciono la metralleta que había usado, además de un cinturón con varias granadas somníferas y estrellas ninja. Kowalski decidió tomar una pequeña pistola, utilizada para inhabilitar a los enemigos hiriéndolos en puntos clave, pero sin causarles muerte, y al igual que Skipper tomo uno de los tantos cinturones. Cabo tomo un arco con sus respectivas flechas. Rico no sabía que elegir, si por él fuera se llevaría todas las armas, pero al final se decidió por su inseparable Bazooka. Sophia sólo tomo dinamita, Sheyla unas bombas, Margaret unas cuantas granadas y Laureen se armo con un misil y tomo minas. Mientras que Bridget miraba con nostalgia como los chicos tomaban posesión de su preciada colección… Dejo de lado el sentimiento y tomo al igual que Rico una Bazooka, y un cinturón con granadas.

-Me surge una interrogante madre, ¿Por qué querías explotar la granada que regurgito Rico si aquí tienes suficientes? –Consulto Skipper. Bridget sonrió.

-Simplemente porque explotar cosas que no me pertenecen es más excitante. –Dijo emocionada –Además, que me costó muchos años realizar esta colección. Pero todo sea por salvar a mi Bradley.

-Así se habla. ¿Listos soldados? –Pregunto el líder.

-Listos. –Dijeron todos al unisonó.

-Bien, entre más temprano partamos mucho mejor. –Hablo Skipper.

-¿A qué hora partimos? –Interrogo Sophia.

-A las 400. –Dijo el líder.

-Ay… ¿Tan temprano Skipper? –Se quejo el genio con un tono de un niño que ruega por más tiempo para jugar, o en este caso para dormir.

-A las 400 y punto. –Dijo Skipper con gran tono de autoridad. Kowalski solo se quejo por lo bajo, Laureen se le acerco y le dio un cálido y tierno abrazo, le susurro muy suave a su oído…

-Sólo piensa, entre más pronto termine esto más pronto podremos tener tiempo libre y… no se… –Insinuó algo seductora, pasándole a aleta al pingüino por su espalda. Kowalski no evito sonreír…

-Ok… Listo para levantarme a las 400 señor. –Dijo el científico alegremente, poniéndose una aleta en la frente y viendo a su líder. Skipper encarno una ceja con extrañeza y miro a Sophia.

-Sea lo que sea que haya hecho tu soldado, que lo siga haciendo. Kowalski es un magnifico soldado, pero le gusta haraganear. –Dijo el pingüino de cabeza plana. El resto rieron divertidamente.

-Lo seguirá haciendo, créeme. –Dijo Sophia charlatanamente.

-Bien damitas, retirada. Mañana será un día agotador y además sorprenderemos a los generales. Hemos hecho todo en el tiempo indicado por ellos… Prácticamente un día, nos ha rendido. Nos vemos a las afueras del Cuartel –Ordeno y comentó Skipper –Ah, y Kowalski –El genio volteo a ver a su líder –Dale a mamá todo lo que necesite para que tape ese hoyo.

-A la orden Skipper. –Obedeció el teniente alegremente.

-Pero Skipper… ¿Por qué solo yo? Tú también provocaste este desastre. –Reclamo la chica de ojos miel.

-Sí, pero la última vez mis muchachos repararon la puerta. –Dijo el pingüino con toda la razón. Bridget solo chisto y salió de la habitación molesta. El resto de los chicos también salieron, las chicas partieron a su cuartel y Skipper y compañía decidieron tomar un descanso.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo puedo encontrarme en una situación como esta? Es inaceptable que yo, un ex general de alto rango, ex comandante del Cuartel General de Pingüinos más importante, este aquí, en una celda, prisionero de nuestro principal enemigo… ¡Espiráculo!<p>

¿Qué como llegue aquí? No quisiera recordarlo… Una broma cruel del destino, es la única explicación que le puedo encontrar a tal trampa…

_Era una mañana preciosa, hacia un sol radiante. Me levante de mi cama a las 500 horas. A ir a la cocina me tope con el ser más maravilloso… Mi adorada Bridget, preparaba el desayuno como de costumbre… Un delicioso jarro de café con huachinangos…_

_-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás? –Me consulto ella. _

_-Muy bien, más ahora que te veo. –Le dije muy amoroso. Ella me sonrió y me dedico un tierno picorete. _

_-¿No te aburres de esta pingüina? –Consulto divertida. _

_-Para nada. Cada día que pasa me doy cuenta que eres uno de mis mayores éxitos. –Le respondí. Ella me abrazo y luego se dirigió hacia la mesa, poniendo en la misma mi delicioso desayuno. _

_-Siéntate Bradley ahora que está caliente. –Ordeno, tomando asiento para también tomarse una taza de café. Yo solo sonreí y tome asiento. _

_-Delicioso como siempre. –Exclamé. _

_-Que bueno cariño. –Dijo Bridget dulcemente. En eso se escucho el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose, e instantes después apareció Edward, con un aspecto completamente desastroso. Se podría decir que parecía que hubiera pasado la noche en un basurero. _

_-¿Hay café? –Fue lo primero que pregunto el muy descarado. Su madre asintió sin decir nada, y luego agacho su rostro. Era obvio que se sintió terriblemente al ver a su hijo así. El "muchacho" se aproximo a la cafetera, se sirvió café y luego le agrego el pescado, y tomo asiento en la mesa. No soporté el hecho de mostrar tanto cinismo. _

_-Ni deberías sentarte aquí, ¡Que descaro! –Dije algo molesto. Él solo dejo de beber el café, me miro y volvió a beber café. Esa actitud me saco de mis cabales. Amo a mi "hijo", o lo que sea, pero su actitud tan tranquila me decepciona enormemente. Así que me levante sutilmente, y cuando estuve a la par de él lo tome de las plumas de su pecho y lo puse contra la pared. Bridget se levanto alarmada de la mesa. _

_-¡No seas insubordinado soldado! –Le dije a Edward. _

_-¡No me llames soldado! Sabes que no me gusta serlo. –Dijo con molestia. _

_-Deberías de aprender de tu hermano… ¡Él si es un pingüino de verdad! –Le grite en su cara, sin pensar claramente las cosas. Bridget soltó en llanto y Edward solo agacho su rostro, y logro zafarse de mi agarre._

_-Skipper es Skipper… Y yo soy yo. –Hablo con valentía el "chico". _

_-Suficiente, por favor. –Suplico mi adorada esposa. Solo por ella di por terminado el altercado y me dirigí a la sala. Tome asiento en uno de los sillones, en eso un sobre ingreso por debajo de la puerta. Me llamo mucho la atención, así que lo tome y vi que tenía escrito mi nombre, algo garabateado, pero entendible. En fin, decidí abrirla y en ella estaba escrito lo siguiente: _

"_Querido Padre: He vuelto al Polo para una misión encomendada por el General. Quiero sorprender a mamá, pero para eso necesito tu ayuda. Quiero que la lleves al lago donde por primera vez se besaron, y ahí le daré la sorpresa. Los espero mañana a las 800. Tu hijo: Skipper"_

_Mi corazón se lleno de una alegría inmensa… Skipper, mi hijo. Después de tantos años de no verlo… y estaba en el polo. Vi de nuevo el papel y me asegure que fuera su firma, y si que lo era. Lo primero que pensé fue en Bridget, lo alegre que se pondría al ver a nuestro hijo. Tome la carta y la guarde, pensé que sería fácil convencerla, ya que hace mucho que no íbamos al lago, además, sería algo romántico llevarla allá nuevamente… No se negaría en absoluto. _

_Igualmente decidí ir a preguntarle. Entre a la cocina y ahí estaba, aun lloraba un poco por lo acontecido y Edward ya se había marchado a su recamara. _

_-Anda y discúlpate con él. –Fue lo primero que me dijo. _

_-No tengo porque disculparme con ese insolente –Le dije. Ella hizo una negativa –No quiero pelear contigo cariño… Oye, que te parece si vamos mañana al lago. _

_-Oh si cariño, me encantaría. ¿Y a qué hora iremos? –Me pregunto alegremente, limpiándose un poco su rostro. _

_-Como a las 700 horas. –Le dije. Ella solo me sonrió. _

_A la mañana siguiente ya estaba todo listo para partir, cuando escuche un grito de Bridget. Acudí inmediatamente a ver qué sucedía, el grito me condujo a la habitación de Edward… _

_-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte asustado. _

_-Es nuestro hijo, se puso mal. –Dijo ella asustada. Me acerque y observe como Edward ardía en fiebre, estaba temblando… O eso aparentaba. _

_-¿Ya le tomaste la temperatura? –Consulte. _

_-Sí, el termómetro llego a 40°. –Respondió Bridget. _

_-Aun así iras conmigo, ¿Verdad? –Pregunte de la manera más normal. _

_-Podemos ir mañana cariño, no pienso dejar a Edward solo así como esta. –Me dijo cariñosamente. _

_-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tenía que enfermarse hoy? Rayos, siempre estropea todo. –Fue lo que mi hígado alcanzo a decir. Ella solo me miro de manera amenazante y me indico con su aleta que saliera. Así lo hice, estaba molesto, pero igualmente decidí ir al lago, después de todo ahí estaría Skipper y podría traerlo a casa para sorprenderla a ella._

_Después de varios minutos de caminar llegue al lago, estaba igual de hermoso como siempre. Lo primero que hice fue llamar a Skipper, pero nada. Me asegure que fueran las 800, y de hecho eran las 815 horas. Luego de varios minutos escuche algo, me alegre pensando que era Skipper, pero en su lugar salió un scooter con la figura de un delfín… _

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya Bradley, viniste. –Dijo de manera burlona. _

_-¡Espiráculo! –Fue lo que alcance a decir, y justo en ese momento estaba debajo de una pirámide de langostas, me habían capturado, me ataron con unas cuantas algas marinas, no pude desatarme. _

_-Es una laaaaaaastima que tu esposa no haya venido –Dijo el delfín, y luego se puso una aleta en su mentón –Ahora que lo veo, esto servirá a mi favor. _

_-Si le haces algo juro que te hare pedazos. –Dije con rabia. _

_-Eso tenía en mente si los capturaba a ambos, pero como no se dio, ella será el puente para que Skipper llegue más pronto de lo previsto. –Finalizo. Inmediatamente las langostas sellaron mi pico y no pude decir nada más… Sólo pensaba en Bridget, en lo duro que había sido con Edward aquella mañana y hasta estando en cama, y en Skipper… _

Aún me pregunto cómo fui a caer tan tontamente, como no pude notar la farsa en la nota… Pero era seguro que creyera en ella, después de todo estaba escrito el detalle del lago ¿No? Y la firma… Ese demente se indago de todos esos detalles confidenciales… ¡Me lleva los huachinangos! Maldito Espiráculo…

* * *

><p>El reloj ya marcaba las 355 horas. Skipper despertó y salió de su habitación para ir a despertar a sus muchachos. Primero despertó a Kowalski, Cabo y Rico, luego se dirigió a la recamara de Edward y finalmente a la de su madre. Bridget estaba acostada panza arriba, notablemente agotada por la reparación del hoyo, solo le tomo una hora, pero se fue acostando a las 2100 horas. Skipper la contemplo por unos segundos y sonrió, pero luego procedió a despertarla.<p>

-Madre, ya es hora. –La llamo Skipper. Bridget abrió lentamente sus ojos, le brillaban más de lo normal esa mañana.

-Ahora voy hijo, debo preparar el desayuno. –Dijo.

-No madre, no hay tiempo. Luego comemos algo de camino, ya debemos partir, los chicos están aguardando en la sala y las chicas nos esperan en el cuartel. –Explico Skipper. Bridget solo asintió, se levanto de su cama, arreglo un poco sus plumas y salió junto con Skipper de la habitación. Por llegar a la sala los chicos formaban una hilera, y cada uno cargaba sus armas. El líder sonrió.

-Bien mis niños, partamos. –Dijo el capitán, terminando con un suspiro. Los chicos obedecieron y empezaron a salir.

El recorrido al cuartel fue callado y algo rápido, a pesar de que aún el sol no daba sus primeros rayos. Skipper diviso a lo lejos el banderín del Cuartel y a cuatro figurillas a las afueras del Cuartel. Al ir acercándose diviso que eran las chicas, estaban más que preparadas. Al llegar donde ellas Skipper les saludo con su aleta en la frente, igualmente ellas le devolvieron el saludo. En ese momento los rayos del sol comenzaron a aflorar, al mismo tiempo que las compuertas del Cuartel General se abrían… El reloj ya marcaba las 500 horas.

-Perfecto, entremos. –Ordeno Skipper.

Los soldados de la entrada los recibieron cortésmente, saludándolos con respeto. Acto seguido los pingüinos entraron y vieron que el ambiente en el cuartel no era el mismo de siempre… pocos reclutas entrenando, las bases permanecían vacías, el viento soplaba ligeramente… El ambiente era tenso, igualmente como cuando se estaba por iniciar una guerra. Skipper solo cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo… Luego siguió caminando hacia el frente hasta la Base Principal, entraron y ahí estaba la recepcionista. Skipper se dispuso a hablar pero la chica no se lo permitió.

-Los generales les esperan al fondo. –Fue lo que dijo Camila. Skipper solo asintió con respeto y se dirigió al fondo con el resto de sus ahora soldados. Al llegar al fondo ahí estaban los generales, prestos y listos.

-Felicitaciones soldados, han llegado más temprano de lo acordado. –Dijo Ryan. Los chicos se pusieron firmes y saludaron.

-Listos para recibir órdenes. –Hablo Skipper.

-¿Partimos? –Pregunto Dimitri.

-Listos para partir señor. –Respondió Sophia.

Los generales y el comandante Dave sonrieron, tomaron sus armas y empezaron a caminar hacia las afueras del cuartel con rumbo al lago…

El sol ya estaba en su máximo apogeo, conforme avanzaban el viento se hacía más violento, el ambiente se volvía cada vez más y más tenso… Había llegado la hora…

**CONTINUARA... **

**Bueno, confieso que estoy emocionada, ya se viene lo mejor...! Y también algo triste porque el final se acerca. No les puedo decir con certeza cuantos capitulos faltan... aveces surgen nuevas ideas o suceden cosas, por lo que no puedo asegurarles algun dato exacto! **

**Muchisimas gracias por tener esa ENORME PACIENCIA... Y gracias por sus rewiews, ellos son el impulso para seguir escribiendo!**

**Ah, Feliz Navidad atrasada y muy Feliz Año Nuevo. Que el Señor todo Poderoso los colme de miles de bendiciones en este nuevo año, muchos exitos... Y mucha inspiracion... Jejejejeje! Paz, amor, cafecito con huachinango... XD!**

**Para el proximo capitulo no les aseguro nada, en tiempo... Ya saben, siempre digo "tratare de actualizar pronto", "etc"... Y siempre algo me surge haciendo quedar mal... ¬¬**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios...! (Hago una reverencia a todos) :)  
><strong>


End file.
